A Song of Ice and Fire
by InDeathWeLaugh
Summary: Roberts Rebellion was a smashing success and Westeros sees peace until the Greyjoy Rebellion is put down. Eddard Stark takes Theon Greyjoy as his Ward and hostage. six years after the war Jon Arryn Hand of the King dies and Robert rides North with his wife to reach Winterfell and name his old Friend Hand of the King. Winter is coming and with it it brings another long night...
1. Chapter 1

**Royce**

The early winter winds blew through the lands of forever winter. Three Rangers rode this night men of the Nights Watch searching for Wilding raiders by the Wall. Ser Royce of house William was a young man of Dorne. He was a tall youth of eight and one clothed in warm leathers chain mail and a long sword at his hip. The sword was fine craft of steel the handle was crafted with fine metal and wood. At the end of the handle the head of a cat. The sigil of House William who's proud house name is "Pounce like the wild cat." This was Ser Royce's second ranger mission outside the wall to the forest beyond the wall. The brothers in black by the Shadow Tower had reported of seeing Wildings…wounded from a failed raid on Bear Island. Ser Royce Will and Grave had been dispatched to intercept the raiders and kill them. The pursuit lasted days and now they laid in The Hunted Forest. With Will coming to stand beside his lords horse Ser Royce peered from his cloak's hood. "Have you found them Will?" the young Knight and black brother asked. Will was a man of three and four years of age, he was caught as a rapist, so when the choice of castration or the wall came to him he chose the frozen monstrosity.

"Aye…the whole lot of them are dead m'lord" squinted Will his brown eyes peering from thick red hair muddled about his face. Grave with his hand on his blade looked nervously around not liking the dark forest filled with wildings and only the gods knew what else.

"If they are dead we should leave m'lord. The winds are fierce and I would keep my fingers for another day, if I may" stated Grave as he spit on the snowy ground. Unlike the young lord clothed in fine clothes that kept him warm including his warm black fur cloak he still felt the chill creep on him. Grave was of two and three born a bastard to a whore in Winterfell. He was of North blood and he knew when the chill creep up on a man he must fight it.

"Do the dead scare you Grave that you wish to abandon the search?" Royce grinned at his black brother. Grave scowled and his face scrunched in anger. He and Ser Royce where always men at odds Grave had been part of the brotherhood for a good four years Ser Royce was an upstart of noble birth simply with two years. Will a veteran of almost twelve years having seen the Greyjoy Rebellion stayed away from the argument brewing. Lord Commander Joer would castrate them both if he were here.

"Dead is dead, I see no point staying here to find our graves not by Wildings but the chill" Grave spat.

"Hah Will tell me of the bodies. Their position what killed these men?" Royce ignored his brother and addressed Will.

"Hard to say what killed them m'lord…all of them are dead laying on the ground as if sleeping…meyhaps the chill did end them" Will offered he just wished his bed and a fire back at Castle Black now. Leaving his horse Ser Royce with his right hand at his swords hilt, he stepped up to look at the forest before them.

"You expect me to believe six grown men capable of making fires and wearing furs no less died of the cold? Not to mention able to make shelter as well" Royce waved a hand before him to emphasize his point. Curling his lip up his teeth biting the lip Will shrugged with a frown.

"No signs of Struggle m'lord short swords and even a double axe was on the ground. No blades with blood of men or animal the men all lay on the ground as if asleep" Will explained with a shrug. Royce gave him a look of skeptical confusion but not quite sure what to make of this.

"Seven hells Will you are not so craven that you would simply leave this as that?" Royce wiped his leather glove across his face looking in the direction where the raiders had last been seen. "What of the bodies what could you gather Will?" Ser Royce pressed on.

"Aye all six men dead eyes open as well blue and cold as this frozen hell" Will pressed on determined to leave this damn place.

"Blue?" Grave stepped up to them no liking this one bit his fears realized. "Gods we must leave this place at once only death will find us here if not by the cold then…The Others" Grave stuttered fear clear and evident.

"Them? Surely, Grave you have gone mad The Others have not been sighted for centuries. Recover your senses so we may investigate the death of the raiders." About to mount his horse ser Royce saw beyond him wildings the six of them head their way. "They attack fools defend yourselves!" unsheathing the fine blade Ser Royce stood at a ready stance as did Will, Grave almost released his bowels.

"Gods the dead they rise!" Grave yelled fear controlling him.

"Control yourself Grave kill these Raiders so we may ride home!" the first wilding swung his axe clumsily at Royce. The young knight parried the blow and slashed at the savage's neck as he was wide open for an attack Royce kicked him away. Moving to the next raider engaging Will, Royce drove his blade into the wildings back and he stopped. The wilding drove his elbow into Royce's temple and he was momentarily stopped. Stunned and releasing his blade he fell back onto the snow. Looking up its short sword raised the wilding still with Royce's blade through his chest stroke down at him. Ser Royce rolled aside the snow clinging to his person. Standing up he produced a curved knife and snarled at the wilding "Come savage I will gut you here!" Will came up to the wilding and with both hands swung his blade decapitating the wilding. By the seven it did not stop now it swung wildly at Royce who backed in fear and realization.

"Will!" Grave came beside the wilding momentarily knocking away the raider and brought his sword down on the arm holding the blade. Kicking the wilding body down Royce retrieved his blade from the corps that STILL moved.

"They walk the dead walk! We must leave!" Grave yelled turning his eyes widen as the man with a neck tattered by Royce's slash swung his axe.

"Grave!" Will yelled in horror as his young friends head rolled by his feet his body flopped dead on the snowy floor. The blood sizzling on the snow as the warm liquid coated the white grounds.

"Go! We must warn the Watch!" Yelled Will sprinting along the ground Ser Royce behind him they reached their horses. Grave's horse only bringing them a pan of loss. Turning his horse around Royce turned to find Will had not mounted his horse. Will was frozen on the spot with fear as a creature out of myth and nightmares approached with the 'dead' raiders. It was tall and its skin like that of flesh blue and eyes cold as winter.

"The others…god's white walkers! Go m'lord I will hold them back!" his steel sang as it left his sheath Will slapped his and Grave's horse to return to the wall in a sprint.

"Will…damn the seven hells you fool!" turning leaving his black brother behind Ser Royce raced to the wall. He had seen them he saw an actual white walker!

**Rami**

Rami Watched intently as Lord Stark interrogated the deserter from the Nights Watch. The man from what Rami could see was scared. His eyes looked haunted and he kept speaking of the dead rising. Ramis father held no love for deserters but the man truly believed in what he spoke. Taking the ancestral sword of house Stark a broad sword forged of Valaryan steel from ancient Valyria. The ancestral sword of house Stark was used by Rami's Lord Father. The massive blade was as wide as mans hand and as long as a grown man. Bringing the hilt up Lord Stark passed out his sentence to the deserter of the Nights Watch by the name of Will.

"In the Robert Baratheon first of his name King of the Andals and the Rhoynar and the first men lord of the seven kingdoms, protector of the realm. I Lord Eddard Stark Lord of Winterfell Warden paramount of the North do sentence you to die…have you any last words deserter?" Rami's lord father asked.

"I warned my family, I have done my duty to them, go on then" Will prayed silently to the old gods. Lord Eddard Stark nodded grimly and brought Ice above his head and in a mighty arc chopped the man's head from his shoulders. Rami felt as if he should look away but his half-brother Jon a bastard of his lord father had with another woman from Robert's Rebellion prevented him from doing so. His lord father never liked to talk about his affair so he kept this to himself. As the man's head rolled by his lord fathers ward Theon Greyjoy he kicked the head away laughing. Jon scowled frowning in the direction of Theon it was no lie he held little love for the young man. Theon was of nine and one years of age a straight face clean shaven and a curly brown hair. Jon was well aware of Theon's love for women. He almost felt disgusted by it but he himself was a virgin shy and not one to talk to girls. Jon patted Ramis shoulder whispering that he did well and father would be proud.

"The man died bravely" his eldest brother that had been watching from a distance spoke up next to Rami. Lloyd was almost the spitting image of his mother Cersie Lannister his hair was golden and straight as opposed to his father dark but brown straight hair. With a long face and the grey eyes like valyrian steel of the north. Lloyd however did receive the trade mark Stark eye coloring as well as most of his siblings. His sisters Halena and Myrcella as well had a bit more Lannister than Stark but the eyes where a steel grey. The group all settled their horses and left to return to Winterfell.

"The man was riddled with fear…like he saw the dead come for him" Jon grumbled like their father he was of a grim face. Riding up next to Rami Ned spoke to his son who seemed deep in thought.

"Did you know why I had to this Rami?" Ned gravelly voice sounded by Rami as his father large warhorse rode next to Rami's small pony. This had had been Ramis first execution his half-brother Jon and his true born brother Lloyd had seen many a more executions.

"Because he was a deserter?" Rami.

"Yes but why did I have to swing the blade?" Ned spoke up.

"Because we keep the old ways and he who passes the sentence should swing the sword" Rami by verbatim recited his books. The Starks held the old way while's southern lords had executioners.

"He died bravely I would say…faced Ice with a conviction said he had done his duty" Lloyd spoke up just slightly ahead on his horse. Bringing the subject of the deserter up again.

"Can a man be brave when he is afraid father?" asked Rami looking with curios eyes at Ned. His father made a humming noise nodding to his son before speaking.

"That is the only time a man can be brave son" Ned spoke in not unkindly.

"Jon race you to the bridge!" Lloyd smirked at his half-brother.

"Done" Jon smirked back kicking his horse into gear riding ahead as Lloyd cursed and quickly sprang his mount into action. Rami did not try to chase them his pony would not keep up with them. A few moments later Jon rode back by himself with an excited air about him. The young man was as grim faced as his father but this time he truly looked the boy "Father come look at what we found by the bridge!" turning his horse and galloping back Jory Cassel of Neds guard pulled up next to him a wry grin on his face.

"Trouble my lord?" Cassel smirked.

"No doubt…come let us see what trouble my sons have unearthed now" smiled Ned thinly. Galloping ahead with Jory Rami urged his pony forward trying to catch up to his father. Catching up to his lord father he rode next to him as they horses slowed to a gentle trot carefully maneuvering them around the tricky snow covered ground. They found Jon kneeling by a mass of white and grey fur by the river dismounting and walking by the rivers edge Jory and Theon backed off their hands flying to the hilt of their swords.

"What is that?" Theon growled in fear.

"It's a wolf" Jon answered.

"It's a freak!" roared Theon.

"No it's a direwolf they grow larger than regular ones." Lloyd explained as he leaned over a massive dead direwolf beast. It was massive! About as big as Ramis's pony with grey matted fur blood crusted on its fur maggots eating crawling in the eyes eating away at the flesh. Looking at Lloyd Rami gasped and his eyes lit up with glee as he saw the small bundle of fur that Lloyd was holding up to his chest. The small pup still had its eyes closed as it nuzzled Lloyd's chest looking for feed.

"Here" Jon said offering a pup to Rami who held the little wolf to his chest petting it.

"Dire wolves loose in the realm after hundreds of years" Jory murmured next to his Lord. "I like it not"

"It's just a dead animal Jory. The dead can't hurt you" Lloyd grinned petting his tiny wolf that was making yelping noises.

"What killed the beast?" asked Jory, Ned knelt by the dead beast and noticed something sticking from its neck. Reaching for it he pulled out about a foot of antler from its neck everyone stood still a sudden uneasiness coming to the grown men. Rami could not understand but he felt the fear come from them Lloyd broke the silence.

"Father may we keep them?" Lloyd asked looking rather boyish with a grin on his face.

"Are you mad? Why would we keep these things?" asked Theon. "Leave them be they will die soon enough" Theon gripped the hilt of his sword.

"He's right...we should end their suffering before it begins. Better they die a quick death than one of starvation and cold" Ned nodded grimly.

"Give it here Rami" Theon said unsheathing his sword. Rami looked horrified pulling back from Theon as the young man advanced on him.

"Sheath your sword Greyjoy. These pups are ours" Lloyd with tone that barter no argument said spoke up. Ned sighed shaking his head.

"Father please!" Rami begged his father and Ned felt his heart tug at him watching his young son with big eyes looking at him.

"My Lord you were meant to have these pups!" Jon interrupted as Rami turned to him for help.

"Why is that?" snorted Theon sheathing his sword knowing it would not taste blood today. Jon glared at Theon for a moment before speaking.

"These are five pups you have five true born children my lord" Jon said. Ned at this moment loved his son most. He omitted himself from that count and he felt a pang of pain at that.

"What about you Jon? Do you not want one?" asked Ned watching his son carefully. Ned dropped the antler and cleansed his hand on the snow.

"I'm not a Stark" Jon said looking at the snowy ground for a fraction of a second.

"Fine…but I will not have you waste the servants time with this, you will feed them train them and gods help you if you mistreat them. These are not dogs that will shy away from a kick, these are direwolves and will rip a man's arm off if not taught properly." Rami cheered and Jory and Theon sighed. Grabbing pups they returned to their horses to leave. As they mounted Jon stopped looking back at the dead beast.

"What is it Jon?" asked Lloyd.

"Don't you hear that?" asked Jon lifted his hand asking for silence. Rami strained to hear but he only heard the babbling rush of the river. Walking back Jon reached under the bridge and produced a direwolf pup. This one was as white as the snow with eyes as red as blood.

"An albino!" Theon smirked. "This one will die faster than the rest" he looked at Jon as if challenging him.

"No it won't…this one is mine" Jon said with determination frowning at Theon.

**Cersie**

Cersie was born a Lannister…she was raised a Lannister. She would like to think herself a Lannister, still. But time changes a woman where she once cursed the North her Lord Husband and her father she now thank the first two. The North made her strong, stronger she'd like to think but a bit weak in her strongest area…politics. She was raised at Casterly Rock bred to be a proper Lady and Queen as she was to marry Rheagar Targeryan. Her father off course did not suspect the mad king Aerys to marry his son to Elia Martel. Cersie had told her father to set his sights on Robert after the incident with Lyanna Stark where her good-sister was _kidnapped _by Rheagar. She believed that as far s she believed on The Others coming for her at night. She digressed as the people of the North where honest and honorable…not a people of politics. Politics required lying and plotting and finding allies where an honorable man would find enemies. Her Lord husband was a fool she would tell him and he would smile and say, "a fool meyhaps but a fool still won your heart". She would slap his chest and smile at him as he held her in his arms.

Ned was no politician but despite this he was a clever man…when he thought people would play by the rules. His Lord husband knew his way around an argument so long as people played by the rules. He as well knew how to deal with treachery and the honorless men. He was blind to them however and as she loved her Lord husband and children she did her best to protect them from these unseen threats.

Cersie was in the great old castle of Winterfell as she made her way to the Godswood where Northerners prayed to their old faceless gods. She was baptized with the rainbow water under the seven point star of the new gods in a Sept. She did not pretend to understand the North and its costumes but she had adopted a fair share of them. She enjoyed riding with her children and husband as well as enjoyed watching her boy's sword play with Theon Grayjoy and Jon Snow. She held no hatred for her husband's bastard they were not even bethroed when he ahd him and when the boy needed it most she would act as a mother. However she left Jon to his father who always thanked her for accepting Jon. Stepping into the ancient grounds smelling of wet dirt and old wood. Her heels that once clicked on the ancient tiles now muffled by the dirt. Lifting her skirts a little she walked to find her Lord husband. He sat on a mossy rock by the ancient Wirewood tree. The massive tree had wood as white as bone and red leaves in the shape of the hands of children branches reaching out to create a red canopy. The light filtered through leaves creating an ancient light to godswood. Ned had Ice across his lap old valyrian steel great sword was being clensed with an oil cloth.

Cersie had no taste or love for swords but even she was fascinated by the great sword that had an edge that no other blades held. _Nothing cuts like Vylarian steel _she had heard from Ned.

"Ned" she called out to him. Ned hummed and looked at her and gave a smile that she knew made him looked younger. She had expressed her wish for him to get rid of his beard all together, but he would not relent saying he would look too young. Her husband was thirty five hardly an old man but his grim features aged him beyond his actual youth.

"Cersie…why are you here?" he asked rather formally he knew she did not like the godswood. This place was dreary to her and Ned supposed from a Southerners point of view it would look that way. She looked about the godswood and moved to his side looking down at the mossy stone he was sitting on. Sheathing the massive blade Ned placed it against the old wirewood tree. He offered her his lap and she gave him a wry smirk which his eyes returned with hidden mirth. She sat on his thighs lifting her skirts to keep them from hitting the dirty ground. "Where are the children?" Ned asked.

"Still in the kitchens thinking up of good wolf names for their pups" she spoke up ignoring the twisted face carved on the wirewood tree behind Ned.

"Really…what have they come up with?" Ned asked curious about his children and their new pups.

"Lloyd has already picked a name, Grey wind Halena named her's Lady and Myrcella named hers Fang." Cersie did not trust the wolves with her children despite Ned assuring her that like dogs wolves are loyal.

"What of Jon?" asked Ned curiously his hand finding its way to her golden locks as he passed the hair through his fingers feeling like soft velvet. Cersie's hair was done in a southern style braided with her bags hanging to the side of her face framing her beautiful face. Ned enjoyed playing with her hair like a child their youngest son Rickon named after Neds Lord Father as well had loved putting her hair in his mouth when she held him.

"He has named his Ghost…rather fitting the little beast gets around silently it doesn't yelp as the others do." She mused.

"Rickon and Rami?" he asked still enthralled by her golden curls.

"Rami named his Shaggydog Rickon can't decide he is contemplating summer however" Cersie replied.

"I see but you could have told me this later if you came here I doubt you are here just to enjoy my company and that of the gods" he spoke. Cersie set her face straight that of Lady Stark lady of the household. She was and always had been frank with Ned she spoke her mind and she let Ned know when she disagree with him or was displeased. So the face made Ned instantly feel unease there was no way to say this easily so Cersie spoke her voice straight and cool.

"Jon Arryn is dead Eddard" she rarely used his full name. She mostly used the moniker he had been called from his youth. His face twisted into one of sadness the grip on her hip tighten slightly. Jon Arryn had been Ned's foster father after him and his best friend Robert Baratheon where fostered at the vale of Arryn. The old Lord who had no children of his own at the time treated them as if they were of his own blood. So when the mad king Areys called for their heads he had called on the banners of the Vale to defend his two surrogate sons. Jon had been like a second father to him and the news brought him sadness beyond believe.

"How did he die?" asked Ned looking about as he usually did his eyes downcast shifting a bit thinking.

"They say he took ill…a fever burned through the night and he died in his sleep…supposedly" Cersie knew men in that position only die of old age or are killed. No such thing as 'sickness' in the snake pit that is Kings Landing.

"You believe otherwise?" Ned grumbled in his own suspicion. He knew his wife was the one that was more Intune with southern politics.

"The hand of the king is a valuable position no man besides the king sits above him…he is in all but name a king himself. Southern lords in the south will not pass up such opportunities of power." Cersie spoke and stood from Ned's lap wiping down her skirts of her fine blue grey dress. The dress was made of fine thick wool with the lion of Lannister and Direwolf of Stark sown in constant combat. The two animals doing battle at the time had been Cersies show of defiance to her Lord Husband now it was almost a jape at her husband. "There are more news…his grace Robert and Lyanna are riding north" she smiled a little as his eyes lit up and he gave her a wide grin. Robert his best friend and good brother that might as well have been his blood brother was making his way north with his sister. _He rides north wishes to take you south no doubt…we can rule me and you Ned. _That part of hers stirred at the thought she could have power again…she would rule the seven Kingdoms with Ned at her side. She shook her head wiping the thoughts from her mind.

"When are they coming how many of them?" asked Ned who missed his wife's elated face thinking of preparations to be made to meet with Robert and his royal host.

"I cannot say but I fear soon at least a hundred for the royal host not to mention free riders that would join him on the Kings Road I would say two hundred at most." Cersie spoke in thought herself at how to arrange her household to greet royalty. The northeners had simple taste but when she arrived she did not relent on her southern taste to be forgotten like silver cutlery fine wines and the best of dresses for herself and her daughters. Ned had been wary at first but he understood he needed to make his lady wife comftarble and even had a Stoney sept built just for her. She was not as religious as most but she thanked her lord husband all the same.

"Blasted it was always his nature to leave me blind until he had done his deeds. So many preparations to do damn him and damn my sister and their royal hides!" Ned exclaimed but Cersie did not miss smile on his lips as he set off to find preparations. Before she left after her lord husband to help prepare for the royal host she stared at the wirewood tree. She took a moment to remember the words of that old fortune teller when she was a girl that sneaked out of the castle to see her.

"A queen you shall be five children you will have cloaked in gold and hair as golden with a crown on their heads" she murmured. The fortune teller was wrong she was no queen and her children took after her and Ned with Lloyd being the only one of Golden hair. Cersie despite herself spoke to the wirewood tree.

"I prayed to my gods and asked they not marry me to Ned…but here I am so I ask you. Guard my lord husband and my children for when I leave for Kings Landing I wish protection to my blood" turning with a swish of her skirts Cersie Stark left to find her husband and help him prepare.

**HOKAY so I finally got the balls to write a Song of Ice and Fire fic after finally being able immerse myself into the lore universe ect. I love this fantasy book and series and not too recently found myself fallen in love with Ned/Cersie. I don't know why but perhaps a little fic called "fools gold" can be credited to that. I HIGHLY recommended it is an amazing story and very faithful to characters as well and I love Cersie here in particular as she is genuianly happy with her children. **

**I also hope you enjoy this Story that I plan to update once every blue moon as I got other stories as priorities mainly Gundam and secondary RWBY but im like two chapters off into finishing the latter. Now then I will leave you to enjoy this story read and review and please Review! Tell me what you think and ask away questions about this world that I hope I can build x3**

**Edit 6/4/2014: Fixed the major glaring issues but I still need a beta reader so if anyone out there can help me please tell me ;~;**


	2. Chapter 2

**Aegon**

The King was heading the royal host as he rode with his wife by his side. Their children rode just behind them Staffon the eldest Allen second youngest and Lisa the youngest girl. Though Aegon held little love for the queen and her children which was not something he was audible for. His…he gritted his teeth _father _was riding just short a few trots behind his brother Robert. Stannis Baratheon his adoptive father that took him his sister and his mother in after the Rebellion. King Robert wanted him dead at first he heard from whispers of maids and old wives back in Dragonstone. His wife however stilled his hand and he lived along with his mother and sister. His sweet sister was riding in the box cart though he could see her looking outside the window as everything passed by. They rarely left Dragonstone and when they did it was only to Kings Landing his adoptive father Stannis was master of ships. Shireen peeked from the window behind Rhaenys. She was all Stannis in stubbornness and all Ellia in beauty his mother had commented. He held little love for his half-sister as she was of his blood. Beratheon blood the same blood that killed his real father.

When he was younger in his studies he learned of Robert's glorious victory at the Trident River they called it. His hands tightened at his mounts rains the leather of his riding gloves stretching. Aegon wore black riding gloves with a black doublet with thick wool breeches and riding boots. He had no sword but as he rode he looked beside him as Stannis had his sword at his hip on his right side. Aegon was not allowed to wield a sword in the presence of the king. He supposed it was for the better less he get hismself killed by the Kingsguard. Just a few trots behind the King was Ser Barristan Selmy and Jamie Lannister the Kingslayer as they called him. The man that put a sword through his grandfather his own sworn sword cut down him down the man he swore to protect. He hated him as Aegon was no better than a bastard now no inheritance right nothing to look forward to but knighthood and a misally keep as a bannerman for Robert.

"The Others take them this is damnable slow" cursed Robert ahead of Aegon. Lyanna laughed openly it was no lady like giggle but a laugh her head thrown back. Robert smirked his handsome face was lightly covered by a light beard. Aegon despite himself agreed he wanted to reach Winterfell and get this damn visit over with. He didn't know why he and his family where here it was no secret that Stannis and Robert held little love for each other. This he heard as well from the gossiping courts the three brothers where always at odds with each other always fighting. Robert looked at Lyanna and gave her a wink and nudged his horse forward some. Queen Lyanna wore breeches instead and a leather doublet with the stag and Direwolf sown on it. Aegon's mother had told him the queen was fonder of men's activities than that of women. She was no queen in his eyes her decisions and her sway over Robert more often than not angered lords. Her say in the court as well put lords of great houses on edge however Aegon was not one to think women where weak as Queen Lyanna enjoyed swordplay and archery. He as well had heard of a woman knight named Brienne of Tarth that bested men in single combat at tourneys. Lyanna smirked and made her horse trot closer Winterfell was close indeed a fast rider would make it fast. They already had met the escort Lord Stark of Winterfell had sent their way. Robert only grinned wider trotting slightly ahead and before he turned his neck to grin at Lyanna she had already snapped the rains and her horse set to a full sprint. Laughing past him taking him on the silent challenging he placed before her. Throwing his head back his ebony locks tossed over his shoulder Robert let out a boisterous laugh. Stannis sighed shaking his head at his brother's behavior but said nothing.

"Guard the host Stannis! I have a she-wolf to chase down!" Robert's laughter roared long after he was gone ahead quickly closing in on Lyanna's horse. Staffon grinned to his brother and both boys sprang their horses after their parents. Their little sister remained behind the girl was not one for riding but she constantly tried to emulate her mother. Stannis did not even reply he knew Robert would not have waited for the reply regardless. Ser Barristand and Ser Jamie both after a quick look at each other urged their horses forward to follow their king. Silence passed for a while but Aegon broke it abruptly.

"You serve a fool" he spoke to Stannis turning to face his adoptive father. Stannis scowl deepen from his usual frown.

"WE serve a fool do not forget he is your king…show respect…boy" Stannis never called him son. He did not take offence even as a child he did not call Rhaenys and Shireen daughter either. Stannis was a hard man after all. His smile nonexistent and his mood seemed to always be sour but what one would not deny was that Stannis was a just man. The queen and Stannis had saved his life he was told but he refused to acknowledge Stannis as having saved his life. He only upheld the law not because he cared for him and his sibling. Rhaenys however did like her Lord father. She always reminded him of this how when she was a small girl he would help her go to sleep when she was frightened from nightmares. He would tell her he was related to the man that killed their father. From there it was always an argument with her that he had grown tired of years ago. Shireen herself tried to bond with him but he pushed her away showing his displeasure with her family clearly. She carried the blood of his mother but all he saw was the blood of the stag.

"There it is" one of the many free riders that joined the royal host announced as in the distance Aegon could finally see the massive old fort of Winterfell. _Good let us finish this so I can return to Dragonstone _thought Aegon darkly as he simmered in his hatred for the Baratheons.

**Lyanna **

Lyanna was thankful to Robert for initiating their little race. She could faintly hear her two Kingsguard trying to catch up to her and Robert. Her lord husband and king was just a neck behind her leaning forward on his saddle behind her. She was feeling uncomftarble with Aegon staring at her back intently as well as Robert's she had no doubt. She always felt…regret for what she did to Ellia Martell and how she dishonored herself and the whole lot involved with her…affair with Rheagar. She was young and she did not love Robert especially when she found he had a Bastard. She had immediately lost all hope of being happy. She remembered arguing with Ned about it he stood up for his good character claiming how he was smitten with her _he has a bastard!_ She had snarled at Ned. Ned had a bastard as well she learned when she was found in the Tower of Joy by Ned struck almost to death by a fever she had wished death almost. It was not until she had remembered seeing Ellia Martels face when Rheagar had declared her the queen of love and beauty, that she knew how crushed she left her. Even now whenever she saw Ellia Martel the face she gave him it was a smile and a curtsy. The smile however always looked cruel to Lyanna and when she had disgraced herself crying begging for forgiveness from Ellia did she realized that Ellia Martel had moved on.

If the rumors in Kings Landing where true Elia Martel was indeed in love with Stannis Baratheon. She herself was skeptical as her good Brother was a serious man. Sometimes reminding her of grim faced Ned but as grim as he was Ned would crack a smile. Stannis hardly ever changed his grim expression and she doubted he smiled even for his trueborn child. Shireen was a sweet girl who enjoyed books and was a stuborn as the rest of the Baratheon line. Her temper was quick to rise much like Robert and she could when she wanted to hold a grim face like her father. She was quite the little beauty however her dark raven hair and deep blue eyes were her best feature. Ellia herself bragged about her daughters saying when Shireen flowered her and her sister would be the envy of Westeros. Lyanna herself thought of her own children. She faintly heard her two boys their mounts right behind them the Kingsguard not far behind she was sure. The doors to Winterfell where wide open and she burst in first slowing her horse down Robert not far behind. Their children burst in followed by Ser Jamie and Ser Barristan. Her dear brother Ned walked forward as she dismounted and Ned spread his arms to welcome his sister. He was no less put off about her attire than his lady wife was. Cersie Stark raised a brow at her attire and the fact that she rode on a horse herself instead of being on a box cart. She did not like the damn things felt too much like riding in a prison. She prefer to feel the winds whip about her as she rode. Robert was not far behind in his powerful frame he was tall his hair dark wearing golden doublet and black riding gloves. Arms spread he rushed Ned and Lyanna gave a wry smile as she heard his oof as Robert lifted him off his feet from the hug.

"Ned seven hells the years have been good to you. Still that sour look about you!" Robert bellowed smiling from ear to ear.

"Aye and you still loud enough to wake the damn dead" Robert only laughed clapping Ned on the back.

"A pleasure to see you again your Grace and you as well my queen" Cersie curtsied to them both. Lyanna smirked and as she had made a habit off when possible she embraced Cersie taking her out of her comfort zone. Hearing her sighed and return the embrace Lyanna pulled back with Mirth in her eyes. Cersie only gave her smooth smile and introduced her Children. The last time she saw them it was a less than marry time during the Grayjoy Rebellion when Robert left her and her children to go to war she had gone north. Lloyd was only of five years of age Rami barely one and Cersie was pregnant with Halena and Myrcella. Now Lloyd was fourteen and growing into a proper man broad shoulders and a handsome face with the eyes of winter. Rami was seven his dirty blond hair and grey eyes looking up at hers excitedly. She hugged him and placed a kiss on his forehead. Halena curtsied properly Lyanna brought her in for a hug making the young girl of thirteen giggle. Myrcella all but threw herself at her at ten years of age. She heard Cersie scold her from behind but she waved it off saying it was fine. They were family after all no sense standing on useless formalities.

"Where is the rest of the royal host?" asked Ned after greeting Roberts boys.

"They ride behind us, gods the dead walk faster than they do" Robert joked Lyanna rolled her eyes reminding Robert that their little girl was back there.

"Bah she's Baratheon and Stark that one, she rides with them to show them how it's done" Robert said with pride on his offspring. This made her heart swell and why she had fallen in love with Robert as the time went on. He loved his children and bragged about them whenever he could when their Eldest son Staffon killed a massive Black Stag with a well-placed spear to the brain Robert had invited the whole seven kingdoms to Kings Landing to celebrate Stannis had voice against it but damn it all her son was a man and she was right up there with the celebration. Allen had been practicing swordplay with Ser Barristan and Ser Jamie. Lyanna had found herself and unlikely friendship with Ser Jamie Lannister the Kingslayer. Robert always said he was an oathbraker and Ned wanted to send him to the wall. To her he killed the man that brutally killed her father and brother justice was delt to her. She was one of the few to stand up for Jamie. In the end Jamie avoided taking the black and remained a Kingsguard with Tywin Lannister appeased by marrying his daughter to the Warden of the North. Tywin is ambitious however so no one was fooled into thinking he would not make a move again. Allen walked up to her and she smiled at her boy as he offered his hand like a little knight offering to escort his lady mother. She smiled sweetly at her son and mock curtsied and Allen grinned not unlike his father and they walked behind Ned and Robert the larger man had an arm around his Stark friend animatedly talking to him. Behind her Cersie was 'escorted' by her nephew as Staffon led his aunt through the main gates of Winterfell. Not too late on the rest of the Royal host arrived and everyone retired to rest for the night when a feast would be held to welcome the king and his family.

**Lloyd**

Lloyd had not seen his cousins and aunt for years now nor his good-uncle Robert. The man was everything his father had told him. He was tall handsome he supposed he stood as a giant with his armor his father told in his stories. He would wield a war hammer with spikes and swing it with one hand in mighty swings that would decapitate men from the sheer force. Aye the king was powerful tall hair black as midnight. The king carried himself high and an easy attitude about him that made him approachable. Lloyd was ready for tonight's evening his mother and the servants fussed about him to dress him in his finest clothes. He had told his mother he would simply wear his leather but her mother would have none of that. She demanded he wore grey of Stark and red of Lannister. He was standing before the reflecting mirror looking at himself he wore a grey cloth shirt and grey breeches. Golden doublet with the lion of Lannister. He was proud of his heritage of both Lannister and Stark, he had met his grandfather on his name day of three and one.

He was a powerful man and he was a cold man he noticed. After he had felt the love of his family he saw the calculating eyes of Tywin Lannister look on him. He had asked how he was with the sword and Lloyd had proudly announced the best in Winterfell only matched by Jon. His grandfather smiled but it was cool and calculating told him of his good-uncle Jamie who took to the sword like a fish does to water. He had asked him of his studies and he proclaimed trouble with mathematics and politics. He had frowned though not unkindly. By the end of his visit a Maester had arrived temporarily to give him extra tutoring his sword training had been put on hold by request of Lord Tywin. Her mother had done so despite his father not being too keen on this. However he had relented that his studies where as important as his swordsmanship. When he showed his improvement and excelled at his weakness, his temporary measter bid his farewells and left him something long wrapped in a fine red banner of soft silk. The red was the shade of Lannister red a golden lion with the words of house Lannister sown below the mighty beast on its hind legs claws bare. Mouth open fangs bared it read _Hear me Roar _the words of house Lannister.

Inside the Banner was a sheath and inside that sheath a sword. Castle forged the blade was beautiful as it was sharp. Though no Vylarian steel like his house ancestrial sword the blade still was sharp and deadly. The grip of fine wood and steel at its handles end a lion facing left and a wolf facing right. The two heads as one. With the sword was a letter as well in his grandfather's handwriting it read _claws of the mind and paws. _Lloyd still did not know his grandfather well, but he now understood one thing about him clearly. His father respected strength and he showed he was strong…his grandfather respected him. Lloyd from the song he heard The Rains of Castamere also respects his grandfather. He however does not know if he is loved.

"You look handsome…very dashing" Cersie smiled at her son. Lloyd grinned at her perfect row of white teeth. The servants all complemented him about his features he was not slander as was Jon, he was more muscular his face was clean shaven and chiseled. High cheek bones blond hair locks framing his face. Her mother said he was beautiful and he would huff saying only girls where beautiful. Exiting his chambers he joined his family ready to start the feast. Standing next to Shireen Baratheon he gave her a smile that made the young maiden blush. Staffon behind him held his Sister Halena's hand his sister was blushing and smiling at Staffon who had the Baratheon charm and looks. His hair was as black as a crows feathers. Eyes deep and blue as The Narrow Sea with a temper like their fathers Staffons eyes could easily show a storm. Behind Staffon his brother Allen as well was all Baratheon blue eyes and black hair. Their sister Lysa held the Baratheon black hair but her face was just like her mothers and grey eyes to boot.

Rami was holding Rhaenys Targeryan's hand with all the dignity a seven year old could master. Aegon…Lloyd did not know much of the of the last Targeryen son. But from the rather hard expression on his face he could tell he did not want to be here. Lloyd instantly held a dislike for him, here they were offering them hospitality and he took it with disdain. Wiping the dark thoughts from his mind Lloyd entered the great hall as the feast began.

**Jon**

Though Jon was not allowed at the high table he did not scorn Lady Stark for it. He was a Bastard and she treated him with the kindness she treated guest he held nothing in contempt about her. The gates to the great hall open and in walked all the high born family. His father entered with his sister hand in hand. King Robert and Lady Stark were next. Lloyd with Shireen Baratheon Rami with Rhaenys Targeryen followed by Stannis and his wife Elia. While the lady looked ecstatic by her husband's side Stannis betrayed no emotion his face in a permanent sour look. Aegon walked holding his half-sisters hand Myrcella who acted like the perfect little lady at ten years of age. Jamie Lannister came next in gold and red with a whie cloak over him. A sword on his hip and behind him Ser Barristan Selmy in his armor ever the image of a knight. With the lords and royals sitting down the feast began full of merriment and feasting drink and food all around.

Jon would not guess Robert was a king and he didn't particularly think highly of him flirting groping the serving girls. He was a married man yet he acted like a drunken sellsword at a brothel. The servant girls would grope him in return. Something happened however and Jon blinked in confusion not sure what to make of it. With the Dias raised and no tripe over the table Jon was able to clearly see the servant girl reach for Robert's cock. As soon as the hand reached his inner thigh his eyes flared like a storm. Robert did not embarrassed himself however by yelling at the girl instead he waved her away and the girl meekly bowed and left. Jon Snow was at a lost at what to think, his thoughts interrupted as he felt a soft bundle of fur rub up against his leg. Looking down he saw Ghost looking up at him with his red eyes asking for food. Forgetting about the Lords Jon smiled at his wolf and tossed what was left of a bird down at it. The wolf was happy with its bird and Jon tried to enjoy the evening but only a moment later a voice interrupted him.

"Would you mind? If I take this seat?" turning Jon saw Ser Barristan Selmy asking if he could join him. Jon was dumb struck for a moment. His father told him stories of Ser Barristan Selmey the greatest Knight in the land. Nodding dumbly the older Knight offered a quirk of the lips upward and joined Jon Snow. Unbeknownst to him he had just changed Jon Snow's fate in one fell swoop.

**Eddard**

Ned watched thinly as his good brother and best friend groped and flirt about the servant girls. He turned as subtly as he could to Lyanna who either did not mind or was none the wiser. Despite his best judgment he spoke to her. Who was rather happy speaking to his wife who seemed to enjoy the verbal spar she provided. "Lyanna…are you and Robert" Lyanna smirked at him and she urged him to keep watching Robert. Aye when he turned to Robert he watched him dismiss a servant girl rather angrily. The other girls soon cooled their advances on the King and acted a bit meeker towards him. Eddard was at loss for words his friend was notorious for loving women. He loved Robert dearly but he was not the wisest of men. Jon Arryn as his hand is what had kept the realm as it was today. However even Jon could not always sway Robert on matters his friend loved most. Women would be one of them he turned to Lyanna and she chuckled openly at her brother's dumb founded stare.

"You were right I suppose…he did love me…he does love me. Robert however is still Robert. He keeps to my bed but he has little quarrels about groping servant wenches. Robert is still a man with a cock but thankfully he has learned to think with his head and truly loves me" Lyanna placed a hand over Neds. Ned smiled at her kindly and soon felt pride over his friend Robert. Jon Arryn in the end where it had mattered most he came through. Robert turned to him waving away the servant girls who left him be.

"Ned we need to talk after this I have to make a request of you my friend" Ned nodded his features grim. Robert then turned to his right to talk to his son, Staffon with great glee talked back to his father. Allen next to Staffon joined his brother on the conversation Rhaeneys talked with Halena rather enjoying the girl's presence. Cersie as well spoke with Elia the Lady Stark was…intrigued at Elia and her love for Stannis Baratheon. Her good brother was sitting at the far end of the table conversing with her son Lloyd. Ned stood he excused himself to use the privy.

Stepping out from his chair Ned made his way to through the hall before he bumped into his not-so-good brother. "Excuse me" Ned tried to step aside but Jamie stopped him putting his hand on his chest.

"So I hear we might be neighbors soon" Jamie smiled at him. _So Robert does plan to make me his hand…I had a feeling but. _

"Quite…" Ned tried to move again but was stopped.

"I assume our good king Robert will have a tourney in your honor" Ned had fought enough men to know Ser Jamie meant it as more than a pure statement. "I hope you will compete as competition is stale" Jamie smiled sharply at him.

"I don't compete in tourneys" Eddard said frowning.

"Why getting a bit old for it?" Jamie smirked smoothly though the young knight was in a leather coat with riding breeches and boots. He still held a sword at his hip. Eddrad himself held a blade comftarbly at his hip.

"I don't compete in tourneys…" Eddard began looking to his left as Cersie looked at them both her green eyes sending an icy glare at her twin. "Because when I fight a man for real. I don't want him to know what I can do" a jape Jamie realized. He smiled with a rather shit eating grin.

"Well said" excusing himself Eddard walked off. Jamie turned his head over his shoulder briefly watching the retreating lord and also looking at her twin that was gripping her chalice with an iron grip her knuckles white. Suddenly Jamie was reminded of his sadness and walked off.

**Jon**

Jon had walked out of the hall after drinking so much and after he spoke with his uncle Benjin. He could go to The Wall, join the Nights Watch and be a sworn brother. His uncle had warned him however of how the Nights Watch was no longer as how it used to be. Reapers and thieves manned the wall and only three castles remained operational. With low supplies and no backing from the seven Kingdoms walking out into the practice yard to cool himself he was greeted by an amazing sight. Ser Jamie Lannister span his sword once with a smirk as he cricled his dueling partner. Ser Barristan Selmy sword raised calmly watched the Kingslayer. Finally Ser Jamie sprang forward and their swords clashed, Ser Jamie parried an horizontal slash from Ser Barristan. The older knight moved fast for a man his age pressing his attack slashing at Ser Jamie with great skill. The young knight was not however in look to be troubled by the older knight pressing on him. Ser Jamie parried upward and countered attack thrusting forward, Ser Barristan parried and backed off.

Ser Jamie smirked pointing his sword at Ser Barristan with a smirk. Ser Barristan's expression remained neutral as Jamie countered attack. Slashing upwards Ser Barristan parried the attack and countered Ser Jamie swung downward in a cross arc knocking the attack away. Pushing forward again Ser Jamie swung his sword in a flurry of attacks Ser Barristan calmly parried the attacks the clinging of steel resonating in the cold night. Jon noticed how some Baratheon guards and even Stark guards had gathered cheering at the Knights. The Kingslayer was not the most popular it seemed as Ser Barristans name was sung more than Ser Jamie's. As the fight continued Jamie became aware of the crowd watching them backing off Ser Jamie smiled and chuckled. Sheathing his sword he called the match off earning him boos and a few curses from the more bold men.

Ser Barristan saw Jon and nodded to him, Jon nodded back and commanded the nerve walking forward and talking to the old knight. "Ser Barristan I would like to ask you something" the old Knight nodded at him.

"I wanted to ask, can a Bastard be a Kingsguard?" Jon asked his grey eyes staring into the blue ones of the old knight. The older knight regarded him curiously before speaking.

"Aye a bastard can be a Kingsguard so long as he has the skill" Jon nodded to the old Knight and spoke up.

"I was thinking of Join the Nights Watch…but my uncle advised me against it" Jon said Ser Barristan held no opinion for the brothers in black. He knew how the once proud black brothers had fallen but the North still respected them.

"Do you wish to be a Knight of the Kingsguard then?" asked Ser Barristan his intruiged peaked by the bastard of Ned Stark. Jon thought it over for a second, thinking his options over Jon could remain, be a bannerman for Lloyd. His brother would love nothing more than to keep him by his side but Jon knew he would always live under his shadow. He loved his brother dearly but he wanted to be more than his bannerman more than just Eddard Stark's bastard.

"I do Lloyd and I duel frequently only I can best him at the sword" Jon proudly stated. Ser Barristan eyed him studying him though Jon could not read what the knight might be thinking.

"Very well" Ser Barristan said nodding to Jon.

"I will speak with your lord father and make you my squire Jon Snow I will teach you to be a Kingsguard" Jon could not help the rather boyish smile that came to him. He was going to be a knight one day he was going to be Ser Jon Snow of the Kingsguard.

**Okay lets do this start it like this as follows also to show you how this world I came up with will go**

**SPOILERS FOR GAME OF THRONES TV SERIES WATCHERS FARE BE WARNED ON #1 FEEL FREE TO SKIP IT**

**1 Aegon lives! From the beginning we knew this! HAHA!.**

**2** **Rhaenys lives as well **

**3 Lyanna and elia Martel live! Thought chapter one obviously gave away Lyanna.**

**Now you may ask how the hell are we going to have the war of the five kings like this!? Well my curious friends I already thought of that ahead so no need to worry your pretty little selves. I already have what will start the war in fact it will start sooner than it did in the books and TV. Because I know now how it feels to be R.R Martin and hold the lives of these beings on my hands I. FEEL. LIKE. GOD!**

**Ahem…anyways enjoy this chapter update :x **


	3. Chapter 3

**History and Lore of Westeros**

**Robert**

**Roberts Rebellion**

Four men gathered around a map of the continent of Westeros. Rather two men and two children the tallest was Robert Baratheon King of the Andals and the Rhoynar and the first men, lord of the seven kingdoms and protector of the realm. His brother Prince of Dragonstone Stannis Baratheon and Robert's two sons Staffon and Allen Baratheon. Around the map the boys where learning of their kingdom they would one day get to tour themselves. _A king must know his kingdom and his people _Lord Arryn had told Staffon and Allen. They needed to know their kingdom if Staffon was to rule it and Allen to help his brother. As they stood about Robert placed his finger on Harrenhall. Stannis knew his brother to know lessons where over and now 'story time' was coming.

"Rebellion" Robert smirked and his boys brighten up about to hear the story of his father's rebellion. "The crimes of house Targeryen where too heinous to go un-answered. The noble houses of Baratheon Stark and Arryn united to oppose and dethrone the line of the cursed Dragon Kings. While Eddard Stark and Jon Arryn secured an alliance with the Tully's of Riverrun, I called the banners of Storms End and rode out in force." A nostalgic grin appeared on Robert's face as he looked at the map of Westeros.

"God's those where some battles. Our firt victory happened at Summerhall were I faced an army of Dragon loyalist and won three battles in one day THREE battle sin one day!" His fist banged on the table as Robert laughed grinning ear to ear. His sons joined in the laughter looking at their father with admiration Stannis cooly watched his brother continue the story his eyes absently wondering to the right side of the map where their ancestrial home of Storms End lay.

"We tried to take Ashford castle at the Reach" placing his hand on its side stretched out. Robert slid it across the map from Summerhall to the Reach and banged his fist on Ashford Castle. But he chuckled thinking of that battle.

"But the Tyrells beat us back and we were forced to regroup, my army was pursued north by Arey's army and we took refuge in the Stoney Sept in the Rivern Lands." Tapping Ashford Castle with two fingers twice his boys watched his fingers intently as Robert trailed the map upwards and circled the Stoney Sept with his fingers before placing his fist on it.

"When the Targeryen army entered the Stoney Sept the bells rang signaling the people of the battle that was to come. As they searched for me home by home the combined forces of Eddard Stark and the Tully's stormed the city and caught them by their balls!" Robert crushed the air with a mighty fist grinning at his young boys. Staffon laughed boisterous like his father Allen taking a bit more of his mother blushed a little but laughed behind his hands covering his mouth. Stannis made a bemused sound but would deny it to Robert until the day he died. Even then on the other side he would deny him this.

"God's what a day that was…It's now known as the Battle of the Bells. We overwhelmed the Mad King's forces and sent them scamping back to Kings Landing…as for the mad king he must have been pissing his pants" with a finger he trailed the Stoney Sept to Kings Landing and tapped it lightly with his finger. His boys laughed again at Roberts crude humor. Robert paused for a moment his heart ached slightly from an old closed wound that thankfully he had healed from _I did care for him Robert I will not ask forgiveness for that. _Robert remembered the words from Lyanna. At the time his heart had shattered like a trillion pieces scattered to the winds to spread all corners of Westeros and beyond. But she loved him now so Robert gave off a brief but emotion filled chuckle. _I love you, you big loud idiot so smile for me _Lyanna said to him once. It was the first time she proclaimed she loved him just after Staffon was born when he saw his first born he damn the seven hells cried and Eddard had witnessed it! He was castrated before his friend (brother really!) and he was never the happiest. Lyanna loved him and he was beyond elated. He had won his lady in the end Rheagar had lost he won.

"Prince Rheagar who started this whole damn thing finally showed himself from hiding in the south like a coward" he smirked at his son who smirked back. His mother told him how his father was a man not to be trifled with worst if his family was involved.

"Rheagar rode north to meet my army and the battle that would settle the fate of seven kingdoms occurred at the Green Fork at the crossing of the Trident River." Robert did trail Kings Landing instead simply placed his spread palm over the Trident River his hand covering a good chunk of the River Lands.

"Rheagar commanded the Royal host which was some forty thousand strong, my forces where outnumbered by nearly five thousand men!" Robert exclaimed and his boys looked at him with awe. Stannis just crossed his arms watching Robert. After that little emotional moment Stannis was surprised his brother had it in front of him.

"But we were battle harden and had justice on our side, and as the battle raged around us I faced Rheagar right there at the ford of the river. The dragon and the stag faced each other in heated battle. I fought the fury of TEN MEN dealing blow after blow…until finally I buried my Warhammer on that VILE prince" Rheagar smashed his fist on the Trident River his boys jumped a little his brother remained still…watching him.

"I hit him so hard the rubies of his armor FLUNG free flinging them into the stream…they call it the Ruby ford now" Robert smirked at his boys though this one was less boisterous a bit more humble. Robert hated Rheagar but in that battle in his fury he knew the prince was good better than he had expected and the gods smiled on him that day not on Rheagar.

"With Rheagar dead and royal army shattered our next move was to make for Kings Landing" tapping his chest he spoke to his boys with a wiry grin.

"But I sustained a few wounds during the battle and was unable to ride. I sent Eddard Stark to Kings Landing to face the mad king and make him pay for his crimes" Robert smirked finishing his story and his boys jumped at him with questions. Stannis all but forgotten left quietly leaving Robert to his sons. As he stalked the dark halls of the red keep he ran in Maester Cressen the old man Maester of Storms End that moved to Dragonstone with Stannis spoke to him.

"Your daughter Rhaenys asks for you my lord" Cressen said. Stannis nodded and left the old Maester ordering him to bed the old man should not have been up at this hour, and he left to find his adoptive daughter.

**HOKAY SO….I wanted to this through the story and do the history and lore of Westeros that touches on the changes I made to the world. I won't go back beyond the Rebellion but will cover the Greyjoy Rebellion. This will go as far as Robert's Rebellion told from our characters in a natural form if you will. Like this with Robert boasting to his boys about himself Stannis will have his own say of it offcourse as well as will Ned and Cersie and Lyanna and so on. With this I can make an intermediet read for you guys. This 'stories' will not take time or place specifically in any given time within the stories time line but will be referenced to so this won't just fill like stupid filler. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Cersie**

Eddard had told Robert last night about making him his Hand. The Hand of the King was a very powerful position. The realm as of late looked towards the hand to solve their problems as even up here she heard of Robert and Lyanna left the realm mostly to Jon Arryn and the small council. Robert enjoyed hunting fighting and fucking. Cersie was no fool she doubt that Robert really kept to Lyanna's bed but from her or rather the Lannister spy Pycell, Robert had yet to take a wench to his bed. She was in her chambers waiting for Ned as he entered and removed his leathers and untied his breeches he sat on the bed. She knew he was waiting for her chewing out, but she was silent quiet. Cerise watched her Lord Husband silently and he sighed removing his boots.

"Well you can start now if you want to" he growled.

"You want to refuse him?" she spoke.

"My place is here in the North…this was the fourth deserter this month Cersie. I might have to call the banners and ride beyond the wall and meet the king beyond the wall." Ned tried to explain.

"Robert will understand I'm sure…but then he will think you defy him as you have defied the king. Robert as well will lose face when his best friend and the Warden of the North refuses the king." Cersie explained cooly as she removed her dress. Ned stood from sitting on the bed and helpe'd her. Undoing her corset he slid the thick dress down her slender body. He watched her swallowing thickly. He did not see her smirk.

"Robert would understand and he would not hurt mine worst he'd risk displeasing Lyanna" Ned countered. Gently tossing her hair over her shoulders trailed kisses on her exposed neck Cersie bent her neck back and to the side. As her left shoulder was pelted by wet and scruffy kisses from his lips and light beard. His hands slid down her sides and settled at her hips and Cersie pressed herself to him as she felt his manhood rub against her bum. Cerise lifted her arms and wrapped them around his neck from behind her breast lifting a little and giving him a great look from over her shoulder. His manhood twitched she felt it against her bum and his calloused hands cupped her breast.

"For now but the Iron Throne demands it…there are enemies for Robert and Lyanna in Kings Landing. Would you not protect them from them?" she hummed as Ned gently gropped her breast her nipples massaged by the rough pad of his fingers.

"…Fine…but you must stay here and" her lips where on him before he could finish speaking. As she turned in his embraced and guided Ned to their bed and laid him down. Her tongue wrestled his and he groped her bum fully and she gasped into his mouth. He smirked satisfied at the reaction and she smirked back as he grabbed him through his pants. Ned hissed and only kissed her harder clearly wanting more. They spent the night so as Ned removed his breeches and flipped them over and entered Cersie and took her with the lust of a wild wolf. He spilled his seed inside her and they both flopped on their beds sweaty and satisfied. She crawled up to him and whispered quietly but with a challenge.

"No" she kissed his cheek and laid on his chest Cersie was fast asleep. She knew the next morning he would agree. And Ned before he fell asleep instantly knew he had lost and sighed cursing himself silently for letting this woman he loved so manipulate him into allowing her to come to Kings Landing with him.

**Eddard**

That morning the Starks and Baratheons broke their fast in the morning together. They ate meager this time around with eggs salted meats and bread. Wine did not flow as freely as in the feast this morning but Robert clearly had them all beat at the drink. As they enjoyed their food Ser Barristan Selmy came into the great hall and bowed in respect. Ned returned the greeting to the old knight and even invited him to break his fast with them. "Ser Barristan come join us a man cannot do his duty on an empty stomach" Ned offered him a place by himself and Robert. The children where in a separate table and Cersie saw from the corner of her eye Jon snow was watching Ser Barristan and his father carefully.

"Thank you Lord Stark if possible I'd like to talk to you about your son" Ser Barrasitan said as he sat beside Eddard. The northen lord nodded all too happy to hear of Lloyd.

"What of Lloyd Ser Barristan not trying to challenge you has he?" Ned said with good mirth. Ser Barristan felt a little uncomftarble for a moment.

"I mean't your…other son my lord" Ser Barristan left his eyes trail to the table where the kids where. Eddard nodded understanding.

"Jon what of him Ser Barristan?" Eddard said soon the table focused on their conversation. Over on the table yonder. Jon watched trying his hardest to not seem like he was intruding into their conversation. However he saw Lady Stark look clearly at him when he turned to look at them. She grinned in her cup and winked at him and Jon blushed in embarrassment at being caught and turned to Lloyd who grinned at him. Jon cursed under his breath and told Lloyd to shove it his older brother only laughed at his brother.

"Jon has come to me, saying he wishes to be a part of the Kingsguard my lord" Eddard blinked in surprise. Before he had retired to his and Cersie's chamber and Benjin told him how Jon was thinking of joining the Nights Watch. He would have supported him now he was a bit unsure considering Kings Landing was a bad place for bastards.

"I see did he ask you to speak to me about it Ser Barristan?" asked Ned.

"Actually I am the one who said I would speak with you Lord Stark. I wish to take the boy under my wing as my squire and teach him to be a kingsguard. Our ranks are still missing sense the Rebellion and your son has shown promise to me. I tested his metal last night during the feast, I wish to give him the chance to be a Knight of his own right" Ned could not have felt prouder of Jon at this moment. Yes Kings Landing was a horrible place for Bastards Jon would be a Knight and he would be most proud of him.

"Would you really take him under your wing Ser Barristan? Train him and guard him and make him into a knight the realm would be proud of?" Ser Barristan looked at Ned with determination and an unwavering stare.

"I give you my word Lord Stark the boy will be a great knight, I will teach him" Ned thought it over for a second before he offerd his hand to Ser Barristan.

"Very well Ser Barristan take my boy and make him a Knight" both men clapped hands and Robert claimed for a toast to which Lyanna who was on her fourth cup of wine heartedly agreed and both laughed loudly cheering all around. Lloyd and led the other table in mocking agreement lifting their own cups of wine and laughing loudly like Robert. Ned only chuckled as his good friend and Robert only laughs louder.

**Staffon**

Staffon Baratheon was told he was like a young little Robert. He took pride in this and perhaps the most thing he valued most was his fighting prowess. He took to the sword greatly and was a prodigy to any weapon really. He was hoping to learn more of the spear after he had killed that black stag he wanted to learn from the best of them all. The Red Viper of Dorne Prince Oberyn Martell who was a hell of a spearman. But for now he sticked to the sword under the tutelage of Ser Barristan and Ser Jamie Lannister the Kingslayer. He held little love for the Kingslayer but he respected his swordsmanship his skill with the blade was rivaled Ser Barristan Selmy. He was supposed to join his family to break their fast this morning. But he had a bit more pressing matters.

Rhaeny's gasped as he inserted his finger into her wet tight cunt. He grinned as she gasped inside the old tower. She was laying down on a sheet he brought with them her skirts hiked up so he could access her better. Her hand rubbed him vigorously and he hissed a little. This was something they had hidden for a while him and Rhaenys had a relationship if you would call that. This not incest they told themselves they shared no actual blood and she was most Martell than Targeryen. But offcourse she always reminded him of her 'virtue' and need to remain a maiden. So he had yet to seal the deal sort of speak. She was but a few years older than him but Rhaenys made him feel happy. He hoped to ask his mother and father to allow him to marry her. He cringed a little at the thought he was a prince and he would have to marry another Lords daughter. The seven hells if his father could marry his mother he would marry Rhaenys.

"You seem troubled my love" Rhaenys spoke up gently as her free hand guided his face to hers. He smiled kissed her deeply and gently before groping her free breast she spilled over her dress.

"Ti's nothing my lady…just thinking of our future is all. I will have you, you know" he smiled all too handsomely.

"Staffon…don't" she sighed before sitting up and leaving his erection alone to which he pouted to. She kissed him and he kissed her back with great's amount of love that Rhaenys almost felt like crying. Her heart cried out for him to love Staffon but it would seem fate to be cruel. He would be married to another she doubted King Robert would want his son with a Targeryen. Staffon held her chin gently and his stormy blue eyes looked deeply into her brown ones.

"My father said when he won his rebellion he was offered to Marry our current Lady Stark. He denied her and instead marry my mother out of love. He will allow our marriage and you shall be my queen and we will rule together and have lots of little Baratheon babies…and I will fuck you until your old and grey my lady" he grinned and Rhaenys blushed smacking his chest as she giggled behind her hand. Rhaenys kissed him and gripped him firmly stroking his manhood and he returned the favor until they both climaxed Staffon spiling his seed on the sheet. Sighing both of them kissed and he was oh so tempted to continue but they had to return to their families before they were missed.

Staffon arrived to find his cousin Lloyd practicing swords with Jon Snow the bastard. He met Jon and loved him instantly he was calm and had that sour look about him like Lord Stark and Staffon japed with him who returned the japes with good humor. Jon, Llooyd and, Staffon soon where good friends he felt a little sad that he would leave Lloyd behind as well as Jon. Picking up a practice sword he smirked and jumped in the middle of the fight as Jon and Lloyd locked swords he broke the struggle with a mighty swing. Jumping back Lloyd laughed with good humor and Jon smirked spinning his sword. The three boys circled each other swords up ready to fight. Staffon cursed grinning as Jon and Lloyd nodded to each other and attack in union against Staffon. Parrying their attacks left and right Staffon danced about them bloking his attackers every way and then. Jon went for a stab but staffon parried and span with his sword out. Loyd quickly jumped back with a 'whoa' and Staffon smacked Jon right on his ass. Lloyd laughed and span his sword. Jo rubbed his ass before turning on his brother and attacked him with a flurry of well-placed slashes.

"I have been betrayed by m own blood" grinned Llody in a dramatic voice. His younger brother Rami and his sister Myrcella soon joined them. And the young gril rooted for her brothers and Staffon joined in attacking Lloyd. Staffon grinned as Lloyd was driven back to the near by open stable his back hit the support beam.

"Oh seven hells" Jon and Staffon smirked at each other and swung their blades ducking Lloyd span against the beam coming on the other side Lloyd smacked Staffon on the ass but Jon rolled away in time. Ned, Ser Barristan and, Robert had been on the raised watch tower inside the wall as they watched Robert's son fight with Ned's.

**Eddard**

"Your boy is good Ned your bastard I mean" Robert commented. As he watched Jon though not as show off with his moves as Roberts boy. Nor was he as cocky as Lloyd who span and jumped and-seven hells! Ned watched as Lloyd parried Staffon's attack and left him wide open for a poke on his stomach doubling over Jon used Staffon and rolled over his doubled over back swinging his sword down making Lloyd jump back nearly dropping his sword. Robert next to him loudly called out to Jon congratualing the young man as Lloyd was quickly disarmed in his stunned state and Staffon was still winded.

"He's good Lord Stark he will make a fine squire and even greater knight" Ser Barristan smirked. Ned could not help but to agree as he saw Jon improvise as he did.

"Ned about that matter we spoke about do you have your answer?" Robert said still grinning ear to ear at watching their boy's swordplay. Ned smiled a little down at his boys before he turned to Robert and sighed.

"I have and I accept your offer Robert I will be your hand and help you rule the realm" Robert roared his approval and clapped him on the back.

"Together again Ned we are going to take Kings Landing by the balls and shake the realm. I need you to rule for me after all while I drink, fight and f" Robert stopped himself at Ned's raised face. Robert had for a moment forgotten who Lyanna was a sister to.

"Drink and fighting is what I'm best at" Robert smirked at his friend who sighed. Ned knew he had his work cut out for him…as well as Cersie who manipulated him to allow her to go. He only hoped Maester Luwin could handle Lloyd who took a little too much after his mother with his cocky attitude and boisterous personality. Lloyd reminded him a bit like Brandon fiery and deadly for a moment he thought of Jon's mother and he felt a pang of guilt as well. The gods be good he took from her as much as he did after him. His solem attitude was a trait both parents shared. Excusing himself he left to prepare as he knew that they would set on the Kings Road tomorrow. He found Halena his eldest sowing with Myrcella and Shireen and Rhaenys. He smiled to the ladies who bowed in return he walked to his daughters and spoke with them.

"Halena you and Myrcella will be coming with me tomorrow" he said smiling to his little ladies.

"Where are we going father?" asked Myrcella with wide eyes. He smiled and his heart swelled as the gods be good if Myrcella ever figured out that she had him wrapped around her little finger. She looked so much like her mother long brown hair grey eyes of winter and high cheek bones with a cute smile about her.

"Well I know your mother wants you to see the south so…we ride to Kings Landing tomorrow" he smiled and both girls squealed with delight while Shireen smiled with delight as she would get to keep her friends with her. Rhaenys smiled at how excited her little sister was she was terribly lonely in Dragonstone he tried his best but she had to deal with Aegon as well who always seemed to simmer in his hatred for their adoptive family.

"Truly father we will get to see the Red Keep?" asked Halena excited. She was his eldest daughter of one and four. She was soon approaching the age of marriage and Cersie was already thinking of matches. Perhaps to Robert Arryn the late Jon Arryns son. The sickly boy he guessed he would find back at the Red Keep.

"Indeed your mother myself and you two shall accompany us, ah as well as Jon" Myrcella smiled from ear to ear as she was very close to Jon. Halane as well was comforted that Jon would join them on their trip.

"Why is Jon coming father?" Halena asked curiously.

"He's going to be Ser Barristan Selmy's squire Jon. Is going to be a knight" Ned smiled to his girls who looked awed at the prospect that their shy Jon would be a knight.

"I can't wait to see him in his armor. Rhaenys do you think he would look like the heroes of old?" Myrcella asked.

"I am sure he would my lady Jon is very handsome" she smiled at the younger girl who scampered off to pack her things. Halena ever the little lady bowed to her lord father and left to pack. Shireen and Rhaenys excused themselves as well and Ned bid them farewell as well. Turning around Ned left to find his wife as well tomorrow they would ride south.

**Jon**

"A Knight eh? Well finally another Kingsguard I can challenge!" Staffon smirked at Jon. Jon chuckled he liked Staffon he reminded him of his brother boisterous and cocky. He always was reserved and tried his best to keep out of the spotlight from Lady Starks trueborn children. Aye he loved his siblings and he knew they loved him. Lady Stark as well took care of him when he was sick while Maester Luwin would take care of him she would go in and make sure he was well. She was good to him so he wanted to pay her back for her kindness. Still he always wanted to make his father proud and hard as he tried to deny it he wanted to make Cersie proud as well.

"Jon are you ready?" Myrcella came to his room looking at him shyly from his door. He smiled to his little sister and waved her in. giggling Myrcella hugged her brother's waist and he patted her head smiling at her.

"I am did you pack your stuff yet? You know how Septa Mordane can be" he mused. The Septa that thaught Myrcella and Halena to be proper southern born ladies.

"I know but I already packed it twice! She should be happy now…I hope" Myrcella grumbled huffing annoyed at having to re pack her clothes twice. Jon smiled and patted her dirty blond hair telling her that she would enjoy the south.

All the parties along with the free riders that had set pevalions outside Winterfell al got ready to set out on the Kings road. All parties got ready started to ride out as the parties rode out Jon was on the ground putting his riding gloves on. Lloyd, Rami and, little Rickon where all waiting for him by the main gate. Lloyd and Jon stared at each other both brothers grew up together fought together, trained together and truly loved each other. Lloyd threw his arms around his half-brother and Jon returned the embrace with as much favor. Pulling back Lloyd nodded to Jon who nodded back no words where needed between the brothers. Rami was next and he hugged Jon fiercly. Jon smiled and patted his head and little Rickon who Jon lifted off his feet and hugged. Finally Theon Greyjoy came up to him and smirked and offered Jon his hand. Jon looked at it for a second before clasping it firmly and Greyjoy smirked wider before Jon spoke.

"Take care of them" Jon said looking at his younger siblings and older brother.

"Aye…you make sure you do the same to Lord Stark and Lady Stark" he said. Jon nodded and left to mount his horse. With that the procession all left and rode south to Kings Landing. The massive party rode south on the Kings Road and set up camp at Gewynd. There they stopped the night Halena and Myrcella played with Lady and Fang. While Jon Snow trained Ghost and then trained with Ser Barristan who already started his training as his squire.

"Walking about with Rhaenys in the woods Staffon came up to a river an there he found Myrcella in breeches playing with a butchers boy swords with sticks. Winking at Rhaneys he joined them with all the seriousness of a prince.

"And what may you two be doing?" he asked. Myrcella blushed and the butchers boy stuttered at him

"P-Playing s-swords m'lord" he said.

"I'm not a Lord I am a prince you know" he said hiding his grin.

"S-sorry my prince" as he walked by the river Staffon saw anonther branch on the ground. He kicked it up and stood in a ready s tance.

"As a punishment then a duel! On your guard!" the boy suddenly smiled and Myrcella giggled and joined the butchers boy to fight the prince.

"Ha two against one! My lady Rhaenys I will win in your honor!" he smirked. Rhaenys giggled behind her hand.

"I shall await your victory than my prince!" she smiled at them and they played swords for a while.

The next morning they rode again to the Neck where some of the free riders left the host as they came from the neck. Crossing Moat Cailin the party laid camp near Greywater Watch setting up Pavilions.

**Eddard**

It would seem Robert wanted to ride with him so he exited his Pavilion leaving Cersie behind who complained the neck was too humid for her taste. He smirked and kissed his wife sweetly before going out and finding his horse. He rode out of the camp to find Robert already along with Ser Barristan and Jon ever the faithful squire. He was surprise to find Stannis there as well. Nodding to the companions he rode out with them. While Robert wore a black surcoat and a sword at his hip with riding breeches and boots. Stannis as well in black with a surcoat leather gloves and boots and sword at his hip. Jon wore his usual black leathers and Ser Barristan in his white scaled armor. Ned wore grey and red surcoat and grey riding breeches and brown boots.

"Ned I need to speak with you Varys just told me his little birds on Pentos Viserys and Daenerys Targeryen still live." Robert grumbled. Stannis growled knowing where this was going Robert ignored him.

"Shes being marired to a Dothraky war lord this…Khal Drogo. He has fourty thousand screamers at his back" Robert looked at Ned with purpose

"So what? Should we send her a wedding present?" Ned said.

"Aye a sharp knife and a good man to wield it if she won't do us the favor herself" Robert said.

"Robert you can't possibly mean this?" the gods be good Ned could not believe this had he not learned from the ordeal with Elia and her children?

"This would not be the first time Robert suggested this Lord Stark" growled Stannis who liked the idea not.

"She marries this Khal Drogo and we will have fourty thousand screamers at our door! I want her dead Ned DEAD!" Robert roared in his fury.

"We do not butcher children Robert! Did you learn nothing from the sack of Kings Landing?" Robert grit his teeth.

"Bah! The others take you and your damnable Northen honor Ned!" Snapping his reins Robert rode off to cool off. Ned sighed in relief while Stannis nodded to Ned who returned the gesture. They would have to work together to keep Robert from doing big mistakes it would seem. Ser Barristan rode to follow Robert Jon nodded to his father and Stannis before he snapped the rains after Ser Barristan. Sighing Ned excused himself to return to his wife and children to cool off Stannis nodded and left to do the same. After a feast and Ned and Robert made up as they talked around a table.

"And before the old man could even fart! I threw the pie and food just flew through the entire hall HAHA!" Robert laughed grandly. Ned laughed with his friend as they talked of the old days their older days with Jon Arryn. "I have half a mind to leave this host behind and ride off into the sunset. What do you say Ned me and you and a couple of bar wenches on the kings road" Robert laughed grinning.

"Aye if you had told me fifteen years earlier" Ned smiled.

"Aye…we were young then, I tell you this damnable throne has made me old. The gods be good I didn't get fat on the damn thing." Robert sighed he had made sure to train with his hammer and run and keep his strength. He wanted his lady wife after all to enjoy his body as he enjoyed hers.

"Hah gods remember that one girl what was her name you know the one with the big teets you could burry your face in" Robert started already laughing a little.

"Betsey? And she was one of yours" Ned grinned.

"Betsey! Thank the gods for Betsey and her tits" Robert laughed along with Ned as Ned slapped his knee in good humor.

"Damn what was her name? Gods you know from the Kingsguard your bastards mother" Robert tried to remember. Ned became solemn as he remembered his once first love. Ashara Dayne.

"Ashara Dayne" he said looking into the sun sent as if he was seeing Ashara all over again. By the old and new gods she was beautiful her purple eyes hunting and that first dance he had with her. Ned had thought of asking for her hand in marriage after they shared that passionate night before the Rebellion. He had ridden to starfall in the cover of night he met her at night and told her was going to war to fight with Robert for his family justice. They shared a night of love and passion he was gone the next morning only finding out about Jon after he had left to deliver Ser Arthur Dayne's sword to them.

"Aye you never told me about her I know she was a beautiful woman" Robert said a sigh.

"And I never will" he said looking at Robert seriously and for a momenth they stared at each other. And they both laughed not sure at what in particularly just their memories perhaps. Of their old times together. They retreated to bed after a few more hours and readied for the final stretch to Kings Landing. The party took to the Kings road the next morning and marched south yet again this time stopping at Harrenhall briefly. Lyanna spent the day in a gloom in Harrenhall no matter how hard Robert her children or Ned tried to cheer her up. The next day the party set out again in full steam and made the final march to Kings Landing. Finally the Royal host down to around eighty men made it to Kings Landing. Myrcella despite her mother's protest rode up front with Jon she sat side saddle securely between Jon's arms as they gently galloped the Kings road to see the city loom in the distance. The Red Keep towered over the city Myrcella excitedly pointed at it while Jon smiled at her excitement. He was excited as well but it would not do well to seem like an excited boy to his new mentor. Ser Barristan rode just slightly ahead of him next to Robert and Ned. Watched the Red keep become ever closer the walls to the old city becoming bigger as they walls start to tower over them as they got near the city. On top of the wall near the watch towers a man yelled loudly.

"The King return! Open the gate!" the gold cloack roared. The massive gates opened and Jon Snow along with Myrcella got a good look at the cities entry as people went about their business. Ned and Robert where the first into the walls and as they entered the city and saw the Red Keep way above the city Ned instantly knew one thing. Life was only going to get hard from this day on as Ned tried to keep the realm together.

**Get excited people we have left Winterfell and the North behind! Along with Lloyd, Rami and, little Rickon. Now to answer some questions…okay Question.**

**Q: "What happened to Cat and little Robb?"**

**A: Well this will be answered in a Lore and History of Westeros Chapter narrated by Cersie I believe! Her or Lyanna.**

**Now then we are in Kings Landing meaning shit will soon go down and this happy go lucky world is about to go to shit. This whole situation is going to turn into a FUBAR! So enjoy this happy go lucky stuff while you can! Because make no mistake good sirs and ladies!**

**War is coming to Westeros…with all its glory…and all its horrors.**

**Oh and for Dany fans she will get her POVs but not right now as it stands she will be a distant threat to Westeros so patience my little ones patience.**

**Also remember good people! What is already dead may not die!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Eddard**

Ned had barely gotten time to get into the Red Keep before he was called for an emergency council meeting. He was in his assigned room in the tower of the hand when a servant boy arrived to tell him his presence was required at the small council meeting. Though Cersei protested and wanted to join him he urged her to stay behind for now and arrange their household. Ned made his way through the Red Keep until he made it to the council meeting room. There he found Lord Stannis Baratheon Master of ships as well as Lord Renly Baratheon Lord of Storms End and Master of Laws, Petyr Baelish Master of coin, Lord Varys 'The Spider' Master of Whispers and, Maester Pycell. Renly was the first to welcome Lord Stark into the council meeting.

"Lord Stark! Welcome to Kings Landing forgive our…unexpected call" Renly's eyes traveled to Stannis. Stannis shook hands firmly with Ned before he quickly took his seat with the rest of the council members. Looking about Ned noticed they were short two members it would seem, Robert and Ser Barristan were missing.

"We are but six…where is Robert?" asked Ned.

"Our king I'm afraid has other matters to attend to, as such he delegates these small matters to us Lord Stark." Petyr smiled smoothly to Ned.

"We should wait for the King as is proper" Ned said eyeing Petyr warily already. Renly laughed as he relcined on his chair with his elbow resting on the arm rest and putting his thumb and forefinger to his scruffy chin.

"If we wait for Robert our wait will be along you Lord Stark" Renly grinned in good humor.

"Aye Robert won't show himself best we do this matter quickly" Stannis grunted his agreement with Renly.

"Very well…what is it we must discuss" Ned.

"A Tourney Lord Stark in your honor it seems" Varys explained midly. Producing a letter and sliding it to his left where Petry handed it to Ned who took the front of the sit this meeting. The way the council sat was Ned in the king's chair as his stand in, on the left Stannis next to Stannis Renly. To his right sat Petry and next to Petyr Varys at the other end Maester Pycell. Ned got the letter and opened it and read it and immidetly cringed. A frivolous expense this tourney would be Ned frowned. He wanted no part of this but Robert was Robert.

"I tried to sway Robert otherwise of this Tourney being too frivolous but he would not listen. I advised he place a tax on warehouses to lessen the expense but I would have better luck convincing a Dornishman into celibacy" Stannis commented drily.

"What would the expense be my lord?" Petyr asked smirking. Ned read out-loud from the paper.

"Forty thousand golden dragons to the champion. Twenty thousand to the man who comes second, another twenty to the winner of the melee, and ten thousand to the victor of the archery competition" Ned cringed.

"Ninety thousand gold pieces" Petyr cocked his head ever so slightly. "We must as well remember the other costs…Our god king will no doubt want a prodigious feast cooks, carpenters, serving girls and, fools alike"

"Fools we have a plenty Lord Baelish" Renly smirked at Petyr. Maester Pycell spoke to Petyr.

"Will the treasury bare the expense?" asked the old Maester.

"What treasurey is that?" Petyr smirked as he leaned back on his seat threading his fingers together "Spare me your foolishness old man you know as well as I that treasury has been empty for years. I will have to borrow the money. The Lannisters have been most accommodating as of late" Petyr smirked at Pycell who ignored him. "After all how much would this make our debt to him? Three million dragons?" Petyr placidly said. Ned gaped at Petyr hearing this madness!

"Are you claiming the crown is three million golden dragons in debt!?" Ned roared.

"No I am telling you Lord Stark the crown is six million gold dragons in debt" Petyr replied still placidly.

"Areys left a treasury overflowing with gold, I refuse to believe Jon Arryn allowed Robert to bagger the realm" Ned said.

"The Mater of coin finds the money it's the king that spends it Lord Stark" Petyr shrugged. Ned sighed slacking on the King's chair.

"Lord Baelish see to it that the tax on all brothels are placed. We can all agree that will be one of the biggest money providers and I will speak to Robert on the tax on warehouses" Ned said. Before Petyr could protest Ned spoke up againg.

"We will end the meeting today and convene tomorrow start making preparations for the tourney. If the gods are good I can convince Robert to drop this all together" Ned said and stood as did the rest of the council stood after him and they all offered a bow to each other and left. Stannis walked up to Ned and spoke.

"Lord Stark once you have rested I wish to speak with you privetly with a manner that is of great importance" Ned nodded and they both bid each other farewell. Ned sighed and decided to retire to his chambers. Some wine and Cersei's company might lessen his stress, _Robert will make me go grey before I hit forty. _Ned thought wryly before him left sighing and rolling his shoulders bones popping.

**Jamie**

Jamie walked with purpose to the tower of the hand determined to see Cersei alone this time. She avoided him the entire stay at Winterfell he would see her damn it all. Jamie wore his usual white armor with gold trimming his sword at his hip. He climbed the tower and found the door leading to the hands rooms. Two Stark guards stood outside hands on their swords that rested on their hips. Clad in light leather armor gray breeches and brown boots. The man on the right narrowed his eyes a thim.

"What may I do for you Kingslayer" the guard on the right spoke. If Jamie remembered correctly his name was Jory Cassel.

"I came to speak with my sister" he smiled smoothly his own hand lazily resting on his sword. Jory stared at him for a moment as if judging him nodding he spoke.

"Wait here I will see if Lady Stark will receive you" Jory turned and disappeared into the door the other Guard stepped in front of the door staring at Jamie carefully.

**Cersei**

Cersei arranged her home as she liked it she was surprisingly happy doing this as she ordered the servants around. Arranging her home putting Neds things in their place neatly by his chest near their bed. He wore simpler leather instead of how the other southern Lords dressed as. Her dresses where packed into the dresser where Lady Lysa once held her own dresses. The door opened and she turned smiling expecting Ned. Jory Cassle bowed properly as he was well aware of his lady's strict look on propriety. "Jory? What is the matter?" she spoke raising a brow.

"My Lady forgive the disturbance but it would seem you have a visitor, should I turn him away?" Jory spoke. Cersei narrowed her eyes in suspicion Jory was well aware he was supposed to announce the name of the visitor as is proper…he was hiding something.

"Those this visitor have a name Jory?" Cersei asked. He tensed and looked away for a moment.

"Aye My Lady…it is Ser Jamie Lannister the Kingslayer" he said. Cersei frowned she knew she couldn't avoid him permanently. She sighed knowing she might as well speak to him now.

"Let him in Jory" she ordered the captain of her husband's guard pressed his lips together and nodded. She knew in the North an oath breaker was held with little regard but Jamie would not harm her of that she was positive. Jamie was let in, but Jory however did not leave standing by the door hand at his sword.

"I was hoping we could speak in private" Jamie casually stared at Jory.

"Lord Stark ordered me to guard Lady Stark" Jory replied quickly.

"I think a Kingsguard would be a superb and much better guard no?" Jamie smirked.

"Aye she will be as safe as Areys was" growled Jory.

"Enough Jory leave us…I assure you my brother will not harm me" girtting his teeth Jory bowed and turned opening the door.

"I will be right outside if you need my My Lady" he said at the open doorway Cersei nodded and he closed the door. She liked Jory very much so he was devoted and she knew he would give his life for her and her children. For that she let him step over the line a few times such as this time.

**Jamie**

Gods she was still so beautiful even after not seeing her for so long Jamie thought. His gloved hand raised reaching for her before he could reach her face she turned. "What do you want?" she spoke with cold disdain to him and Jamie almost felt his heart shattered. _You whore…you let yourself be fucked by Stark. _Jamie thought with anger but he placed his hand down stepping back a bit her scent was intoxicating him.

"Is that all you can say to me…you didn't speak to me like this before" Jamie said his voice even.

"Before…before was a long time and our relationship ended as such" Cersei growled her green eyes glaring daggers at him. His lips where pressed together in a thin line _I am of no use to you…is that it? _Jamie chuckled the bitterness showing through. He turned his white cloak flowed behind him as he walked to the door he paused and turned to her and his green eyes shined with unshed tears. _Don't allow her the pleasure. _He guarded his head quickly and smirked lopsided like.

"Why do the gods make love such a hateful woman" he said though emotion seeped through pain evident. Opening the door Jory briefly glanced his way before Jamie walked off only stopping once.

"Oh…and I could have gut you both before you ever even drew your swords" Jamie smirked the gone from his face as he threw the last comment over his shoulder smirking. Jory growled and bit back the retort as Jamie walked away with a swagger. _I have lost a lover and I feel nothing now. _If the gods favored him they would give him a war a to fight so he could be happy again…here in the Red Keep Jamie Lannister has been sad for far too long.

**Cersei**

Jamie opened up an old wound with those words. She loved him once _little good his love did me _she thought bitterly. She had begged him to stop this somehow to save her from being sent north to be fucked by that dreary man and give him a litter of pups. He did not stop it and she hated Jamie her father and the world for that but Ned…Ned was gentle he was patient and oh so shy. She smiled sadly as she sat herself down on sofa. He was so terribly shy and when she was wed during the bedding ceremony when Jory had ripped her dress off her and Ned were just there sitting. He was there only in his inner shirt she looked at him defyingly and she opened her mouth to throw a seething insult but he spoke first.

_I will not bed you…I will not force myself on you as I know this is something you did not want. But our duties cannot be overlooked so I will not share your bed until you wish me to do so. _He left the bedroom and she was given her own rooms. Cersei spent most of her days in her rooms drunk and scornful of her husband. He would try to talk to her and gently encourage her to try the north. Aye Ned was patient with her and coaxed her out tending to her needs bringing a bit of the south to her. Building a sept for her and even had dresses in southern styles made just for her he ate with her even if she ignored him. Finally she gave in to doing her duty. He denied her and she was angry the seven she was angry she gave herself to him and he denied her.

_I…have done my best to please you my lady and I want you to give me a chance for you to love me. As I have come to fall in love with you, you who is strong and have shown to be as strong as the north. He smiled at her in that melancholy manor of his. _She allowed him to let him have his meals with her and she finally spoke to him they had had mild and awkward conversation. She bit a little in her conversations he still did not falter and instead japed right back though she would get frustrated at him she liked it. Ned gave her his own version of verbal spars aye she tried and gods be good she tried but she finally fell for him. She abandoned her rooms one night and found his it was not the best rooms' bur nor was it the lowliest. Opening the door she found him there awake in bed with a book on his hand and a candle burning. She was wearing very thin night clothes and she was freezing in parts she never thought could freeze over.

"_My Lady? To what do I owe this visit at this late visit at this hour?" he asked book closed and he stood. She shivered before him and he raised a brow as she was wrapped in a thick blanket. _

"_I…wish to….gods it's so bloody cold up here" she blushed frustrated" he smiled at her and offered her a spot on his bed with thicker furs to wrap herself in. Not trusting her words again Cersei dropped her beed sheets. He gasped face in shock and his eyes with some shame looked at her body her gown see through. Swallowing Ned tried to speak to her._

"_M-My Lady" he spoke._

"_Make love to me…Ned please show me your love…so I may show you mine" he smiled gently. He hugged her and kissed her so closely and they both lost themselves to their lust. She moved herself to the lord's room after that where she and Ned shared a bed, their lives, and their love._

Ned walked into their rooms and she instantly smiled at him Ned smirked walking up to her. "What ails my lady that she smiles so?" he japed. She smirked and threw her arms around him hugging him tightly and kissed him deeply. Ned returned the action and raised a brow with a good natured smile he was right his wife would do him some good from already having a problem as being the hand.

**Royce**

These recruits where all less than useless thieves hungry commonfolk and hardly any of them knew how to hold a sword. Currently he was on the elevator with two of his brothers and a lord from the south but offcourse he was not just any lord. Lord Tyrion Lannister the Imp who made his way here to see the Wall. He had come by ship it would seem and landed at Eastwatch-by-the-Sea and traveled The Gift to reach Castle Black. The Imp was an interesting that one a tongue as sharp as a sword and a wit as dry the Dornish Marshehs. Rocye found he enjoyed the man's company and enjoyed drinking some wine with the imp. With a loud clank and rock the elevator reached the top of the wall Tyrion rocked with the elevator and spread his arms to steady himself. Rocye smirked as Tyrion shook his head after steadying himself and Royce opened the gate motioning for Tyrion to go out first. "You get used to the buckle of this contraption after a while" smirked Royce. Tyrion walked through the wall nodding to Roye.

"I won't stay long enough to get comftarble that I assure you" Tyion drawled to Royce who chuckled to his brothers. Eddison Tollett someone Royce found reminded him of Will who died holding the White Walkers off while he ran to inform the Nights Watch. He was ignored and punished in the cells of Castle Black for abandoning his brothers. They called him crazy but Royce was not going to be deterred his brothers did not die for nothing.

"Come now Lord Tyrion you should us at the Watch take the vows and become part of the honorable brothers in black" Eddison drawled next to Tyrion as the smaller man waddled along the wall. Grenn next to Royce only chuckled.

"Me? Into celibate? Why the whores would go begging from Drone Casterly Rock" Tyrion said with a twist of his mouth. Grenn and Eddison barked a good laugh while Royce smirked shaking his head chuckling. "No I just wanted to see the wall stand at the top and piss off the edge of the world" Tyrion mounted the raised platforms off the Wall. As did Royce Eddison and Grenn Tyrion looked to his sides and nodded to them. "Alright Rangers ready cocks" Tyrion quipped the four men undid their breeches and whipped out their cocks. "loose!" smirked Tyrion and all four men pissed off the edge of the world laughing with Lord Tyrion as they did so the entire time. That night the three men drank and toasted for the night. Lord Tyrion would leave and as Tyrion was left the great hall to find the quarters provided to him he was stopped by Royce.

"Lord Tyiron a word if I may?" Rocye looked about nervously before placing his eyes on Tyrion again. Pausing for a second Tyrion nodded.

"My brothers do not believe me…I suppose aside from Eddison and Grenn but two men aren't enough. I ran into something when we were on a ranging in the Hunted Forest" Royy said licking his lips in the cold. Tyrion raised a brow in curiosity.

"What would that be ice?" he said with dry humor. Royce did not laugh this time.

"I'm not mad I can tell you this is true but I ran into…the Others…White Walkers I I saw one fo them. He was gastly a face like rotten meat but blue in color. He wore plated armor but it was like glass it had this sword that looked like glass." Royce spoke fear evident in his voice and eyes.

"Surely you jest Royce The Others are as real as Snarks and Grumlings coming for us at night. Stories told by wet nurses at the teet" Tyrion said about to walk away.

"I know what I saw!" he protested "Please…warn the King we must start the mandate to man the Wall again…I fear another long night may be on us" Rocye said with fear quickly asking the Warrior for Strength. Tyrion thought it over for a second then sighed not believing he let himself believe what a half drunk young boy was saying.

"Royce…I will see what I can do when I make my way to Kings Landing I will talk to the King" offered Tyrion if only to calm the obviously drunk man. Royce paused before showing some relief.

"Thank you Lord Tyrion we must man the Wall. Because night approaches and the night is dark and full of terrors" hissed Royce he nodded to Tyrion and left him to retire to his own chambers. They were coming he kept muttering to himself The Others would come for them all and the Nights Watch where less than a thousand strong.

**Doran**

The Lord of Dorne sat in his chair cursing the gods for this gout as his brother Oberyn walked into his chambers. Looking at his brother he nodded to him in mild irritation as Oberyn gave him that smirk of his and sat next to him on the sofa. "Have you heard?" asked Oberyn innocently enough. Doran chuckled and smirked at Oberyn his plans would soon bear fruit and Dorne would hold the Iron Throne. Aegon must sit the Iron Throne and the Usurper must die. The Martells would not be denied having their own to sit the Throne as Aegon would have sat the Iron Throne bringing great power to House Martel. Oberyn on the other hand held the Targeryen line with disdain as Rhaegar had pushed Elia aside for another woman. He was however a prince of Dorne and he would do his duty by his family and brother. He after all must save elia and her Children who held her hostage to keep Dorne in line.

"This Tourney gives us the perfect chance my spies tell me Aegon hates the Baratheon line and will do as we ask of him. All we must do is place him on the Iron Throne and we will hold the power over the Seven Kingdoms.

"So does this mean you want me to go and get the boy?" Oberyn stood from the Sofa and poured himself a drink from the wine Doran had brought to him. The Lord of Dorne nodded to him before speaking.

"Take as many men as you need and bring the boy we have to strike before the Iron snaps" Doran said before he adjusted his position on the sofa.

"Do you truly believe war will break out so easily?" Oberyn walked back to the sofa and reclined on it placing his booted feet on the table before it.

"The only reason this realm is together is dead, Jon Arryn is dead and Robert has already made enough Lords mad enough that they may just pour their support to anyone challenging Robert's claim." Doran explained.

"Like Viserys? The beggar King I hear people are calling him" Oberyn chuckled amused.

"Viserys is a fool…but a fool with a Dothraki army but until he crosses The Narrow he is of little consequence to us. Just bring us the boy and everything will fall into place I can talk an alliance with Tywin Lannister even the Tyrells as retched as it sounds." Doran said scrunching his nose.

"Hm…Very well I will bring the boy here I just hope you don't get us all killed Doran. Lord Eddard Stark holds a lot of sway with King Robert if anyone can straighten the realm…I believe this man might do so" Oberyn left his empty cup behind and left to prepare for the journey to Kings Landing.

**Renly**

Loras washed his back gently massaging his tired shoulders Lord Renly was tired this day. His lover welcomed as he washed him gently pleasing him. Renly had been seeing Loras in secret for a few years now…he kept this well hidden thankfully no leaks that he was aware off and whenever they would be together he would dismiss everyone so they could be alone. "So how was your meeting today?" Loras asked him.

"Terrible…more money to be spent on this Tourney that the Hand doesn't even won…if it were up to me that money would be spent on the poor" Renly mumbled.

"Aye you would be fair" Loras.

"I would" Renly.

"Just" Loras

"Aye very just" Renly.

"A good king" Loras.

Renly paused as he said this….Robert had his heir and though he despised his brother doing things that did not benefit the realm. The throne was by law and right Staffon's.

"I am too low on the line of succession…hah Stannis has a better claim than I do" Renly laughed bitterly.

"Rheagar had a better claim than Robert…but Robert had the better Army" Loras commented wrapping his arms around Renly's waist.

"Who would support any claim I made?" Renly frowned.

"We would" Loras said speaking of house Tyrell. His father had told him to try his best to sway Renly into making a claim for the Throne. He wondered if it was truly his father or his grandmother the Queen of Thorns. He cared little so long as he could be with his love Renly he would do as his duty to his house and be with Renly.

"One house is not enough...but I have the Storm Lands almost half of them have sworn their fielty to me and me alone. I could take Storms End and…no. Robert is a bad king not a bad commander. He will tear apart anyone who crosses him" Renly warned with a slight growl. "Enough of this speak of politics and treachery Loras. Let's just enjoy each other's company for now we can think on this some other time" Renly turned and kissed him. Still Loras had done his job the seed was planted and all he had to do was water it and give it care. After all who better than a Tyrell to garden a budding rose?

**HOHOHOHO….The Martells plot! The Tyrells plot! Dany and Viserys are a distant threat that people seem to give two craps about. Wonder what Baelon is doing? Nothing really he's chillin biding his time with his Ironborn for shit to hit the fan before he can make his moves.**

**Doran is loyal to the Targeryen if that ain't clear enough! He also wants Aegon to sit the throne as he could hold much sway over him a tempting offer! Tywin? Well he didn't get shit from Robert and his only heir is Tyrions which we know he cares little for but who's to say Aegon or the Tyrells won't give him something he wants in return? Mayhaps his son take from the Whitecloaks? The tourney fast approaches and war is starting to edge ever so closely! Now to answer questions…okay question still**

**Q: Does Jamie still hold a torch for Cersei?**

**A:YES as this chapter so clearly put it and oh Jamie this will probably hunt you or hey who knows maybe he will make some right decisions? We shall see…we shall see.**

**Also thanks a lot pal now I gotta go back and fix Cersie into Cersei…UGH.**

**Heres Tyrion! Who was off seeing the wall but instead of going with Robert he went by sea knowing his siter would probably not be TOO happy about seeing him. **

**Baelish oh Baelish do I have plans for you, you sneaky little basterd you :D **

**The war is coming and guys seriously Robert is just a bad King Lyanna is ALSO a bad Queen and cares little for ruling. Not to mention they are both hot headed and their choices landed a lot of pissed off lords Tyrells one of them. Still he has the North and the West…maybe possibly the West Tywin is a real wild card right now in alliance wise. He will be sought after as we are all well aware of the power of house Lannister.**

**Any whore History and Lore of Westeros is on the next chapter and what has happened to Robb and Cat will be revealed :D. READ AND REVIEW PLZ ;~;**


	6. Chapter 6

**History and Lore of Westero **

**Cersei**

**Robert's Rebellion**

Lloyd knocked on the door to his mother's room gently waiting patiently for an answer. After a few minutes she answered him to enter and the young heir to Winterfell entered. Closing the door behind him Lloyd saw his mother sitting in her dining table dirking wine absently looking through a book on the counter. The light of the early morning coming through the window illuminating the room and giving it a grey type of lighting. Sitting in front of her mother who motioned for him to sit, sitting Lloyd waited patiently for his mother as she closed her book and her green eyes looked him over. "Did you know why I asked you here?" Cersei began as she sat back on her sit reclining on the comftarble chair.

"Aye…I asked father to tell me about the Rebellion but…he won't speak to me about it" He stated. He passed her initial test to seem intimidating and act as if he was in trouble. He sat back straight grey eyes did not waver Lloyd showing conviction in learning about the Rebellion. Cersie smiled and began her tale of Roberts Rebellion.

"Everyone claims the Rebellion began with Rheagar abducting your aunt Lyanna. But this all really began at Lannisport…or atleast part of the events that spiraled into the war. My father Tywin Lannister held a Tourney in Lannisport on honor Areys Targeryen where he planned to marry me off to Arey's son Rheagar Targeryen" Cersei looked off as if she was again sitting in the royal box with the royal family where she first saw Rheagar.

"Though I had become infatuated with Rheagar Areys in his madness instead chose to insult my father and deny him. Three years later your Grandfather had, had enough and resigned his post as Hand of the King. He took his ten thousand bannermen from Kings Landing and left Areys to the wolve when Robert raised his banners." Cersei smirked. Lloyd nodded as he leant on the table corssing his arms on the table and leaning on them as he listened interested. The young boy truly took after her in the sense he was more interested than just fighting.

"The Tourney at Harrenhall happened and Prince Rhaegar won the Joust and crowned your aunt. The queen of love and beauty…if only because I was not present" Cersei winked at Lloyd who chuckled at his mother's jape.

"Rhaegar stole Lyanna at night they rode away in the cover of night and your father's late brother Brandon Stark wanted blood…freshly married to Catelyn Tully in a marriage arranged by Hoster Tully and your late Grandfather Rickon Stark." Cersei stood and poured herself some wine before resuming speaking.

"However when he rode south he did not notice a little something off…his new lady wife Catelyn Stark followed him south in the cover of night. When she arrived to Kings Landing her beloved was already in chains and Areys ever in his madness ordered Lady Catelyn to be captured as well despite his Queen Rhaelia begging him to let her go free" Cersei frowned as she sat and took a drink of her wine before she continued.

"Areys then ordered Rickon Stark to ride south and ransom off his son and even ordered Hoster Tully to go south and Ransom his daughter…Hoster was the smarter man as Rickon Stark rode south only to be apprehended by Aerys. While under the Red Keep Cells Brandon demanded trial by combat and Areys agreed…the twisted king however only proved how cruel he really was" Cersei looked directly at Lloyd who was frowning thinking and a face of disgust at Areys actions were clear.

"Still in his armor Areys had Rickon Stark hoisted on chains and light a fire under him with Wildfire a substance that once light putting it out is nearly impossible" Cersei whispered the last part to emphasize the danger of the flames.

"He gave Brandon a sword said he could save his father…but off course Areys was cruel and told Brandon his wife that came to demand his freedom was captured and she was being held in the tower of the hand. He told Brandon he had to choose to save his father in the Throne room here or let Catelyn be executed." Cersei sighed watching as Lloyd murmured the gods name in a curse as he thought over what happened over he understood now why his father did not wish to relieve this memories.

"Brandon…so I've heard was tore a sundered by the choice as he stood there his father screaming in agony as he was cooked in his own armor. Brandon with tears in his eyes chose Catelyn and ran to the tower of the hand to save his beloved…." Cersei stopped to look at Lloyd and pressed her lips together.

"He found her there she had been raped…more than once and murdered brutally her head severed from her shoulders….blood and semen covered the bed of the hand and Brandon let a scream of anguish that was heard around the Red Keep out. He ran with all his might back to the Throne Room where his father had already died by the fire and Areys all the while laughed cruelly. They said as soon as Brandon left the throne room Areys had laughed and laughed until Brandon came back only to find his father dead and Arey's executioner drop the head of Catelyn Stark at Areys feet" Brandon angry tried to kill Areys…but Ser Barristan Selmey who watched the whole thing did his duty as Areys sworn sword and killed Brandon who fought poorly in his anguish and anger" Cersei finished as she drank the last of her wine to wash down the bile rising up on her throat. She hated this story…especially telling her children but Lloyd was strong. He was his father's son after all and her son he was the best of Lannister and Stark he would not crumble or shy away from death.

"Areys later demanded the head of Robert and Eddard he did not expect however Robert, Jon and, Eddard would raise their banners to dethrone him. As Robert fought South your father rode to Riverrun to make an alliance with the Tullys. Your father promised justice…they wanted vengeance Jon Arryn promised them Arys head on a pike demaning the words of house Tully be served _Family, Duty, Honor _I suppose they got their duty and their family avenged but they also insisted Lysa be married to Jon Arryn, who agreed heartedly." Cersei smiled sardonically.

"Finally when my father sacked Kings Landing the Tullys seemed to have forgotten their _honor _and readily supported my father" Cersei finished her story.

"Vengeance…I understand why house Tully said nothing when Kings Landing was sacked. I understand a man must be honorable but if it had been up to me I would have rewarded grandfather for bringing justice and vengeance for my loss" Lloyd commented rather darkly for a boy of one and three. Her heart ached a little her boy thought so darkly but could not help but be a bit proud. She raised her brow as she saw him roll his right shoulder. She had noticed him do that whenever he did things he wasn't too happy about or his father didn't agree with.

"Why do you do that? Lloyd…roll your shoulder I mean" he chuckled and blushed a bit embarrassed.

"Whenver I say…or do I suppose something that I feel I must do but father would be disappointed with me about…I feel as if his hand is on my right shoulder…heavy with the burden of my honor being shamed. I well…I want to make father proud but I can't always choose the honorable option when something that could be beneficial hangs in the balance. I mean if I was given the choice to kill an innocent to save my family…I would do it. It's not honorable or the selfless thing to do but family comes first" Lloyd said with determination.

"I understand though your father cringes…I already told him there is nothing I would not do to protect those I love and hold dearest to my heart. You my beautiful children" she walked around and urged Lloyd to hug her and Lloyd hugged his mother tightly as he did not tell her but when he felt the weight on his right shoulder on the left he felt his mother's light hand and approving smile. "And your father he's a good man but here in Westeros always remember my little love no good deed goes unpunished in Westeros" she told him. Lloyd hugged his mother she kissed his forehead and sent him off to his morning studies. Cersei sat and sighed and filled her cup with wine again she needed to drink something to wash away the memories of the mad King Aerys.

**There you go kids the fate of Cat and Robb has been revealed and I feel bad Dx. But if they lived Hoster Tully would have married Cat to Ned and I couldn't pair Cersei with Ned. How they got married? How did Tywin let his precious daughter be married off to Ned? Well wait till the next Lore and History of Westeros! This one probably narrated by Stannis or Eddard…hmm or maybe Lyanna or Cersei again idk. Next one will be about The Sack of Kings Landing how did, Elia and her children escaped Gregor Clegane killing them. **

**Also hope this answers a bit of Silvers question about dealing with being more Lannister than Stark for the kids of Cersei and Ned. Lloyd will have to make a lot of decisions that will weigh on him heavily through this war! Hope it will fill you up as for little Rickon and Rami? They are young and Cersei has yet to teach them the realities of the world. With her now in Kings Landing however they will be a bit more Stark than Lannister but they will be forced to grow up like Brann and Rickon were forced to. **

**Baelon how you doing there on the Iron Island STILL steaming in your hatred eh? Also a guest dude when you spoke about **

"**And how many innocents she will murder for her freedom"…I'm assuming you meant Lyanna? Well she is a bit selfish on that matter she started a war so…yeah she still is messing up on this instance. So she is a bad queen but who knows she might grow up a little. Also yeah in the word of Jorah Mormont **

"**There's a beast in every man and it stirs when you put a sword in his hand" raping and pillaging will be a plenty. So don't worry there :X. Also you are right Mace is a greedy son of a betch! He already has Loras seducing Renly xD lol. **

**Oberyn Martel can't wait till you get to Kings Landing! :D you will bring the shit storm that's about to hit this land. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Eddard**

Having truly been tired Ned turned Stannis down the night before telling him he would meet him first thing in the morning. Though not pleased Stannis agreed after all the ride north was a clean month for each trip here and back. A man of his word Ned promptly by passed everyone to meet Stannis personally in the hands tower. Sitting behind his desk reading the finances books from Baelish Ned tried to figure out what bloody expenses his old friend had to bankrupt the Realm. Cersei not deterred this time was sitting by him legs crossed with a cup of wine to her lips. Jory opened the door nodding to Stannis as the Lord stepped in he shook hands with Ned bowed to Cersei and took a sit before him. "Lord Stark good morning Lady Stark. Shall we start?" Stannis never one for useless pleasantries got to the point. Ned for one nodded wanting to straighten this mess of a realm out.

"What's the matter we have to talk about Lord Stannis?" Ned began clasping his hands together leaning on his desk.

"Not a matter but a, who…Janos Slynt the captain of the Gold cloaks. He's in little fingers pocket I heard he's been selling positions of authority as well as taking bribes" Stannis explained. "Twos guard where prepared to testify against him Lord Arryn and I were about to secure their testimony when they were both killed throats cut" Cersei frowned in thought Janos Slynt had to be taken care off.

"Did you go to Robert about this?" Ned asked.

"Aye and Robert said they all steal better one we know than one that could be worst" Stannis said growling. "Little fingers words in Roberts mouth" Ned shook his head in disbelieve.

"What do you suggest we do Lord Stannis?" Ned said.

"Arrest him…put him in chains and await trial I will have the evidence by the trial" Ned thought this over he did not like putting men in chains without evidence.

"Do it Ned Baelish will be caught unguarded…Lord Stannis can produce evidence and Janos Slynt's head will roll." Ned paused for a second.

"Can you procure this evidence before the trial?" Ned asked.

"I can and will I already have my most trusted man on the job Davos Seaworth he has come contacts in Flea Bottom he will have your evidence" Ned looked at Cersei and she nodded behind her cup and took a swig.

"Very well Lord Stannis" Standing up Ned walked to black chest by the office. Opening the chest he procured a long sword and handed it to Stannis. The Lord a bit confused took the sword from Ned's hands.

"In the North if a man is to be sentenced…the man who sentenced the condemned should carry out the deed" picking up and extra-long sword and strapping it to his hip Stannis nodded strapping his sword on. Gathering his men Stannis being Davo's Seaworth son Mantthos Seaworth his squire and four other Stark men with three men from Stannis. Walking out of the towers hand about to join his lord Jory was stopped by a gentle touch to his arm that was familiar. Cersei looked at him penitently and Jory nodded and followed her behind a wall by the stairs to the hand's tower.

**Cersei**

Her husband and apparently Elia's husband where both fools. Baelish would have his goon out long before the trial. Jory was a good man and also a loyal man it had taken her some time but she finally made it clear to him and their guard…she would slay any man woman or child to keep her family safe. Westeros was a cruel place and she told them of all the horrors here in the south to make the point clear and across. So Jory and their guard had agreed to do what was necessary to safe guard their family.

"Jory…when they captured him he will be put in the Red Keeps Cells…many men die there and the gold cloaks guarding that place are as filthy as Janos." Frowning Jory nodded his understanding. From her long sleeve she produced a pouch.

"My Lady your orders?" Jory questioned.

"The Gold Cloaks can be used against us Jory I cannot afford that" she placed the pouch on his hand.

"A hundred gold dragons give it to the guards when Janos is placed under chains…find him…and kill him cut his throat" Jory paused took the pouch and placed it inside the pocket of his breeches.

"I will inform you when the deed is done my lady…excuse me" bowing the loyal guard left. Cersei smirked Ned would not be the wiser meanwhile she would think of a replacement for the Gold Cloaks for the moment Jory would do as a temporary replacement. Chances are Lord Stannis had his own replacement. The man though with some…reservations could be trusted to do the right thing. With the gold cloaks off little fingers pocket she could put them on her own…yes a brothel close to the red keep. She could buy it and use it if there is one thing men loved more than mere gold is a cunt. She called forth her other guards and prepared to leave the red keep to see about purchasing the brothel.

**Eddard**

The party of eight men marched out of the red keep to little fingers brothel. The last place Janos was seen and if he was not there the party would continue until they found him. Fortunately for them he was though little finger tried to persuade them otherwise on waiting until Janos left the brothel Stannis would have none of it. Bursting in first through the curtain Janos looked from whore he was fucking to Stannis. Eyes widening he stood and pulled on his breeches and fumble about for his boots.

"L-Lord Stannis!" Janos finally was able to make himself decent with some breeches boots and an undershirt. Ned as well stood next to Stannis and laid out the sentence.

"Janos Slynt you are here to be placed in chains for the crimes of taking bribery selling high positions and treason to the crown" Janos sputtered the whore not one for modesty stood and walked out with a sway to her hips. Sliding a hand on Stannis shoulder who promptly ignored the touch but Jory was not so focused as he stared at her leave. Looking to his left Jory saw Mantthos blush he guessed this was the green boys first woman he's ever seen naked.

"Seize him" ordered Stannnis, Mantthos and Jory drew their swords and the other men brought chains to put Janos in.

"Lies all lies!" Janos screamed as he was dragged away. Walking back to the Red Keep Ned spoke to Stannis.

"Let's have the evidence as soon as possible Lord Stannis best we finish this as soon as possible" Stannis nodded briefly.

**Jon**

Jon grunted as he parried the incoming attack from the Lancel Lannister. The man was the squire of King Robert but to Jon's relieve his skills where lacking Lloyd gave him a harder challenge. Knocking the sword away from Lancel Jon left him wide open for an attack standing firmly Jon lifted his boot and planted it firmly on Lancels chest knocking him down with the kick. Spinning around Jon knocked away the incoming attack of Matthos. The young man was a squire to Lord Stannis who had earlier today gone to arrest a man with his father. The Matthos was definetly better than Lancel Jon thought idly as he parried the next strike before countering and putting Matthos on the defense. Attacking with an overarching swing Matthos blockced and both young men struggled. Slanting his sword and steppinga side Jon tripped Matthos as he fell forward. Stepping on the sword all of them practice sword with no edge to them. Pointing his sword at Mantthos they both stilled for a second Mantthos smiled and Jon smirked in return. Helping the young man up Lancel stood up by himself and dropped the sword in a huff walking away grumbling.

Ser Barristan walked up clapping Jon on the back and congratulated both young men. Matthos excused himself to find his lord leaving Ser Barristan with Jon alone. "Good job Jon come let us get some food and rest" offered Ser Barristan. Jon nodded smiling he was learning quite a lot from Ser Barristan his skills with the sword had jumped sense they left Winterfell training whenever possible. He was eager to prove himself somehow he wanted to compete in the Tourney to honor his father and Ser Barristan. Though he learned earlier on his father was less than pleased by the Tourney. Stopping by the kitchens they got some food from the kindly cook and they sat inside the great hall and ate salted meat and bread.

"So how do you like Kings Landing so far Jon?" asked Ser Barristan taking a swig of his cup of water. Jon leanred Ser Barristan was not one for much of wine. Jon thought over what to say his brow furrowed a bit.

"Go on lad I won't be offended" Ser Barrista smild with good humor.

"It…smells" Jon said honestly. Ser Barristan chuckled in good humor.

"Aye the smell of the city is awful lucky for us there is no updraft it's why I try to spend most of my time in the Red Keep when not on duty." Chuckled Ser Barristan. Jon smiled laughing he explored the city a bit when he was released by Ser Barristan on their first days here. On Myrcella's request he took her out to see the city with Jory joining them on Lady Stark's request.

"You are free after this Jon you did good today you're improving your sword technique quite a lot. Fighting two oponents together…what did you use to your advantage?" asked Ser Barristan eying Jon carefully.

"Lancel is the less skilled I disabled him first…Matthos is good but he didn't coordinate with Lancel so I kept him at bay while I disabled Lancel their lack of team work made them easy to get" Jon explained his strategy to win his sparring lesson with the other two squires. Nodding Ser Barristan clapped him on the back offering him advice and the two spent their day talking of sword techniques and Ser Barristan's previous battles as a Kingsguard as well as the war of the ninepenny kings.

**Lloyd**

Winterfell flet very empty to the young regent lord, he took his meals with his little brother when he could but most of the time he was busy in council with Maester Luwin doing his best to emulate his father. The north was big and many lords wanted favors and others wanted land and others presented daughters to him despite him having no authority to choose them in marriage. He guessed they thought if they caught his fancy he would suggest to his parents that he be married to them. Today however he got something a little different he rode out with his guard to execute a man this would be the first time he swung the sword that will kill a man. He was a bit nervous understandably but he would be damned if a criminal would call him a green boy. Where they had executed the deserter about a few months ago four of his men…well his father's men were there with the man on his knees and in chains. Stepping off his horse in his leather he walked up to the criminal he was of fair skin not unlike his own creases on his brow he had a stubble of a black beard and dark eyes and rather smug smirk for a man in his situation. He seemed worse for wear perhaps he was beaten or just from the struggle to catch him before.

"Who might this man be Rodrick?" hand on his sword Rodrick the Master-at-Arms of Winterfell spoke in his gruff voice.

"Don't know but he killed four men…one his intended target three to get to the man luckily we caught him when he was tired" on the Kings Road"

"Who did he kill?" asked Lloyd eyeing the man rather impressed by the fact he killed three men to get to his target.

"Bah some poor merchant he didn't reveal why" Rodrick looked at him. Lloyd nodded and walked before the man and kneeled before him to look at him the eye. The man looked back at him his stare held nothing it but the man still did not cower or plead for his life.

"Bring me Ice" Lloyd said and one his men unsheathed the great sword and handed it to Lloyd. Lloyd pursed his lips a little bringing the hilt up with both hands bowing his head slightly the damn sword was huge and hid that he had to hold it tightly to keep it steady.

"In the name of Robert Baratheon King of the Andals and the Rhoynar and the first men, lord of the seven kingdoms and protector of the realm I regent Lord Lloyd Stark Paramount Warden of the north do sentence you to die…have you any last words criminal?" Lloyd spoke his tone cold and emotionless.

"Well if you're going to dispense this justice shouldn't you kill the one who ordered the hit instead of the sword" the man spoke. Lloyd paused and Ice was stabbed on the ground signaling to one of his men who removed his cloak and placed it over the rock where the criminals head was to be placed. Sitting leaning on his legs he stared the man dead in the eye.

"Very well it seems your last words may be more than that…let's start with your name" Lloyd began.

"Bronn m'lord humble sellsword a damn good one at that" Bronn cocked his head to the side with a smirk. Lloyd would have to agree on this one three men and a group of Lloyd's own to catch him he was good.

"A sellsword huh? Tell me who hired you Bronn?" with a cock to his head asked Lloyd curiosly looking at the sellsword.

"Depends on what will happen to me when I answer" Bronn shrugged. Lloyd stared and smirked.

"If you tell me you keep your head in your shoulders…though losing it would be an improvement if I had to guess" Lloyd chuckled. Getting up Lloyd motioned for his men to stand him up.

"Stand him up get him some food and wine and put him in the cells…justice may be served yet" Lloyd ordered Rodrick nodded and ordered his men to follow his young liege's orders. The ride to Winterfell was rather short the criminal left to 'consider' his options and that of confessing who ordered the hit. Entering the gates he was greeted by the many people who lived in the old Fort bowing to their lord and greeting him and Lloyd offered his own greetings. Once inside the keep Lloyd made his way to the great hall where he knew more work would be waiting for him. He would have to have his meal there as he worked it would seem. Opening the great doors himself a familiar voice he hadn't heard in a while reached his ears. Indeed on the table on the raised Dais his uncle Tyrion Rami and Rickon laughed as their uncle spoke to them.

"The gods Rodrick warn the whores my uncle has arrived!" smirked Lloyd and spread his arms as he strode to his uncle Rodrick only snorted and left his lord to meet his uncle closing the halls behind and standing guard.

"I'm afraid you're too late, as I do love my family a man has priorities after visiting the Nights Watch" Tyrion stood and Lloyd for a fourteen year old boy was rather tall and he bent down to hug his uncle tightly.

"The Nights Watch? Scouting yourself a position uncle? The gods forbid you celibate uncle our whores would go beggars on the street" Lloyd countered.

"Ah alas I did not meet the qualifications to join the honorable brothers in black" Tyrion tried sounding dismayed. Lloyd sat with his uncle as Rami chuckled and Rickon only excitedly laughed.

"I hope is not a height issue…the wall I mean" Lloyd grinned.

"Oh no, not a rapist or thief I'm afraid" Tyrion smirked and Lloyd barked a good laugh as well as the other two brothers. After a good laugh and Lloyd ordering them food and wine Lloyd spoke to his uncle he loved so dearly.

"Why grace us with your visit now of all times uncle…all my family is practically gone only I and my brothers remain." Lloyd asked as servant girls brought food and wine.

"Well I don't believe your mother would have…appreciated my visit so I decided to see my favorite nephews after my trip to the wall" Tyrion spoke.

"Well uncle so long as I hold Lannister blood in my vanes you will always be welcomed here" Lloyd smiled kindly to his uncle and raised his cup for a toast. Tyrion returned the genuine smile at this moment reminded of Jamie.

"Uncle Will you stay with us for a while?" asked Rami rather excited.

"Yes uncle! Stay!" exclaimed little Rickon jumping on his seat. Tyrion gave a mocking thinking face.

"Well I suppose Halena and Myrcella can miss their favorite uncle for another month or so" Tyrion winked at little Rickon who rejoiced in joy at having his uncle keep them company.

**Jory**

Jory walked with three men into the cells under the Red Keep in the middle of the night. Two guards guarded the entrance to the cells spotting Jory and his men he reached for his sword. Jory produced a pouch and jingled it about. The two guards look at each other and stared at Jory closely Jory was wearing black breeches riding boots and a leather doublet black gloves his two companions dressed similarly. Motioning to his partner the gold cloak approached Jory and took the pouch from him. Opening the pouch the man almost felt his eyes pop clean off his face. "What do you want?" asked the guard.

"Janos" Jory spoke. The guards hesitated.

"I…" the guard holding the pouch said.

"Is he being held with any other prisoners?" asked Jory.

"aye." Responded the guard at the door.

"Blame him tell them he cut his throat and you had to kill him" Jory padded his sword at his hip.

"You came in the morning to feed them the prisoner took your dagger and tried holding Janos hostage to save himself…when he refused to cooperate he slit his throat and you killed the man in self-defense." Jory explained.

"Fine" opening the gate Jory and his men entered and the guards followed. Janos was asleep on the hay only covered by a dirty white sheet that had seen better days. Inserting the key and unlocking the door they woke Janos from his sleep. Startled Janos tried to get up and fell off his cot in the dark fumbling about. Jory walked in first with a brisk pace pulled a curved knife from his back Janos tried to plead for his life.

"M-Mercy! P-please I…I can talk I can tell you everything I…I" Janos stopped talking as Jory clamped his mouth shut before he woke the whole damn kingdom. Janos released his bowels and with a flick of the wrist Jory slit his throat and let him fall as Janos held his throat desperately trying to keep the life giving liquid inside. The other door cell opened and the man tried screaming before one of the gold cloaks ran a sword through his gut silencing him quickly. Looking at his hand coated with a bit of blood he leant down and wiped it on Jano's quickly cooling corpse and walked off. The deed done Jory would wait to tell his lady in the morning.

**Cersei**

Cersei smiled as she watched Myrcella play with Lisa both girls happily chasing each other in the court yard below her. She stood on the second floor overlooking the courtyard over one of the many wings to the Red Keep. Beside her two guards replacing Jory while he was away, approaching steps took her attention from the playing girls and speaking of the man himself Jory walked up to her looking a bit tired from a late night. Dismissing her guard she waited patiently for them to leave before staring at Jory.

"It's done" he spoke cooly and nodding to her. Cersei smirked she hoped she could see Baelish's face when he found out his goon had been removed…perminently from a position of power. Even more so when she filled that spot with someone loyal to her and Ned. Jory would do nicely but he was head of their guard so he would be a temporary holder of the position while she gathered names that could be useful.

"Well done Jory now go get some rest you have earned it" Jory smiled but denied her.

"I will be fine my lady but I must guard you as my Lord asks" Jory said and straighten up to show he could guard her. Cersei sighed seeming all men though themselves invincible.

"Very well if it will fulfill your machismo desire you may keep up come Lady Baratheon…Elia Baratheon tells me she has invited me for tea and I will not refuse her." Hands folded before her she walked off leaving her children under the watchful eye of her guard that was below her escorting her children.

**Eddard**

The hour was a bit late in the afternoon the sun he was called to a council meeting Robert once again missing and this time with his wife who refused to be left behind again. Taking the seat of the king once more Ned slacked on it and looked to the council members Stannis was sour if a bit more than usual. Renly seemed annoyed though Ned doubted it was about the matter at hand. Varys like always seemed enigmatic and Bealish was as silent as a grave.

"What has happened that we needed to convene so fast" Ned said looking about.

"Janos Slynt is dead my lord" Varys spoke.

"How?" Ned sighed this mess was only getting deeper it would seem.

"Guards said the prisoner next to him killed him. Used one of their knives to slit his throat." Stannis growled out.

"We should set a new Lord Commander of the City guard as soon as possible" Baelish said in a serious tone. Ned thought about it and agreed with Janos dead Petyr was now under bigger scrutiny frowning Ned knew he had to get a more reliable man NOT in Little Fingers pocket.

"My Lord if I may?" Cersei spoke up and Ned froze a little he should have known she would have an input on this.

"Lady Stark though welcomed only members of the council can make motions to be entertained…though your words can be taken into consideration" Baelish smoothly replied.

"Well Lord Baelish allow me to put my words in for 'consideration' but how about putting for the time being Jory Cassel as the Lord Commander of the City Guard" she smiled smoothly in return. Maester Pycell that Ned nearly forgot was there spoke up.

"Lady stark this Jory man of yours…is he a, reliable man?" Pycell stumbled through his sentence.

"My Lord husband the hand" her eyes practically challenged Bealish. "Can vouch Jory is a good man and a loyal man incorruptible to any…temptations power may offer" Cersei tried to sell her point and offcourse she had her support in the council.

"If…if Lord Stark can vouch for the uh young man I believe he can be a good commander" Pycell supported her idea as she instructed him. Renly thought this over and he knew Ned surrounded himself with honorable men he could agree to this Jory Cassel as a temporary replacement if not permanent while Ned remained the hand of the king.

"I support the view as well Lord Stark has always surrounded himself with honorable men. If jory Cassel is best for the job I say he take the part permanently for so long as Lord Stark is the Hand" Renly said. Stannis quietly thought this over he was going to offer his best man for the job Davos. Stannis supposed a man under the command of Lord Stark would be just as well.

"Very well I can see Lady Starks point if Lord Stark approves I do as well" Stannis nodded his agreement. Varys agreed simply if only after a brief glance in Cersei's direction.

"Jory is a good man he was with me during Roberts rebellion and even when I stormed Pyke with Robert" Ned stood from the chair.

"If there are no oppositions in the name of Robert Baratheon I name Jory Cassel as Lord Commander of the City Watch" Ned proclaimed his voice final and as hard as vylarian steel. Cersei stood and as the Lord bowed to each other and left Ned took her arm and they both walked off. Baelish passing by Cersei smirked hiding it well as she leaned her head on Ned's shoulder. Ned bringing his arm to cover hers. Ned sighed his wife wasn't as stealthy as she thought herself to be she wanted Jory to be the Lord Commander for a reason. He only hoped he was going to be in that reason.

**Oberyn**

Riding ahead of his host Oberyn whistled a lively tune his horse in a gentle trot behind him a host of hundred men. Stopping the host behind following he stared in the distance as Kings Landing entered his field of vision looking at the massive city he smirked. His brother was going to get him killed one of these days he wouldn't die just yet his little 'snakes' still needed him after all. Snapping the rains and making a kissing noise his horse spurred forward. The Red viper found the Stag guarding the young dragon he would sneak in and silently coil back out. He frowned momentarily. Remembering his last conversation with his brother.

"_Are you mad? Why not she is our sister I will free her" demanded Oberyn. Elia had sent him letters telling him of how happy she was with Stannis. Lies he refused to believe she was not a hostage to the Userper King. Doran had made it perfectly clear toleave Elia alone. He grounded his teeth._

"_Elia is happy where she is do not involve her in this war more than I already am Oberyn" Growled Daron even bed ridden his brother could bark with a vengeance._

"_I will take her son from her and put her in a lot of danger…but the Usurper can sit the Iron throne no more" seethed Doran. Rhaegar had slighted house Martell with his god damn affair with Lyanna Stark…Baratheon now he supposed._

"_She will hate us…me you know that right?" asked Oberyn. "Are you truly prepared for that?" Oberyn stepped up to the side of the bed of Doran. Sitting up Doran closed the distance between them and stared at Oberyn into his dark eyes._

"_Bring. Me. The. Boy" Doran made sure to punctuate himself clearly._

Oberyn snapped himself from the memory of his last conversation with Doran before he left Dorne. Rolling his shoulders he snapped the rains of his horse and trotted faster. Over the horizon the field before Kings Landing was opened and he saw the hundreds of Pavilions the Tourney of the Hand was due to happen soon. He would take advantage of the situation and strike where they least expected it. The Red Viper of Dorne is coiled just waiting to bite.

**Sorry for the delay lol but yeah been a bit busy playing Wildstar and also had to get this chapter JUST right. This is not filler I promise you but more of a show of how regular life happens in Westeros before shit hits the fan. Answering questions!**

**Q: R+L=J unless that means Robert + Lyanna = Jon I don't want to hear it x.x. I do not believe on that theory because just with this but the 'promised prince' that would technically be Aegon the dragon needs three heads let's check em out let's see.**

**Rhaenys? Check**

**Aegon? Check**

**Viserys? X **

**Exactly so Jon is about as promised as hemroids e_e. so I do not believe in that let's not forget Ned brought Jon over from Starfall so idk what happened at the Tower of Joy but hopely Howland Reed will tell us something in The Winds of Winter.**

**Now Oberyn has arrived to Kings Landing! The Tourney is right around the corner and BRONN! Yaaaay who almost got his head chopped off by Lloyd xD. But Bronn is a survivor if nothing else lolz so he got to keep his head and hey Tyrion! Visiting his little nephews.**

**Jon is becoming awesome little by little and learning from the best. Cersei won her first match agains't Baelish Janos got his throat slit and Jory is the new Lord Commander of the City Watch. **

**It's almost here gentlemen I will try to reward you and have shit hit the fan in one whole chapter. So next chapter be prepared for shit to start going down!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Aegon**

Aegon stalked the halls of the Red Keep hand on his sword at his hip as he passed the odd servant here and there. As he walked on something caught his ear, pausing the young dragon stood silent and still as a statue and the sound became clear it was a giggle a woman's. Sighing he decided to ignore it but as he walked forward he kept getting closer without meaning to. Passing by one of the many windows of the keep he heard the voice again clearly but this time it was clear and he knew it all t well his dear older sister.

"Staffon! Stop" she giggled he paused his lips pursed in a thin line and he despite how much he thought he shouldn't looked out the window. Hiding himself as best he could from view he saw them. His blood boiled and he grit his teeth his grip on his sword almost painful. Rhaenys was was bent forward pressing herself to a tree. Her face showing slight discomfort but the pleasure shined clearly.

"S-Staffon s-stop someone might-gasp-might s-see us" one hand on her breast spilled free from her dress the other was in her cunt rubbing and teasing it. While he thrust himself into her ass. Aegon growled audibly and stromed off suddenly feeling sick. He faintly heard Staffon as he walked off.

"Gods…you arse is tight" he growled before the sounds of his sister being fucked like a whore left him but the image burned into his mind. Aegon locked himself inside his room with some wine as the image of his sister burned into his mind doing…THAT with a Baratheon no less. A knock on the door he ignored it but it persisted and he stood up opened the door and the curse died on his stomach. A Dornishman was infront of his door dressed like a Gold Cloak City guard. He knew no Dornishman to live in the capital much less be a gold cloak.

"I bare a message for you" pulling Aegon in what would be seen as a hug. The man whispered on his ear and Aegon's eyes widen. This was it…what he wanted but. A sudden voice inside his mind told him to caution told him to remember his life and his mother and his-NO he would not shy away. Rage filled his mind his heart turned dark on that same moment and he hugged the Dornhisman backed and whispered low in a growl.

"I understand" the Dornishman left and Aegon closed his door and sat on his seat. He was shaking he noticed he looked at his hand it was shaking a little bit. Frea? No Aegon smiled his white teeth almost looked shapred in the morning light this was not fear…this was excitement.

**Jon**

Aegon had been given a new uniform if he could call it that. Instead of wearing his usual leathers he was given instead a light creamed color doublet with light chain mil. He as well was given a brand new sword by the castles black smith. It was long and had and ivory handle with the crowned stag emblem imprinted on the blade where it met the sword handle. The sword was presented to him by Ser Barristan who told him this would be his first official assignment to test his mettle of sorts. With Ser Barristan competing in the Tourney he was going to take his place guarding the King and stand by his side. He considered this practice as this morning King Robert along with his wife and Jon's own Lord Father went out to hunt. Myrcella who protested heartedly was allowed to go by her mother although bregrudgenly. It had taken a bit more of his father's convincing more than anything else. Currently he knelt on the ground and his little sister was on all fours her hair tied in a loose pony tail and she wore breeches as she tried to peek from their hiding spot by some brush. Queen Lyanna held a bow to Jon's surprise his aunt could hold a bow with the finest. Her aim true and skill that most archers would be green with envy off. It was silent Ser Barristan in one knee just ahead of him held his sword firmly on his hip. Jon copied him and his sister gave her a mocking grin and he only rolled his eyes and turned her head back with his hand over her head. Her frame shook as she giggled at his expense as he copied his master. His lord Father had his hand behind him holding his knife by the hilt on one knee ready to pounce. King Robert himself with a spear at the ready silently watched the beast before them it was a wild boar. The damn thing was massive! Almost as big as Ghost that he wished he could have brought on this hunting trip. His wolf was not allowed loose in the red keep despite him advocating that he would not harm anyone that did not bother him. Fang and Lady where lucky and were left in the rooms of his sisters while Ghost the bigger of the group remained in a stable where the horses where a bit spooked by the beast.

Lyanna stuck her tongue out and released her breath and fired! The arrow struck true In the beast head missing its eye just barely. Screachinig the beast reared back and the king and his hand both jumped to arms. Jon watched stunned at how coordinated the attack was so focused he barely noticed Ser Barristan get before his queen drawing his sword ready to guard his queen should the boar charge them. King Robert thrust the spear diving the full head on the beast leg as it bucked about moving its head away in time. The spear stopped it enough for his father straddle the beast, and draw his curved knife and slit the boar's throat. Not to die easily bucked and his father rolled of its back grunting using the momentum to roll upright and bringing the knife to bare Robert struck again hitting it on its side as it squealed and bucked slowly becoming weaker and weaker. Unpredictably it turned to Ser Barristan and charged. The older knight pursed his lips and readied himself for the blow Lyanna backed off and knocked another arrow ready to try and finish the beast. Gasping in horror the beast bypassed the old knight and headed straight for Myrcella. The young girl froze on the spot with fear Jon drew his sword on instinct and grabbed Myrcella by the scruff of her shirt. He all but flung her aside and he took the brunt of the attack falling backwards with the beast and letting out a yell of pain.

"JON!" he could faintly hear his father call him but everything was muddled as a heavy mass of fur was on his chest. He felt a dull pain on the back of his head and everything was fuzzy. Something heavy fell next to him he turned as best he could under the crushing weight to see King Robert place his hands on the Boar and pushed it off him! His father had been right on his stories Robert was a strong as ten men combined. Gasping for breath he coughed a little squinting as the light breaking through the tree branches of the Kingswood broke through stinging his eyes. His father was next to him and he felt his hands pat his bruised ribs he cringed Ned exhaled with a sigh of relief finding no serious wounds. Myrcella was on his view next tears in her eyes as she called out to him.

"Jon…Jon be okay please I'm-I'm sorry Jon!" she cried and it almost broke his heart he lifted his hand took her small hand on his. He smiled at her. She cried harder relieved he was okay and felt his head be lifted on the soft lap of Lyanna who's grey eyes grinned at him.

"Seven hells Ned look!" Lyanna cursed very commutable with the men around her and pointed at the Boar. His brand new sword struck clean through from under its mouth up through the brain of the boar. Robert laughed loudly and effortless lifted the boy on his feet. A bit wobbly Ned held him up with a grin to his face rather proud of his son. Ser Barristan offered his own smile of pride and nodded to the boy.

"Look at that son! You killed the beast three of us couldn't! hah when we eat this boar tonight al make sure we sing your name!" Robert clapped him on the back nearly buckling over but Jon grinned shyly none the less. Taking Robert Ned and Ser Barristan the three men placed the boar on an open box cart they left with their horses not far behind, they rode to back to Kings Landing. The ride back was filled with conversation Myrcella again riding sitting infront of him pressed her back to him as she held his hands securely on the rains. He kept assuring her he was fine and she was not at fault but her mood seemed to be set. He sighed and gave up deciding she would perk up later.

**Staffon**

The young prince kissed Rhaenys as she left him once more and he grinned as she retreated and he tuned to find Allen so they could welcome their family back from the hunt. He found Allen training with Ser Jamie who Staffon had to admit was doing a fine job at training him despite his animosity to the kingslayer. Nodding to Jamie the blond knight nodded in return and in a quick combo Staffon winced as Allen was laid out on his ass by the Kingsguard.

"ouch" Allens aid rubbing his head and sitting up from the ground. Ser Jamie only grinned and dropped his practice sword to help the young prince up.

"You are getting better my prince meyhaps you will soon be better than your prodigious brother!" he smirked devilishly at Staffon. Staffon only snorted and replied.

"Care Ser Jamie I only get better with time and I might beat you yet" Staffon smirked.

"Well when I am but a frail old man you should be ready I shall await you so I can still be victorious" Staffon laughed openly and he took his brother dismissing Jamie.

"You are getting better little brother I hope you don't come after me when you learn better" Staffon joked. Allen only laughed and rubbed his head.

"I don't think I can beat you brother heck I don't think many people could!" Allen smiled at him with all the giddy admiration a little brother held for his older brother. Staffon knew of his father's relationship with his uncles. That is something Staffon will never wish to have with his siblings so he always tried to connect with them all. Allen and Lisa both whenever possible. The tourney is soon father should be back and the Tourney would be underway. Patting his brother to go ready himself for the afternoon's festivities he turned to go find Lisa. As he walked to find his sister he encounter a group of City Guards. Helmets off the men gathered by one of the Red Keeps courtyards. He was about to talk to them until they started speaking their accent reaching him and making him stop dead on his tracks. Pulling himself close to a pillar obscured by the brush the gardeners had yet to trim he heard them carefully.

"New orders from the prince the boy has agreed and we are to move on him tonight" one of the Dornishmen spoke.

"So soon? Damn it all I was hoping we could have seen the Tourney going to be the last one we ever hear of in a while eh" another joked making the group chuckle.

"When the boy is king I'm sure he will remember the men who liberated him meyhaps we can get a tourney on our own honor" another put in. Staffon frowned in thought put the boy on the throne….the gods no could they mean? No Aegon…Staffon frowned and grit his teeth the white haired little shit always pissed him off.

"Well let's go we need to get everything ready let's go" the group disappeared and spread but Staffon remained in place a while just to make sure he was alone. He should tell his father or his good-uncle Eddard. He paused the image of Aegon passed by his head and he growled punching the wall next to him. No! The little shit was going down but HE would do it the bastard hated his family and he was trying to make a break for Dorne…but more importantly who? The Dornishman said orders from a prince Aegon or someone else? He needed to find out. He frowned and headed to find the only men he knew he could trust from the city guard. Men he knew sense he was just a toddler men he knew would fight with him. Aegon would not get away with this treason and if anyone else was involved Staffon was going to make sure their heads rolled too. He was the son of Robert baratheon and Lyanna Baratheon he was going to be king one day and he will show them all he has what it takes to be a king!

**Cersei**

Walking through the rows of the better off guest with Ned and they found themselves sitting in the royal box with Lyanna and King Robert. Elia Martell and Stannis Elia smiled at Cersei who returned it politely and bowed a little to her. Stannis nodded to them both Cersei vaguely noticed Elia's hand on Stannis who almost casually held it back. She noticed Stannis was stiff rather stiffer than usual. He seemed not to be the best at showing emotional attachment. His daughters Rhaenys and Shireen both set next to their mother. Shireen excitedly asking Rhaenys about the knights in the tourney today with an elated face. Cersei sat down next to her Lord husband and took a look at all the Knights around she heard of some of them but not all of them as somewhere of poor lesser families and such. Robert stood and announced the Tournament to begin with a grin a cup of wine on his hand and his very charismatic grin the tourney began and it started with new honorable Lord Commander of the City guard Jory Cassel. Ever sense Jory became the guard he had been working hard already many of the members in jail the two guards guarding Janos Slynt 'tragically' where killed in the arrest for taking bribes.

The Jouse was underway and Jory won the first match unhorsing Horas Redwyne. On the second round Jory unhorsed one of Walder Freys many sons. They were like cockroaches she never bothered to count who was who. Myrcella cheered loudly for Jory and Ned smiled approvingly as his loyal guard unhorsed two men. The third rounds on the way Jory against Lothor Brune Cersei as she watched this watched carefully if Jory could not be a permament City Guard she was scouting men she could put in her pocket. As well as of last night after a bit of a battle the Brothel just outside the Red Keep which she found out belonged to Bealish through a fake alias. She was pleasantly surprised and as she opened her brothel and found girls for it she made it for _members of the city guard get a special discount for their service to their crown and Lord Commander. _It was not as subtle as she liked but already she had fifty men from the gold cloaks that in secret offcourse pledged their swords to her for coin and girls to warm their beds.

The third round began and with a loud snap Jory threw his visor down and he bravely charged Lothor Brune. Soon lords began making bets Jory the popular choice. Lothor Brune a freerider and if Bealish betting on him was anything to go by he worked for the Master of Coin. After three tilts Jory was declared the loser and Lothor won the common folk in a mix of boos and cheers. Jory becoming the favorite of the commonfolk as he really started cleaning the streets of crime from rapist to thieves. Most met the wrong end of Gold Cloaks swords as Jory took justice into his hands. Though Ned protested he trusted his old war friend's judgement. Stannis though he disapproved did not begrudge Jory as he carried out this justice without falling to corruption. Than Harwin of her household guard was unhorsed by Ser Meryn Trant, Ser Balon Swann unhorsed Alyn another of her and Ned's guard and she sighed her men were falling like flies in this tourney. If she were superstitious she would call this a foreboding sign from above.

She tensed ans Jamie in golden armor and a Lions helm unhorses Ser Andra Royce in the sixth round. On the seventh he unhorsed Lord Bryce Caron. He passes by the royal box with his mare and winks and at Myrcella who waved at her uncle merrily. Halena as well shyly waved to her uncle but Cersei was no fool she knew he was looking at her she was glad Ned paid him no mind as he ignored Jamie and looked to the stocks to see the next opponent be ready. Looking up she saw Jon Snow visibly perk up Jon was next to Robert standing hand lazily at his sword on his hip. He looked at Ser Barristan and he saw his squire nod with encouragement at his master who returned the gesture lifting his lance to his king. Robert nodded in return with a grin to his faithful Lord Commander of his Kingsguard. The eith round was over and Ser Barristan unhorsed the unnamed knight and a mystery knight on the ninth round. Finally Ser Barristan was unhorsed by Ser Jamie after a tilt and Ser Barristan was unhorsed. Gregor Clegane who rode in earlier in the month unhorsed another unnamed knight. Gregor Clegane then defeats Ser Hugh killing him the knight breaking his neck on the fall. A moment of silence was spared for the knight before the tourney continued. Halena shed a tear for the Knight of the Vale. Robert personally helped get the man of the field declaring he competed with honor and deserved a Knights burial. Ser Gregor Clegane then beat Balon Swan unhorsing him. At this point Cersei would lie to herself if she hadn't gotten interested in this Tourney she held little taste for these sort of things but the matches where rather interesting.

Then Sandor Clegane took to the stocks and opposite of him the beloved brother of Robert Renly lowered his visor of his helm with the antlers of a stag. More lords made bets poor Renly was not the favored Sandor Clegane the biggest threat. Renly was violently unhorsed with a loud snap that quickly silenced the Tourney grounds. Getting up the lords clapped and Cersei noticed Stannis and Robert both slack against their chair. Though the brothers held little love for each other she was surprised how they the three still protected each other from harm. Stannis called it his duty Robert said if he didn't do it no one else would. Renly was the only to say he lost his mother and father his brothers where all he had left. Cersei suspected Robert and Stannis thought along the same lines even if they didn't outright say it. Taking off his horned helm with the snapped antler he offered it to Sandor Clegane who snorted and threw the helm at the commonfolk who grabbed at it for what little coin they could get for it. Renly quickly restored the peace as he willingly gave away pieces of his armor and he was called Renly the giver by the lords and commonfolk alike. Lord Beric Dondarrion defeated a knight with a checkered cloak after the knight disgraced himself killing Lord Beric's horse. A small break was taken and the lords and commonfolk took the time to stretch their limbs Robert in his seat held his wife's hand kissing it whispering in her ear. Something not for polite conversation Cersei guessed as Lyanna blushed and tried to glare at her husband and slapped his chest in good humor. Ned only made a face and found it rather cute. Even at thrity five Ned always made a face when the prospect of his little sister having bedded his best friend made him squirm. She patted his hand and he turned to her and his face relaxed. She held his face in hers stroking his light beard and kissed his lips. Cersei giggled despite herself like a maiden as Ned tickcled her face with his beard. Myrcella made a noise of disgust and Ned chuckled heartedly patting her head. Halena merely laughed behind her sleeve of her new dress Cersei got for her for the Tournament when they arrived to Kings Landing.

The Joust started again and Thoros of Myr defeated Lord Beric Dondarrion Ned laughing heartedly and clapping loudly for the man he fought the Grey Rebellion with. One of the most excited matches of the day took place after Thoros of Myr's victory with Ser Aron Stangar and Lothor Brune took lance after lance on each other. After three tilts they were given a draw with Roberts praise for a well-played match. Ser Robar Royce defeats Lothor Brune then Ser Loras tyrell took the field in all his handsome glory with lazy curls around his face and golden eyes like honey. Ser Loras as always when he entered a tourney the 'Knight of Flowers' in his silver armor he walked in a cloak sown of forget me not's real ones given to him various ladies in waiting. He would pass and give roses to the maidens he was a handsome man so much so that even his youngest daughter was a bit baffled by him. As he made his pass he gave Halena a flower her daughter blushed and meekly thanked the Knight who flashed his teeth in a handsome grin at her. He took to the stocks and he won his match against Ser Meyrin Trant of the Kingsguard. Ser Loras then unhorses Ser Arys Oakheart and another Kingsguard Mandon Moore. Finally Ser Loras as well defeated Ser Robar Royce after which thoug no maiden herself she found herself a recipian of one of his roses. She raised a brow at the token after taking it politely Ned chuckled she only rolled her eyes before putting the rose behind Myrcella's ear who giggled at her mother. Cersei only winked at Myrcella who returned to the Tourney. Looking up Cersei noticed lights had been lit time truly passed the sun was almost completely down leaving only the last lights of the day.

**Aegon**

He was told not to pack much only lightly he packed a few clothes and he also took something his mother sneaked to him. Opening his personal chest and he digged under his clothes and out he pulled out a sword. This sword belonged to his father once the sword he used during the Rebellion and died at Robert's hand. Aegon's shoulders sagged for a moment before strapping the sword to his hip and pulling a cloak on and pulling it over him. He opened the door and found none other than Oberyn Martell his mother's brother who she always spoke fondly off. He wondered if she would do so after she finds what he will do today.

"Ready?" he asked. He was clad in light armor black fingerless gloves a spear on his hand nodding he pulled the cloak over him and took and slung his bag over his shoulder and fallowed Oberyn out rounding the corner from his room he stopped for a second a man laid dead a gold cloak. He stared at him for a second before Oberyn tapped his shoulder and rushed him forward.

**Staffon.**

Staffon pulled his gloves on and looked at the 'gold cloak' on his knees his men captured him he was able to gather twenty men for this they caught the Dornishmen trying to sneak away. After some presuation involving the threat of castration he revealed that he and his men had taken the southern gate and where going to escape through the mud gates of the Blackwater. Nodding to his men one of them grabbed a knife and slit the man's throat. Rolling his shoulders with a satisfactory pop Staffon clad in a light chain mail leather doublet black boots and brown breeches and shoulder pauldron with Cowter shoulder guards. Nodding to his men. Walking out into the dark streets with little people outside his men in order to not create confusion his men were dressed a bit differently no helmets and their gold cloaks replaced with red ones.

"I'm not sure how many men have the gate…but be ready we can take Aegon alive is possible leave him to me if you can find a Dornishmen that looks in charge we take him alive as well" Staffon said looking at his men.

"What about the rest my prince?" asked Joshua one of the city guard he had gotten to know very well. Staffon looked at them for a bit.

"Kill them…kill them all" Staffon said and looked at another of his men. "Alex I need you to go the Tourney grounds and find my father"

"I hope you aren't planning on doing something reckless my prince" the gold cloaks parted to let Ser Arys Oakheart appeared in his scale white armor.

"Ser Oakheart…but the Tourney" Staffon said surprised.

"I come back after losing sent by King Robert to find his son so he will not miss the finals and here I find him with men fully armed and ready for a fight.

"…" Staffon didn't speak.

"I would be a bad Kingsguard if I ddin't follow my prince to battle though wouldn't I?" grinned Arys and Staffon smirked.

"Come we must stop this treachery Aegon…is leaving the city with Dornishmen I don't know who they are. Let's go!" turning the men all marched south with their prince to the mud gates to stop Aegon.

**Eddard**

The finals where here and Ned wanted to start the final matches Ser Loras Tyrell was doing amezingly well. He could see Mace Tyrell off a few rows below him looking rather smug at his son winning the tourney. Sandor Clegane in his soot black armor and hound helm took the stocks. Ser Loras tyrell was ready as well. Looking around to face Robert he noticed something Jamie now in his white scaled armor was stopped by a City Guard who whispred on his ear. Jamies eyes widen and he sprinted from where the guard was and found a horse riding away in a quick fury. Ned frowned in a confusion the guard as well talked with more men of the city watch standing guard all of the abandoned their post and made for the city. Ned stood and the guard finally made his way to the royal box stopped by Jon and Ser Barristan. "The King Quick! Prince staffon is in combat in the mud gates please Sers we must act quickly!" the gold cloak Alex pleaded. Ser Barristan's eyes widen and Robert stood outraged.

"What? Explain yourself man" ordered the king.

"L-Lord Aegon is trying to leave the city with some Dornishmen dressed as city guards. We captured one on the princes orders and he revealed that they have the mud gates and are using it to escape with Lord Aegon!" out of breath Alex tried explaining. Elia gasped covering her mouth Stannis stood furious Elia stood and held his arm and Stannis turned to her.

"Stannis!" Elia said and he placed his hand over hers.

"We must bring Aegon back…alive and question him" Stannis said to Robert Elia calming down a little. Cersei stood next to Ned and placed her hand on his arm. He did not respond as he saw his friends face turn to rage.

"Bring me my Warhammer! I will go get the boy and he will answer for whatever this madness is!" Lancel nearly soiled his pants as he left to get the Warhammer. Lyanna turned him and looked at Robert with desperation in her eyes.

"Robert no time a sword just take a sword our boy needs his father!" she all but begged.

"Hey!" Sandor on his horse was by the royal box with a greatsword on his back he tossed a sheathed long sword up to the king who caught it and strapped it to his hip.

"Clegane…thank you what do you want for this?" Robert exclaimed.

"Let me come with you and kill a few men" Sandor replied. Robert smirked and agreed whole heartedly and stormed from the royal box to find a horse that was given to him by Loras who Mace had ushered the boy to do so in a hurry. Mounting the horse Robert did not bother to acknowledge Loras or the words he offered as he snapped the rains and rode for the mud gates. Jory showed up soon in armor and horses as well as Ser Davos Seaworth with a sword and horse for Stannis. The Tourney was clearly over and all lords and ladies where filled with a commotion whispers on who was taking prince already spreading.

"Ned!" Cersei held his arm and looked into his eyes.

"I will return soon my lady wait for me" he said and kissed her firecly before going down hopping the railing and taking the sword from jory strapping it to his hip and mounting the horse. Cersei noticed Elia kiss a stiff Stannis who did not return it but nodded to Elia and said he would return soon. The men left and the wives and daughters again where left wanting Jon and Ser Barristan ordered to stay behind to protect them in case they were targets.

**Oberyn**

This was almost too easy the only real problem the god's damn smell of this city. His men where right outside with horses ready to ride back to Dorne. By the time they were done it would be too late and they would have a day or two ahead of whatever search party they would send after them. The gates came into his vision and Oberyn smirked "Open the gates!" he ordered the man on the lever grabbed the lever and was about to pull when the distinct sound of a bow string went off. An arrow pierced the chain mail over the helm of the man and the arrow stuck clean through his neck. He grabbed his neck and tried to pry the arrow out helplessly as he fell dead on the ground. On the street by the wall Oberyn saw the crowned prince armed sword drawn with a Kingsguard next to him and men right behind him a score of men.

"Shit" he said and span his spear and getting in a ready stance Aegon next to him drew his sword. Their ruse was found out it would seem.

"Oberyn Martell…I should have known they meant you when the man said a prince was in charged" Staffon Baratheon said his eyes a strom of fury non unlike his father.

"Ah well then Prince will you kindly allows to leave I promise I will not let anything like this to happen again I give you my word" japed Oberyn. Staffon snorted and span his sword once.

"Kill them!" ordered the Prince and led the charge swords and spears ready his men charged Oberyn's men as well drew their swords and spears and charged.

"Get to the gate!" ordered Oberyn to Aegon who nodded and sheathed his sword and left to open the damned gate. Oberyn regretted not opening the gate beforehand. But if he had the noise would be loud enough to raise suspicion. The men clashed in a fury of steel and curses as swords clashed spears snapped and men cried in agony. Oberyn parried the clumsy strikes of spears from three men clearly not the most skilled men in the world. It seemed it was true the gold cloaks of Kings Landing weren't the best trained men at all. Parrying the strikes as the one on the left went for a strike Oberyn flipped gracefully to the left and swung his spear in a horizontal sweep. The attacker screamed as he cut through the light armor on his arms before Oberyn delivered a strike through his side stabbing all the way into the heart. The man slumped dead and Oberyn quickly parried the others before slicing their necks as tucked the spear parallel to his body and did a handless cartwheel between the two who before they could turn living up to his name like a viper delivered two quick deadly strikes to the back of their heads with a sickening splatter the two men fell dead. His spear now covered in brain matter and blood. Oberyn turned and saw the incoming gauntlet he lifted his hand on time to take the brunt of the attack but it did its job and stunned him. Falling back Oberyn allowed himself to fall backwards rolling on his back to his feet stabbing twice and his opponent hopped back in time to avoid his strikes. Looking at his assiliant he was face to face with Sir Arys Oakheart. Long sword up the heavily armored knight readied for battle.

Oberyn smirked he thought he was going to cut men down like butter but he thanked his luck he would have a challenge and fight a man of the Kingsguard. "I hear you Kingsguard are the best in the realm" smirked Oberyn spinning his spear and prowling about at Ser Arys who lifted his sword and moved with the Viper of Dorne. "What do you think I well be called for killing a Kingsguard?" Oberyn openly japed at Arys.

"Though I suppose not much of an honor when Eddard Stark killed three one is an oathbreaker and an old man who changes alliances like a woman changes dresses" Oberyn darted his tongue out and Arys growled. The honor of the Kingsguard and that of his Lord Commander has been insulted he would make the Prince of Dorne pay for his insult.

"On guard!" roared Arys and striked at Oberyn who parried and stabbed back only for Ser Arys to parry back and their deadly dance began.

**Staffon**

These men where well trained and though Staffon had never killed a man he found it extremely easy. Parry, parry, and stab the man cried out as Staffon broke through the chain mill his sword stabbing him in the gut. Pulling the sword out Staffon kicked him down and moved on the next man who stabbed with his spear side stepping the stab staffon caught the spear surprising the man and he brought his sword down on it snapping it. Fumbling for his sword Staffon ran and with a mighty swing decapitated the man his body faling to the ground blood smeared on the floor and on his boots. Looking up from the dead man the world around him went dark he saw Aegon struggling to open the door cranking on the lever. Spitting on the ground Staffon rushed roaring with rage.

**Aegon**

"RAAAAHHHH!" Aegon cursed and released the lever and rolled away from the incoming attack. Standing back up he unsheathed his father's sword and purple and blue eyes locked onto each other. Staffon looked into the eyes of Staffon Baratheon and everything disappeared. It seemed history was once again retelling itself but this time in a different setting though to Aegon he stood in ankle deep water as at the crossing Ford of the Green River. The Trident was repeating itself this time in Kings Landing. Determined to escape and bring fourth his wrath on the Baratheons Aegon charged. Both young men roared and their swords clashed in a storm of swords steel ringing as each clash was filled with untold rage and hatred for the respected beings. Aegon as Aegon rained blow after blow on Staffon

The young prince in return swung his sword against Aegon's and the two locked in a struggle. Aegon was no fool however he kneed Staffon on the gut and the heir backed off bent forward a little. Chain mail was not like plate that protected better against blows. Aegon charged and locked swords unwillingly again this time he was met with Staffon's forhead as he headbutted him in the face bustin his lip wide open. Falling on the ground Aegon stood and swung his sword Staffon backed off from the wild swings and stood at the ready position. Aegon's eyes briefly looked behind Staffon as an injured man with an arrow stuck through his shoulder grabbed the lever and began cranking it. The sound steel and men dying hiding the gate being opened perfectly. Roaring with vigor Aegon was on the offensive again dealing blow after blow on Staffon who parried and counter when possible.

**Robert**

_I should have killed him them all the boy most important of all! _Robert thought but damn his wife and damn Ned. He snapped the rains his horse sprinting faster on the Sisters road as he tried to reach the mud gates on time to help his son. Several city guard with Ned Stannis and other men followed Robert ahead Jamie Lannister could almost be seen his white cloak flapping in the wind. Gritting his teeth Robert roared demanding everyone rode faster! And catch up to Jamie.

**Aegon**

Staffon was winning and gaining ground and he had delivered a shallow cut on Aegon's shoulder but Aegon responded with a punch on his face that distracted Staffon enough for Aegon to cut a bit under the plates of his pauldron on the right shoulder to deliver a small cut as well. Staffon was smirking knowing this battle was his Aegon's only hope was reinforcements from the gate that-YES! A roar was heard as men poured from the now open gate a few already heading for Aegon to help him out. Smirking back Staffon growled and attacked Aegon with thrice the fury. Going for a horizontal swipe staffon parried and knocked the sword back leaving Aegon wide open and Staffon planted his boot firmly on his chest knocking him on his ass. The sword slipped from Aegons hand and he looked into the eyes of the man that was about to kill him. Roaring sword held high underhanded for a stab Staffon was stopped as an arrow dug into his shoulder blades. The chain mail lucky for Staffon only meant the arrow head got through. The air seemed to leave Staffon as he stepped back. Roars erupted as three men came for the prince Staffon turned as if running on some sixth sense parried the mans attackes perfectly and slashed the neck of one of them them before moving on to the next. Aegon scrambled for his sword to fight once more and take on Staffon.

"The Kingslayer!" some one roared some fear on his voice.

**Jamie **

Sword held high Jamie burst through the wall of men his horse knocking assailants and allies alike. Having been told by Alex Jamie knew the men in red cloaks were allies the men in obvious gold cloak uniforms were the enemy. Not to mention the men pouring through the gates in colors unknown to him he dismounted his horse and as men attacked him fury he smirked cutting through them like hot knife through butter. Jamie began cutting a path to Staffon and safe guard his prince, but inside he could not be happier as finally wish came true and he could fight for real. He faintly heard Robert and Eddard as loud as the damn battle yell cutting through men like firewood. The fighting with more men from both sides became more intense and more chaotic.

**Staffon**

Seven hells it hurt! Being shot by an arrow truly did hurt not to mention now he had to fight off more men and keep Aegon at bay. He was done with crippling Aegon and taking him back into their custody now he was going to kill the white haired little shit. Growling he parried two strikes from two men Staffon now knew where Martell Bannermen. Parrying a sword away Staffon stepped into the man and slashed the man's abdomen cutting through the leather and gutting him where he stood. The man cried out trying to keep his guts in his body as he fell to his knees yelling in agony. Aegon came up to him and attacked him he parried the attack and pushed Aegon off. Turning to back to the bigger threat another man joined the last two who focused on him and Aegon parrying them he moved on them and stabbed the man on the right through the gut turning with him the other man stabbed his own comrade through the back. Pulling his sword back he moved around the dying guard and stabbed his sword through the stunned mans neck from killing his partner.

Aegon tried to stab Staffon through the back but Staffon turned parrying Aegon's strike and punching the young man on the face leaving a nasty bruise on his face. On the defensive Aegon tried to counter Staffon.

**Agustus**

It hurt the man looked at his hand coated in his warm blood looking around he saw his prince fighting a man in white armor. Looking up he saw Aegonbeing beat back the boy they were sent to retrieve he was about to be killed it seemed. The prince staffon was truly the son of the usurper a mighty warrior in his own right. He would be damaned if he died without doing anything in his life however they needed to succeed prince Oberyn hand picked him and all the men who were currently firecly fighting to finish their mission. The wound on his stomach was painful and the stab on his back by his friend even worst reaching to his hip he took a knife out wrapping his blood covered hand on it and finally Agustus Prowler roared and drove his knife into the back of the leg of the unsuspecting prince that thought him dead.

**Staffon**

Pain exploded on the back of his right leg turning with adrenaline still pumping through him Staffon saw the man glaring up at him knife through the back of his thigh. Pulling back Staffon stabbed his sword straight through the mans face instantly killing him pulling the sword back and switching it to his other hand Staffon pulled the small dagger off his leg. It was coated in his own blood and Staffon faced Aegon and soon fought back with all his might as Aegon let loose a flurry of attacks. His strength was failing him and his limp was getting worse finally in a swing meeting Aegon's blow Staffon's sword flung free and he was disarmed. His stormy blue eyes stared directly at Aegons. The pain on his leg overwhelmed him and Staffon fell to his knee Aegon now stood above him busted lip sweeling eye and cut shoulder Aegon gasped for breath watching Staffon intently.

**Jamie**

_Shit!_ Cursed Jamie the attackers became aware of the situation with Staffon and Aegon and now they poured on Jamie like water flowing from a water skin. No matter how many he gutted the prince he was sworn to protect was so bloody far away desperation taking over all Jamie could do was yell out his name.

"STAFFON!"

** Arys**

Prince Oberyn swung his spear to his head and Arys ducked under it and closed the distance and delivered a punch to the prince knocking him back his spear flung free from his hands. Before he could continue his strike his eyes caught his prince Oberyn took the advantage to grab his spear. Arys ran to help his liege and prince. His foot was caught on Oberyn's spear rolling away he avoided twos tabs from Oberyn. Standing up he parried the stab meant for his head setting a flurry of attacks to Oberyn the prince flipped away in a sideways flip. Oberyn looked to Aegon and his own eyes widen and both men yelled at the same time in equal horror.

"NOOOO!" Oberyn, Arys.

**Aegon**

Reason screamed he take Staffon as a hostage as he saw the prince in one knee glaring up at him teeth bared like the wolf he had in him. But all he saw was his father dead on the ground and then the grip on his sword tighten Rhaenys he saw her, her face had such a lewd face as Staffon drove his cock into her ass she moaned his name and pleaded him to stop despite her face elated in pleasure and her breast spilt free as Staffon fondled her. He gritted his teeth and grabbed Staffon by the back of his hair Aegon lowered his face to the Prince with the fury of the dragon he whispered to his face filled with so much hatred he could not phantom how he could talk as he growled out to Staffon who glard back teeth bared his strength all but gonea s he tried to free himself from Aegons deathly grip. Aegon said in a low growling whisper.

"Ours is the fury" Aegon drove his sword right through Staffon's gut Staffon's a face of furprise was etched on the Aegons mind everyone seemed to just stared as Aegon let Staffon's hair go and slid the sword slowly from his gut Aegon's father's sword now coated in blood…Baratheon blood. Holding his open wound Staffon brought his hands up to his face to see his gloves black coated in his blood. Staring into the eyes of Staffon he smiled slightly giving out a chuckle before he fell back eyes staring into black night of the sky.

"FALL BACK! GO GO FALL BACK CLOSE THE GATE!" Roared Oberyn Aegon snapped himself from his action and ran to the gate what was left Staffons men with fury born out of greave. The men all ran almost all Robert broke through finally he was coated in enemy blood hand prints and splashes of blood on his fine clothing.

**Staffon**

Coughing up blood Staffon stared up the sounds of battle distance the only loud noise being the gate closing behind them as Staffon's remaining men realized the outrageous number of men behind the gate. Damn it all it HURT why the hell, why did the stranger made dying so bloody painful a loud plop next to him made him he recognized his father looked at him his hands raised not sure what to do.

"I…oh n-no I" Robert mighty Robert was reduced to a blubbering mess. Staffon would have laughed if breathing wasn't so damn painful. Finally Robert lifted him up his head cradled in his strong arms.

"Son! Oh gods GET A MAESTER HERE WHER IN THE FUCKING SEVEN HELLS IS PYCELL" Robert roared his face still almost looking confused.

Life laving him everything going numb Staffon growled and with his final breath said

"M-Mart-Martells" he said and coughed up blood as it splattered on the side of Robert's face who got closed to hear his sons last words. _Rhaenys…I sorry. _Everything went dark.

Staffon Baratheon first of his name heir to the Iron Throne was dead. The city that had seen so many horrors today witnessed another and much like when Brandon Stark found his wife dead the yell of anguish pain and rage was heard throughout the entire City as a man cried in agony at the loss of his son.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

**I promised you that I would get you this give you this all in one chapter it's 8 k and I wanted to cut it in two but. I thought you deserved better. So here it is! Shit has hit the fan! From here on it's all down hill also just to clarify this Aegon leaving Kings Landing starts the war Aegon KILLING Staffon is what cements it that this wont end with any type of peace. Death is all that follows from here on from here on out.**

"**All men must die"**

**Solem though the chapter to answer questions**

**Q: Bealish blames Starks?**

**A: DUHHH I mean if you so much as look at cat and then she trips and falls. Bealish will blame you because you looking at her distracted her. So it's your fault and should be flayed alive and killed and die a thousand deaths. Bealish is obsessed with Cat unfrotunally so he will try to do what he can to fuck with Starks.**

**So there you go people the war has now begun! Only the gods know what will happen next….I mean me btw…. :D**

**Also I didn't think I had to say this again but please REVIEW REVIEW PLEASE XD helps my story out so much when you do I like talking to you guys! give me questions ask me anything u want praise comments concenrs just please comment xD. The more you comment the more people look at this stroy! cuz you all know you look at that review counter and go hey this is probably really good lets read :D! so please help me out and REVIEW!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Robert**

The gods where cruel why? He asked himself over and over why? Did they curse him with pain in his life? First his father and mother drown and leave their children behind. He is fostered away and his relation with his brothers is nonexistent. Then when he thought he found happiness with Ned and finally Lyanna she is taken from him. He fights a war a bloody war for her, fuck the Iron Throne and fuck the Targeryens. All he wanted was to marry Lyanna be bound to Ned by blood, grow old with her watching their little babes grow and have families of their own. Now here he was in The Sept of Baelor his boy his first born boy was prostrated before him a cold corps. Lyanna oh god's Lyanna she had screamed, cursed and, begged and then damned the god's for the death of her-their son. She cried gods be good he cried and held his boy's remains for so long. For a brief moment he was full of rage and was about to ride for that damn prince! It took his brother Sandor Clegane and Jamie Lannister to hold him down from riding.

The massive doors to the Sept opened and in walked Ned solemn his face grim. Robert almost chuckled in the irony of it all but decided against it. His good-brother placed a firm hand on his shoulder the warmth welcomed. Robert could not feel warmth from himself anymore the only thing close to heat from him was immense rage. "Ned it's alright to grieve your son" Ned said with sadness of his own his nephew was dead after all. Robert turned to his old friend and Ned was taken aback by his condition. He hadn't slept for two days eyes baggy, puffy and, bloody red. However his eyes held an edge of steel to them a storm was coming and Robert would not be denied his vengeance.

"Ned…call the council and send a message to your boy…call your banners and order them to march south to Moat Cailin. Stannis is going to raise my fleet and a send a raven to Tywin Lannister" storming out Robert made sure not to turn back to see his son less he grow craven and lose his nerve. Ned paused and almost spoke but decided against it. He knew the pain of losing family so turning to look at the prince once more Ned set his mind. Staffon laid with the open eyes stones place don his closed ones in ceremony. He was dressed in his finest clothes his sword laid across his chest as he died a warrior. Leaving the Sept the Silent Sisters closing the gates behind him.

**Aegon**

Aegon hit the ground hard as the punch from Oberyn sent him tumbling on the ground. Pushing himself up on his elbows he spat on the ground and stood to his knee holding his stomach the Dornish prince had come to him out of nowhere and started to beat him. Oberyn hadn't talked to him sense they rode from Kings Landing only after they had a two day lead did the beating start. Standing Aegon drew his sword pointing it threateningly at Oberyn. One of Oberyn's men did not approve apparently as he felt a boot be planted on his back kicking Aegon into the ground.

"Try that again little shit and I will gut you myself" the man spat on him and Aegon only grunted fumbling to his feet. A kick to his stomach turned him on his back and he groaned in pain.

"D-damn you" he managed out breathing heavily. Oberyn growling grabbed Aegon by the scruff of his doublet and pulled him up to his face his dark eyes angry.

"You really are an idiot aren't you do you have any IDEA what you have done!" Oberyn barked. Aegon defiantly replied.

"I carried out…justice" Aegon growled. He was met with Oberyn's forehead to the face his nose busted open bleeding. Oberyn only growled louder.

"You fucking idiot you just started a bloody war! A war with the man that made himself a legend by killing white haired little shits like you!" Oberyn gave him a back hand, and Aegon saw his blood stain the ground.

"You just put yourself and MY family in more danger than you can possibly imagine! What do you think Robert is going to do when he marches down to Sunspear? He will burn it to the ground god's be willing he does not harm my sister YOUR mother! Do you hear me? If I find out Elia dies because of you Doran be damned I will kill you" Aegon almost saw stars as Oberyn practically slammed him on the ground and walked away in his fury. "Help him up and clean him up…rest while you can we will ride in the cover of the night" ordered Oberyn. Aegon was lifted roughly to his feet his sword returned and sent to be patched up.

**Lloyd**

Lloyd lazily rode back to Winterfell Rami in his pony next to him Rickon was secured between Lloyd's arms. Little Rickon giggled as his brother whistled a lively tune. Rami hummed along Rodrick and their guard only a neck behind their lord and his brothers. As they arrived a Stark man on the wall yelled down. "The Lord returns! Open the gates!"

The massive outer doors opened to Lloyd's surprise he found Theon in his plate armor and cloak sword at his hip. Raising a brow he stepped down from his horse and brought Rickon down with him. Sending Rami away with Rickon he strode briskly to Theon. Nodding to him motioned for the keep Lloyd led the way Theon by his side.

"Theon tell me you're just jesting with that armor" Lloyd said sarcastically.

"Long way for a jest I'm glad you think me so committed" Theon smirked Lloyd returned the smirk. Entering Ned's study temporarily his Tyrion and Maester Luwin where there waiting for him. His uncle sighed and spoke up.

"What was it your northmen say?" Tryion said leaning on his closed fist on the arm rest chair. "Dark wings dark words?" Tyrion said.

"Two ravens arrived from the south one is addressed to you My Lord the other for Lord Tyrion" Maester Luwin explained. Handing him the letter Lloyd scanned it and his lips pursed together and looked at Theon who smirked in anticipation.

"Well my friend?" Theon had already read the letter despite protest from Luwin.

"War…Maester Luwin scatter our ravens and call the banners in the name of my father and our king." Lloyd addressed his uncle.

"What about you uncle? What message did you receive?" asked Lloyd.

"It seems my esteemed father wants me to return to Casterly Rock as soon as possible, so I will have to leave first thing next morning" Tyrion said.

"You will need an escort I will gather a few men" started Lloyd.

"About that…I have a…request to make Lloyd" Tyrion said. Lloyd nodded to his uncle.

"Anythinig uncle" Lloyd nodded.

"The Sellsword will escort me back I have been speaking with him" Lloyd's eyes widen.

"Uncle surely you jest?" Lloyd said exasperated. "He's a cutthroat he will gut you the moment he knows I can't pursue him" Lloyd argued.

"Indeed and with this war coming I will need a cutthroat on the Kings Road bandits will be a lot bolder with war coming" Tyrion argued.

"But-Uncle I just want you to be safe" Lloyd said his shoulders sagging.

"Trust me Lloyd I will be fine…besides you can't spare men. Men with experience a wise lord surrounds himself with those who are better at what he's not" Tyrion advised wisely.

"Can't you just you march with me? I will write back to grandfather personally and tell him you will join me on the Kings Road" Lloyd tried one last time.

"I'm afraid defying Lord Tywin would be unwise my lord" Maester Luwin advised.

"Indeed Lloyd…trust me" Tyrion said. Sighing the young regent lord agreed and fetched Rodrick and two other men to fetch Bronn. They found the prisoner in lounging in his cell aggressively biting a loaf of bread. Lloyd nodded to Rodrick who moved to the door and opened it.

"Ah come to get the truth have you?" Bronn smirked. Lloyd merely glared in no mood for humor at the moment. Grabbing chains Rodrick was about to put Braun in chains but was stopped suddenly by Lloyd.

"No chains he won't get wily with us will you now Sellsword?" Lloyd growled. Bronn smirked and stood stretching.

"I reckon I won't m'lord" Rodrick sighed and let the Sellsword out the men out by the cell put their hands on their swords. Bronn shook his head chuckling.

"Long swords are terrible in close spaces don't you know?" Bronn replied to the unspoken threat. Quick as lighting Lloyd reached behind and drew his curved hunting knife quickly placing it under Bronns throat. The Sellsword barely flinched as he stared into the grey eyes of Lloyd.

"Sharp" he japed. Lloyd gritted his teeth and pulled his blade back into its sheath. Walking back out of the cells into the keep Bronn was brought into Ned's study to find tyrion who apperantly took an intrigue of him. Taking a seat un-invited to do so Tyrion spoke to Bronn.

"I have a job for you Bronn" Tyrion passed about in the room.

"Is that so? What can I do for yah m'lord" Bronn replied looking about if Lloyd had to guess for a good cup of ale.

"Aye I need you to escort me back to Castlerly Rock where I will pay you five gold" tyrion said.

"That's a long journey for five gold…twenty gold dragons" Bronn said.

"You do realize my unclce is the one that is saving you from beheading correct?" Lloyd cut into their conversation. Bronn thought it over for a second.

"Fifteen gold dragons" Bronn shrugged.

"Deal" Tyrion said.

"Glad we can do business than m'lord should I return to my cell?" Bronn looked pointedly at Lloyd. Tyrion gave Lloyd a look. _Seven hells _thought Lloyd.

"Maester Luwin please show the Sellsword to a guest room Rodrick have two guards posted make sure they have bloody knives on them." Rodrick who stood by his lord nodded and motioned for the guard he arrived with.

"Much obliged" Bronn smirked and mocked bowed leaving the young lord alone. With this Lloyd dismissed everyone else in the room only his uncle remained.

"I hope you know what you're doing uncle" Lloyd sat in the massive chair behind the desk sighing suddenly feeling tired. Tyrion hobbled to his previous seat before Lloyd's massive oak desk and looked at his nephew looking older than he really was. That was something he did not like he was too young to worry about such things.

"Better question Lloyd are you?" Tyrion asked genuinely concerned. The young Lord gave a bitter chuckle.

"Only the gods know that I'm afraid uncle…I need to leave Winterfell and my brothers behind. This job is hard for me and I am getting close of age. My brothers can't run Winterfell by themselves worst I've a war to fight and for gods know why I was given no reason just a command" Lloyd punctuated his angry rant. Lloyd slacked against the plush chair. "Uncle I am at my wits end how am I to fight this war knowing my brothers are alone in Winterfell?" Lloyd said.

"They will be safe here Lloyd I highly doub't the war will move up here" Tyrion reasoned. "You were ordered to march to the Neck no?" Tyrion continued. "Once you arrive there and hold Moat Cailin the only way for the war to get to Winterfell is by sea. That would mean risking Baelons Iron Fleet which I'm sure Robert will call on so long as Theon Greyjoy is still…your ward" Tyrion chose his last sentence well Lloyd picked on it and chuckled.

"Baelon Greyjoy is as likely to help us as The Nights watch making peace with Wildlings" Lloyd said and leaned on his hand on the seats chair.

"Theon Greyjoy is still here in Winterfell and is his only heir. He will not risk him…your taking him with you aren't you?" Tyrion looked at Lloyd with narrowed eyes. Lloyd paused looking away from his uncle before responding.

"Aye…I-I need Theon…he's my good friend…my brother I know he will be with me and fight for me" Lloyd said in a steely voice that bartered no argument. Tyrion sighed.

"Lloyd this would not be wise…if Baelon finds out Theon is with you and winterfell is…unguarded" Tyrion said.

"Baelon as you said is no fool Ucnle with Theon at my side he will not risk his life just to take Winterfell" Tyrion sighed. Pausing he thought what he was about to do very hard Lloyd did not need to anger his father but Lloyd was his nephew…family and to a Lannister family was everything. _It's a bad idea don't do it…but father already has issues with me as it is. _Tyrion sighed and spoke to Lloyd.

"What if…I happen to stay here with Rami and Rickon keep them safe and the host you will surely leave behind." Tyrion slacked on his seat knowing he probably just signed his death warrant his father would not be pleased.

"Truly uncle? I mean grandfather will not be pleased that you disobeyed him" Lloyd said with hope in his eyes and that gloom that was on him all but gone. Tyrion sighed and nodded to his nephew resigning himself to his father punishing him for this assuming nothing happened.

"Thank you uncle I will leave you a host of what I can spare…now I need to prepare for the other Lords arrival" standing up Lloyd left to arrange his household for guest.

**Eddard**

The Council was gathered and everyone was tense missing was only Renly though no one paid mind. Robert stormed into the room Lancel was behind him in Lannister plate armor Robert as well in his silver armor. Gold trimming on the sides the black cronwed stag on the chest plate Ned almost felt as if he had a look into the past. Everyone stood and bowed to the King before he took his seat his presence imposing no word was uttered but Ned broke the silence.

"I told my son to call the banners he says he should be marching south by the End of the month" Ned said. Robert nodded briskly before addressing Stannis.

"What of the fleet Stannis how many ships do we have?" asked Robert.

"We have a total of ten ships six War Gallies and four long ships" Stannis said.

"What words from my Lords?" Robert said in general. The room tensed Robert only glared Ned replied to his clearly agitated king.

"The Tyrells have gone dark no response from them Tywin says he will 'secure' the Sunset Sea for you the Riverlands however…claim Neutrality. I have no word from Lysa Arryn as well." Ned finished his report.

"What!" Robert's gauntlet slammed on the seat Bealish jumped a little.

"This is treaseon! How dare they defy their king tell them they need to raise their banners" Stannis cut him off.

"And what Robert threaten him with Lord Stark's army? The Banners of Storms end and Dragonstone? We cannot make more enemies else the Martells gain more allies" growled Stannis.

"My King my Lords please! I have received word from Lysa Arryn we…used to be very good friends before the Rebellion. She has informed me The Vale is neutral as well proclaiming her boy is too young and should be guarded" Bealish said bowing to Robert.

"Where's Renly" growled Robert suddenly bringing up the subject of him missing. Varys spoke finally not saying anything before.

"I'm afraid that your brother left earlier to Storms End your grace" Varys said Robert sighed.

"Good he will call my banners and ready to join us" Robert was stopped as Varys spoke up again.

"I'm afraid that is where the problem lies…your grace Lord Renly left for Storms End with Lord Mace Tyrell." The room felt deadly silent.

"SEVEN HELLS MY OWN BROTHER! HE BETRAYS HIS KING! I WILL HAVE HIS HEAD STANNIS" Robert turned to his brother rage flowing free.

"We will sail to Storms End and take back my Keep!" Robert roared.

"Your Grace that is ill advice we must hold Kings Landing should an attack arise our numbers are few as it is until my son arrives" Ned stood with Robert defiantly.

"That's my home Ned! My keep how will it look if I allow my own damn brother to betray me!" Robert roared his hand swept the air.

"I can help secure the Riverlands" the room fell silent and everyone turned to find Rhaenys at the door to the chamber Ser Barristan right behind her with Jon.

"I'm sorry you're Grace I told her not to enter" Ser Barristan was cut off by Stannis.

"Rhaenys I said to stay in your room leave immediately" Stannis stood and roughly demanded to his daughter.

"I will not father I can help…I can avenge my-our beloved prince" she caught herself.

"Why?" Everyone turned to Robert. The man stared at her the normal gentle tone he would use with her whenever she talked to him gone. "Your brother for all you know could be coming back for you with the Martells and even then you could be ready to stab us in the back" Robert said.

"Because I loved Staffon!" she said stepping up definetly. The room fell silent Ned spoke.

"Lady Rhaenys…" he did not know what to say.

"I loved Staffon and he loved me…but Aegon killed him he is no brother of mine, not anymore. I give you my word" Robert stared at her his blue eyes almost glaring into her soul. The eyes he shared with Staffon that would never stare at her with love again but the girl did not weaver.

"Alright…I will trust you but know well what betrayal means for you"

"Rheagar Targeryen was prof for me to know what awaits me if I should betray you my king" Rhaenys said. Stannis was slightly surprised by her not calling him father he admitted to himself he had done right by her and she was acting with honor and duty to her family.

"Very well why do you think you can get The Riverlands on our side?" Robert turned and motioned for her to follow her to the council table. She stood next to the king and spoke.

"Marriage…I will marry Hoster Tully's son Edmure Tully I am Baratheon in name I also suggest offering them a place in this council as well" Rhaenys said Baelish spoke up with a smirk agreeing to Rhaeny's idea.

"We do have an opening now that Lord Renly has…chosen a different side" Varys said.

"I suggest something different" Bealish continued. "Aye marry Emdure Tully but save the position for a bigger cat" Bealish suggested.

"You think Tywin Lannister will want to be Master of Laws? He will be more insulted I think" Varys suggested ever against Bealish.

"Tywin will not join the opposition so long as his precious son is in my guard" Robert said.

"Offer him his son back then" Ned suggested.

"If we tell him we will dismiss Ser Jamie from the Kingsguard and he can be his heir again" Ned suggested.

"Bah the Kingslayer would not return to him unless we chain him up and throw him back" Robert said. "Let us focus on securing Riverrun offer Rhaenys hand in marriage and hell what of The Blackfish?" Robert commented. "If we offer him a place in the Kingsguard he might help convince Hoster Tully to our cause" Robert said grinning a little. Ned was a bit glad at this he hadn't cracked a smile sense…well everyone in Kings Landing had been calling it the Iron Curtain was dropped. A jape at the expense of the royal family with Jon Arryn's death came everything crashing down it seemed. With Staffon being killed by Rheagar's son no less it seemed the curtain that implied strength in the crown was gone. The Lords now were grasping at the power leaking from the cracks. Robert's rule was threaten and a Targeryen heir with a true claim was ready…not to mention Lord Renly. Sighing Ned spoke up as well.

"I agree we should send Rhaenys over as soon as possible to secure the Riverlands" Ned agreed. Stannis spoke up.

"Very well…I will speak with Ser Davos to expand our fleet" Stannis said.

"I suggest we contact Lord Bealon Greyjoy" Varys said. The room froze.

"Baelon would not fight for us and he does not care for a position in the small council" Bealish countered shrugging.

"But Ned has his son he will fight for us" Robert said the threat however was unspoken.

"I will have my son send him a raven once he reaches Moat Cailin I also had another Raven sent to him telling him of Staffon's passing" Ned said carefully. Robert visibly cringed at the reminder but carried on regardless.

"If we all agree your Grace I shall like to leave as soon as possible to Riverrun" Rheanys spoke up again.

"Done let's end this meeting I need to return to my wife" Robert left the meeting room to find Lyanna.

**Lyanna**

This was her punishment she guessed for causing the death of so many the gods punished her. Her family suffering for it first her brother and her father now her son. In her room Lyanna was dressed in her gown still she had been in bed for days Robert and Ned so far where the only ones to come she had barely eaten sense. Her door opened and in walked Robert he was in his armor probably another attempt to go after Aegon. He walked up to her and sat on her bed as it sank under his weight. He stared at her his face haggard his beard growing thicker by the day he hadn't shaved and she knew for a fact he had barely slept in days.

"I…I'm sorry" was all he could say and she only smiled sadly and crawled herself to him and hugged her husband cradling his neck. He returned the embrace his armored gauntlets awfully comforting.

"It was not your fault Robert there was nothing we could do but" _damn _she cursed herself as the tears began again and he only hugged her tighter and she took comfort in his strength and cried again.

"My boy…oh god's Robert my boy my baby boy is gone Robert why…why are we cursed with such pain" she cried into his neck gritted his teeth his rage rekindled. No she knew he could not cry not anymore he had shed all his tears and rage was all that remained for him. Like this she ended and eventually she fell asleep in her husbands arms. When Lyanna came to Robert was up and placed a serving tray with food on it on her vanity table. She rarerly used the damn thing only really letting the servants paint her on special occasions.

"Ah you're up my lady" he smiled slightly at her and she returned it her heart still tattered.

"Good morning my lord" she japed and he smiled and returned to her bed. He was in his regular garments this time she noticed. He sat by her and took her hand bringing it to his lips. She felt his slightly chapped lips and rough face. He had shaved it would seem and his face was again that clean shaven rugged handsome look. Smiling to him she brought her other hand and caressed his cheek and leaned in and kissed him. It started innocent enough before he probed her lips with his tongue and eagerly she allowed him entrance. Before she knew it she was on her back as Robert groped about her practically tearing her clothes off. She returned the favor and ripped the doublet wide open his buttons falling about the bed. She would apologize to the seamstress that would fix them later for now she did not care she needed this she WANTED this. She wanted to feel Robert again wanted to feel his love his passion she wanted to feel him inside her again. To fill her up for at the moment she was empty and needed his strength most. He replied in kindly and undid his breeches before kicking off his boots. She wrapped her legs around his waist as he scooted her gown up. A few seconds later and she gasped as his erect cock penetrated her.

He groaned next to her ear and she gasped out as he gently began to rock back and forth into her. Taking his head in her hands again he pulled on his hear and brought him from her neck to her lips and kissed him fiercely their tongues wrestling. He growled before pinning her hands above her and roughly thrusting into her. Their eyes met and raw lust and passion took hold of them and Robert pounded himself into her rapidly his full member inside her making her arch her back in pleasure. It was not long before both of them peaked and he released his seed inside her both of them trembled as they clung to each other for dear life as they were overwhelmed with feelings after depriving themselves even the simplest show off affection. For the past few days he rolled over her and was on his back doublet torn open his muscled chest with hair on it bare for her to see. She looked down to see Robert's seed leak from her down her thigh she crawled up and wrapped herself around him resting her head on his chest.

"Robert" she whispered. He hummed.

"Dead…I want them all dead Robert…Aegon, Doran, Oberyn I want them all dead" she said her voice devoid of sympathy only rage remained. Sitting up she followed up her grey eyes staring directly at her husband. He grinned remembering how much Lyanna was different from Ned as she was alike with him.

"I will…I will march on Sunspear and sack it…and I will raise it to the ground" Robert kissed her passionately. Lyanna comforted that soon vengeance would be theirs as in the words of her husband's family _Ous is the Fury. _The Martells will soon feel the Fury of their house winter is coming to Dorne and she will make sure they feel the cold wrath of the Starks.

**Daenerys**

She watched her dragons screech as the screams of Mirri Maz Duur bound Drogo's funeral totem were about her. Her Dothraki watched entrance as the flames burned about her yet she still remained her dragons hatched. Jorah seemed like he was seeing the Maiden herself infront of him finally after a few minutes passed and the flames died Daenerys Stormborn Targeryen remained. It was clear now she knew her true destiny she saw in the heavens above a red comment streak and blaze across the dark sky. This was her destiny and as her purple eyes narrowed the last three Dragons in the world are now hers and she will sail to Westeros to take her rightful place as Queen of Westeros she was Daenerys Targeryen, Queen of the Andals and the Rhoynar and first men, Lord of the Seven Kingdoms protector of the realm, Kahleesi of Great Grass Sea. Westeros would bow to her or it would burn under her dragon's fire.

**Oh boy this chapter and YAAAAY DANY so yeah there you go she is now going to be part of the story. I actually had thought of keeping Kharl Drogo alive as well as her son to be born. I thought of going on the prophecy of hers that her son would ride the world and conquer it! All that jazz but decided against it as that would mean more Kharl Drogo and I have a dislike for the Dothraki and their damn barbaric tribes.**

**Still Dany is going to come into her own now to answer questions here you go.**

**Q:Tywin against the Crown?**

**A: YES he would actually go against his nephews and Ned. If the crowns enemies offered him something he wanted. I think you make him out to be too nice he cares that the family name I.E Lannister name lives on! You know he cares about family as in Lannister name reputation and making sure it lives on and remains great. Still don't count him out he might be an ally yet you never know my friend you never now.**

**Q:Comas**

**A: BECAUSE! The Faith does not like commas and are a sin that goes against the faith. I for one do not want to upset it less they back the rebels threatening Roberts throne….also I actually have a handout yet I still can't do it right I try but I need beta reader for such things ;~;**

**Q: Staffon's death what does this mean for Westeros?**

**A: I put it in this chapter when the heir of the king is killed by a Lord it just shows the king is not all that strong. Not to mention you gotta remember is that the crown must be strong in order for the kingdom to be at peace. This showed the crown to be weak and now! With Robert calling for Banners everyone is backing off and seeing if Robert is going to fall. No one want's to back the losing side after all. **

**So enjoy and please drop a review x3 TELL ME HOW YOU DOIN PPLS! Questins whatever you please just drop a review enjoy**

**Also going through some shiz so I might slow down on updates ;~; but hey reviews help the mood I just get so fuzzy when I see a new review and think yaaay they like my stuff! It gives me incentive to write more cuz I don't want to disappoint my readers :3.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Lloyd**

Seven hells he was nervous Theon was rather amused at seeing him pace back and forth in his father's Study. Lloyd was not amused however his uncle as well looked at him with slight amusement he was in his leathers if his mother was here she would have ordered him to wear his finest clothes his father otherwise. He agreed with his father on this one the lords would more likely laugh at his clothes than be impressed. He wanted the respect of his Lords after all he needed to show them he meant to do as his father commanded. Maester Luwin fetched him and with Grey Wind by his side he entered the great hall and his lords gathered by a central table. Grey Wind wagged his tail by him looking about rather excited about all the new faces. Though his wolf enjoyed new faces Lloyd took a bit of sick sense of pleasure that he would tear the faces apart if he so commanded.

Walking up to the head of the table he saw his Lords did not raise except Maege Mormont and her daughter Dacey Mormont. He had met Dacey only once in his life but he appreciated the gesture and nodded to his lords before sitting down. He noticed Theon come in and walked up to him walking on his right Grey Wind sat straight as well to his left looking about at the Lords tail waving gently about.

"My Lords…and Lady we meet under less than favorable circumstances my father calls for your banners and your help once more." Lloyd looked about, his Lords listened none delivering any words to him. "We must gather our forces and March south to Moat Cailin where we will await further orders from my father are you ready my lords?" Maege Mormont gave her agreement as did Galbart Glover of Deepwood Motte. Greatjon Umber the man massive man heartedly agreed banging his fist on the table Lord Bolton of the Dread Fort. He as well noticed Howland Reed was missing Rickard Stark seemed less then pleased but agreed none else denied him. _Good progress _Lloyd thought before dismissing everyone to marshal their armies and ready to march south to the Neck. Lloyd figured Howland Reed would have an answer from him once he hit the Neck. With his forces Marshalled Lloyd left to ready his own men and prepare the host he would leave behind to guard Winterfell.

He found his uncle waiting for him in his warmer clothes for the North as well as Rami and Rickon. The sellsword was standing a bit behind a sword at his hip casually waiting for him. Lloyd was clad in of armor though the other north men wore chain mail and leather Lloyd was fonder of the southern style plate armor. He wore a breast plate shoulder pauldrons, elbow Cowter and Faulds "Metal Skirts" the armor was a foreign design for their smithy. Lloyd had it imported from the south more so imported by his grandfather. The chest held the Stark Dire Wolf on the back the Lion of Lannister wisely Lloyd wore a cloak to cover the lion when he was with his lords. Kneeling he hugged his uncle and brothers as he prepared to ride south. "Uncle I have decided to leave four hundred men to guard Winterfell" he motioned to the men around him. He turned to Jory and clasped the older man's hand firmly nodding to him the man that for months helped him to be a lord.

"Rodrick I leave you to care for my brothers as you did me…help them. I guarantee they are less trouble then me" Grinned Lloyd with good humor.

"Ah my lord I reckon it should be esier now I only got two to deal with" the brothers all laughed even Tyrion cracked a smile.

"Well I ride south Uncle Winterfell is in your hands" mounting his horse Theon waiting for him the two young man snapped the rains their horses galloping to get to the front of the host where he would march them south.

** Rhaenys **

Her mother and sister where being less than helpful on this matter. Her heart belonged to Staffon no other man would ever claim it from her. However she understood one thing that still drove her forward…vengeance gods she tried she truly did try to get Aegon to forget Rheagar. She told him how he abandoned them! He left them left their mother for another woman and they almost met their death because of him! She seethed with fury but Aegon was blind, blinded by hatred but she would not allow herself to be denied her vengeance. Aegon would pay for taking away the only man she would ever love killed him in cold blood in their own home! "Rhaenys please think this through this means you will be leaving behind everything your family!" Elia almost all but begged her daughter.

"I know mother but I cannot allow Aegon to do this he must pay!" Rhaenys counterd and Elia recoiled. The hated she saw in her daughters eyes scared her. Her family was being torn apart all over again to make matters worse even her husband would leave her soon Rhaenys a guard host with Lord Stark and Stannis would be riding north to Riverun a raven had already been sent to the Tullys who agreed to meet them and consider the marriage proposal.

"Mother…Aegon killed Staffon! Gods I actually heard it! Uncle Roberts yell it chilled my spine and when the words reached me I felt everything drain away" Rhaenys said she closed her hands up as if praying to her chest. Her hands trembled a little as they balled together.

"Rhaenys…I don't know what to say the gods have been cruel to me…to us. I was stuck in a loveless marriage to a man that abandoned me to his mad father! Now my son starts a Rebellion that threatens so many more lives. I thought I was happy truly when your father came to me in my most dire time I never felt more relieved in my life." Placing her hands on Rhaenys the young girl felt her shoulders slacked and sadness entered her heart. Her mother had suffered under the mad king Aerys Targaryen.

"I'm sorry mother truly but our family needs me I can secure the Riverlands and their armies I can help deliver justice" Rhaenys tried. Elia felt a tear roll down her cheek but she miled none the less in one of her saddest moments she was proudest of her daughter. Like her father she valued her family and duty and her honor. She will fulfill her duty as a Baratheon she will make her father proud for doing what is right to get justice. She didn't want her son to die and if it came to it she will plead for his life even if her son had done wrong it was her son…her boy she could do nothing else. Rhaenys hugged her mother and kissed her and she left their rooms down to the gates of the Red Keep. Servants of her household followed with her belongings as she got down to the gates she lifted her skirts and walked down the steps. A box carriage awated her with Lord Starks men as well as Ser Barristan Selmy and Jon Snow who she had grown to like very much. He was so quiet and a very gentle soul she hoped he would reach his goal of being a Kingsguard. Lord Stark wore his armor as well long sword at the hip her father was next to him both men on their war horses. Ser Davos Seaworth and his son Matthos as well where there they would escort her to Riverrun. If all went as planned her father would take Riveruns army and march on the Reach.

The box cart exited the city with many commonfolk looking at the box cart and the armed men with the Baratheon Banner and Stark Banner flying over the host. They all knew their prince was dead they knew war was coming and with memories of the sack still in mind fear was evident. Rhaenys would do her best she would secure the Riverlands and the gods willing they could secure the Reach and Mace Tyrell would not fight them. Exiting the City gates Jory Cassel the head guard of of Lord Starks and now the Lord Commander of the Gold Cloaks. Jory stepped aside and from behind Lord Starks wife stepped out in her golden golden dress hands clasped before her. Stepping down from his war horse Lord Stark patted his mount as he stepped up to Lady Stark. She was stoic as she stared up to her Lord husbands imposing size. The armor adding only to his stature. His gloved hand reached to hers and held one of hers dainty ones. Picking up both hands as he kissed her hands and Cersei only offered a sad smile Ned grinned slightly his sad eyes showed the man was weary and did not want to be in another war. Fate however was cruel as she learned and now Lady Cersei would once again have to wait for her husband to return to her or her bones returned to her. She stepped up to him and stroked his rugged face before she kissed him and he returned the action to her.

"Return to me my Lord" she said to him.

"I will my lady" Lord Stark returned to his horse and the host began its march outside the gates more men joined them flying the Crowned Stag and Direwolf of Stark and Baratheon.

**Aegon**

The gods Dorne was HOT the sands stretched like seas and the sun seemed to beat down on a man like a smiths forge. The host was galloping now not wanting to exhaust the horses to conserve water though Prince Oberyn seemed sure they had arrived to Sunspear. Aegon was still in a sour mood what should have been a joyous one he had escaped the Baratheons found allies and killed Staffon! Instead he was beaten and cursed for doing so. It did not matter now he supposed as true to his word over the next sandy hill Sunspear loomed in the distance the massive Keep behind walls standing tall and proud. Three walls encircled 'old palace' he heard the men call it three massive gates to pass through and get to the old palace. Outside the main wall mud hobbles where spread about with commonfolk going about their business. Arriving to the wall guards stepped up to Prince Oberyn, Aegon rode just slightly behind him as Oberyn talked to the guards Oberyn grinned and though Aegon could not hear them he did notice one of the guards turn and looked at him. The guard turned to look at Aegon and Aegon glanced back at him as well turning forward the guards and Oberyn busted into laughter. Aegon huffed and glared away one of the guards banged twice on the massive gate and after a few seconds of various noises the massive gate opened.

The host repeated the process a good few times before reaching the old palace two missives towers where adjacent to each other. Aegon dismounted his horse when stable workers came to retrieve them hand on his sword he stepped up to Aegon and pointed at the towers. "That one is the Spear Tower…you best behave yourself less you end up there" Aegon frowned looking away from the tower to the other one. "That is the Tower of the Sun…and that is where we are going" he noticed the prince was still in his armor and Aegon could smell him from where he stood. He supposed he smell the same if not worst as he was beaten and dirtied. Oberyn knelt on the sandy ground and scooped up a bit of sand rubbing it between his hands a rather satisfying smirk on his face. "After being in that shit stink pile of a city I missed home…now come Daron waits for us" standing he grabbed his spear he had stabbed on the ground span it and started walking Aegon following him. The two men entered the old town the guards welcoming him. Making their way through the old palace they made it to the Tower of the Sun entering it they went to the throne room. On the throne room Doran seated on his throne with a woman Aegon did not know. He knew of Doran because of his mother the woman on the other hand he did not she was beautiful however her skin was a light tan olive. Large dark eyes and long thick hair. She wore what seemed to be cloth wrapped about her body her perfect round breast heaved with every breath and her thick dark hair cascaded about her. Aegon finally realized who this was as she was not sitting really but more like lounging on the throne next to Doran Martell. "Ah sister how are you this evening?" smiled Oberyn to his sister as she smirked and stood to embrace her brother. "My who might this beautiful young man may be?" she smirked at Aegon and caressed his cheek the young man stuttered a bit frowning trying to cover his blush.

"That is our nephew dear sister Dorans…plan" Oberyn looked at Doran who used a cane to stand up from his throne the older Martel hobbled himself to them.

"Arianne don't tease the boy I can see by his face their trip was an exhausting one…Aegon you smell like the dead" Doran said Arianne Martell giggled behind a fine manicured hand.

"Yes well when you have to ride for more than a bloody month with little water to spare on a good wash you tend to smell like the capitol" Oberyn smirked before he 'wafted' his scent to Doran who scolded him for being immature.

"Well come on now who did this to you?" asked Doran his old hand inspecting him Aegon let himself be felt about wincing about when he found a sore rib.

"I was the monster…I assume you heard by now?" Oberyn asked. Doran snorted rolling his eyes.

"The whole damn continent knows the usurper's son is dead…hah as if that is not enough of our problems Renly Baratheon has rebelled against his brother with the Tyrells and about half the Storm Lords." Oberyn sighed he should have known the boy was going to be more trouble than he was worth.

"Well it seems we've a war to fight Doran…are you prepared" Oberyn said.

"Aye…what of you…your grace" Aegon blinked surprised as Doran addressed him as such. Could this truly be what Doran Martel wanted? No he knows no man in Westeros does something out of generosity damn the Baratheons and starks who thought otherwise…no this world was cruel where children where left fatherless or worst killed. The matter however was he did not care in the end this is what he wanted vengeance and his rightful place as King. Gripping his sword tight Aegon asked his father for strength before speaking with all the confidence and might he could muster.

"I am ready…I Aegon Targeryen! King of the Andals and the Rhoynar, and the first men lord of the sevend kingdoms protector of the realm" Aegon declared Doran smirked. Arianne only grinned excited for what could come next.

"Proctector of the realm hah. Let's see how much you can protect in this war…" Oberyn walked out of the throne room stopping briefly to look at Aegon who glared at Oberyn. Mockingly bowing Aegon stepped out "Your Grace" he finished his thought and left to an annoyed Doran and amused Arianne.

**Lloyd**

Moat Cailin was an old Fort that has guarded the Neck for countless generations of Starks. The massive host of twenty thousand men at arms had been at the Neck. For almost two weeks when orders had arrived to march to the River lands Howland Reed was at the Neck when they did arrive. He excused himself for not answering the call but ture enough the crannogmen did not have the man power to march in an open battlefield. They were best suited to their hit and run tactics with in their swamp lands. With the Red where his two children who asked if they could ride north to Winterfell to stay with his brothers. Lloyd apprieciated and allowed them a guard of Stark men four to escort them to Borrowlands. Gathering the host Lloyd led his host down the Neck leaving a host of another four hundred men to man the Neck with a mixture of Howland Reeds bannermen. The neck was important and if it truly came down to it they needed Moat Cailin to hold the North against whoever wanted to invade them.

The march to the Riverlands was short and they knew they had to cross the Green Fork River. With a host their size their best bet was to use the twins to cross their massive army. Arriving to the Green Fork River Lloyd's army settled for a stay while Lloyd sent Lord Bolton to talk to old Walder Frey into letting them cross. An order from Tully's had already arrived to let them cross but Walder Frey was a man who cared little for his duty and only his own interest. His gates closed Lloyd had sent Lord Bolton one of his father's most conning men to negotiate the cross. After a few hours Lloyd grew worried old Frey had betrayed them and taken Lord Bolton about to send someone else he heard the gate open to the first keep. Lord Bolton rode out with his escort a man named Locke that seemed preevy to killing something Lloyd did not like, but his Grandfather also had the The Mountain that Rides he understood the need for killers when needed. At the head of the host Lord Bolton rode to meet Lloyd at the head of the host with his Lords Roose Bolton was a man of little emotion but he looked frustrated old Frey was a tough man to deal with. "Well?" Lloyd asked.

"Walder Frey will let us cross but he wants something in return" Roose said.

"The day Old Frey gives something for free is when lord Rickard grows wings out his arse and flies" Lloyd grinned to the older man who barked a good laugh along with his sons. Lloyd learned a simple man enjoyed simple pleasures and he was easy to keep loyal so long as he indulged those pleasures and a good laugh at anyone's expense was always good in Rickard Karkstarks book.

"Quite…he wishes us to take some of his sons as squires and for you to marry one of his daughters of your choosing" Lloyd snorted at the prospect.

"I hold no authority on who I marry that's for my father and mother to decide" Lloyd said.

"Old Frey cares little for that Lord Stark" Bolton said.

"Lord Bolton would you be willing to remarry? I'm going to go in myself this time" Lord Glover protested.

"I highly advise you don't my lord…trusting a Frey is like trusting a dog with a piece of meat. He will have at you the moment those gates close." Lloyd thought for a second before smirking he had a plan he looked at the sky and said aloud to no one in particular.

"Lord Frey did not support the Tullys during the rebellion well at least not until the last bloody moment when Rhaegar lay dead in the river. He thinks himself cleaver but I happen to have my own set of brains ready the men and be as loud as you can I'm going to talk to the old fool myself"

"Lord Stark I do not recommend you go in yourself…I can return with your message" Lord Bolton tried but Lloyd waved him off.

"I understand you all think me a green boy but my mother did not raise a fool trust me and do as I commanded and we will be crossing with any luck without drawing a sword." Lloyd cracked his neck and turned back to ask something. "By the way do we have a bard here? Or a man who can play a good lout?" Lloyd asked arms spread with a grin to his face. A man a bard that joined the host hoping for gold joined the young regent lord to follow him to the Twins. Taking the white banner of peace with him Lloyd marched to the Twins bard right behind him. Planting the banner on the floor before the bridge he waited for a Frey man to call down and have the gate opened. As the gate opened Lloyd looked into the skies and said aloud. "Rain comes for tonight I think…I understand the Riverlands rain are known to have long and hard rains" the bard muttered his agreement holding his lout close to his body Lloyd could tell he was afraid. The gates opened two Frey men awaited him the bard close behind hand loosely at his hip swantering cloak over his shoulders and armor the two Frey men started escorting him to Walder Frey.

Inside the walls Lloyd looked about with a boyish grin around the Keep. The walls scaled decently big Winterfell's where bigger only a few guarded the wall give or take eight the patrols where small no man looked serious about their duty. The gate closing behind him Lloyd walked backwards for a second to stare at the gate as it closed it was a double gate two on each side of the gate one for each gate he assumed. The yard before the keep was massive a stable at the right corner with multiple houses clustered together he guessed worked as barracks. Men gathered about with whores on their laps and no sense of modesty Lloyd saw on bend a whore over a tree before fucking her for everyone to see. "This keep is interesting I never seen other keeps besides Winterfell" he spoke to his guards. One of them obliged his conversation starter.

"Aye the Twins aren't the biggest of Keeps but they do their job see four towers good place or archers. We guard the wall every night" he said.

"Even in the rains? I heard the Riverlands have the Narrow Sea's worth in water fall on them" Lloyd said.

"Aye though we don't keep as many men we still guard in the rain though no enemy would be foolish enough to attack during a bloody downpour" Lloyd chuckled and guard joining him.

"What of Lord Frey? He switches Keeps about or just takes one?" Lloyd shrugged as he saw them approach the great hall he assumed. Lord Frey takes this Keep for himself and his wives his sons and daughters across the Fork hold that one" the guard shrugged. Lloyd nodded intrigued a smaller wall was around the great hall with an open wooden door entering it he saw a small stable for dogs and the massive doors to the Great hall opened. Behind the raised table on the Dias he found old Walder Frey his men about him and a young girl with him as he groped her arse. The young girl looked uncomftarble he understood why seeing the chair set before Old Frey Lloyd sat on it the bard stood just behind him on his right side. Lord Frey sat behind his table in a dark oak throne with the Twins carved on the back old Frey stared at him for a moment

"Well boy you here to pick a daughter I have to summon them" Lloyd shook his head and spoke up leaning on his metal skirt his armored elbows clanking with the touch.

"I come here because my Lord Father asked me to march this army to Riverun and I also recall Lord Hoster Tully gave you a command to let me pass" Lloyd said the old Lord frowned in his direction.

"You think Tully commands me like a dog and I lick his arse to please him? I'm not like the other houses of the Riverlands boy. Freys always collect their toll you will be no different" Frey snarled at him the old man was very loud for his age.

"I came here to give MY terms for crossing Lord Frey I will take your sons as Squires and I can get Lord Bolton to take one of your daughters as a wife…I cannot marry for it is not my decision to make" Lloyd said.

"Bah boy why should I listen to your terms you stand here with no guard I could take you and get more than what you offer" Frey said.

"You take me and my men outside have orders to strom your Keep" the room fell silent and Frey roared in anger.

"You dare boy! I will have your head!"

"You do and twenty thousand men will pour through your walls and kill you and your entire family should my head roll all your clan will roll with it" Lloyd stood the guards placed their hands on their swords nervously. Lloyd smirked he saw their fear even behind walls the amount of men he had was overwhelming and the Twins where small the moat would not be enough to deter twenty thousand men. Walder frey stared intently at Lloyd who glared back to the old man the old man barked out a laugh it was dry and rather screech like.

"Enjoy your march around the Green Fork boy it will be a long one" Lloyd nodded and turned to the bard.

"Why don't you grant me a request bard?" Lloyd smirked the bard nodded and ready his lout.

"Play me…the Rains of Castamere" the room all stiffened up and Walder Frey glared openly at him. The threat was valid and clear. Leaving the room with his escort this time with an alert guard Lloyd left with his bard behind after finishing the Rains of Castamere. He exited the keep and finally exited the Twins his Lords waiting for him with beated breath. Though he failed his lords watched him return with a smirk on his face. Picking up the white banner on his way there he took it back to his force as Lloyd stepped up to his horse he smirked with glee and felt a rain drop land on his cheek. Truly gods where with him as they were with Robert in his Rebellion. Ordering a pavilion be set as a command post he entered with his lords and he delegated his plans.

"Gentle man in a siege what is the first target one must set to take the keep" Lloyd said out loud. One of Lord Karkstarks sons Harrion Karkstark he believed answered.

"The gate my lord" the men all mutely agreed. Once the wall is scaled or brought down the gate must be opened for more men to pour into the keep. Calling for assistance a few servants came to him and helped him with his armor though the lords scuffed at him bringing servants he reminded them wearing armor required help and he had no sons to help him or in Lord Bolton's case stick to a chest plate only with mail.

"Aye two gates guard the Twins and luck would have it the Old Frey chose this side to make his home in. I will need ten men silent men in their steps and manor Lord Bolton you have any such men?" he asked the Lord of the Dread Fort.

"Aye Locke is silent on his feet I have four other men for the job as well." Roose Bolton said.

"I am silent as well my lord I used to sneak from the Island to the forest of Bear Island to sneak to the mountains" Decay Mormont said grining devilishly. Lloyd nodded and prevented himself from looking more at her the gods take her she was beautiful but he needed to focus on their plan.

"I've the last three man in mind for the job my lord and can kill a raven a raven a hundred meters away" Lord Galbart Glover announced.

"Very well gather the men so we may brief them on their task to come" as the Lords ordered their men to be found the rain only grew heavier and the gathered men entered the command tent several others had been set outside as an unofficial camp. The group gathered Lloyd began to brief them on their task that sounded like a suicide mission to the unfortunate group.

"Were going to open to the gate to the Twins and use the cover of this storm at night. Taking a quill and some paper he drew on it a straight horizontal line across the paper and then two lines at the end of the first upward to show an open square. Circling at the corners where the lines met on the first line he began speaking. "This are the turrets that guard the gate however and this is the main wall. The are two gates to get pass to take the keep and a third one to get to the keep where Old Frey resides, Lloyd drew and arrow to the left guard tower and tapped it with his finger. "We will take the cover of the storm and night and march to this side lucky for us I gathered the guards patterns and how many men are normally stationed there no bells or such to alarm the keep only word of mouth. We will be taking a ladder to the right side less guarded and even less than enthusiastic guards who will be piss pore at their jobs to keep from the rain. We will take a ladder and open the gate Lord Bolton I need you to lead the main attack and strom the keep…kill any man that resist" Lloyd ordered his tone cold to his Lord.

"Bolton lead the charge and the bloody am I to do? Stay her and keep your horse company!?" Rickard Karkstark complained. Lloyd almost rolled his eyes and ordered Karkstark

"No Lord Rickard I wouldn't trust you with my water skin much less my war horse you will get the honor of bringing me the Old Frey…alive" the man offered a great laugh and wrapped his arms around his boys shoulders. Hah! Do you hear that boys we get to rout the old bastard ourselves what of his boys and girls Lord Stark?" Rickard grinned eager to do battle Lloyd snorted a laugh.

"If they gave you trouble gut them where they stand but do not harm the girls the poor things already live with Walder Frey I can assure you no worst hell can exist" Lloyd said. Rickard agreed and left to marshal his forces as well as Lord Bolton who lingered before leaving. Lloyd did not like Rickard as the man was too simple in his thinking but roose Bolton was a smart man and Lloyd sometimes felt the man he could trust was just as easily the one who would stab him in the back. Looking at the gathered strike force he would lead he gave them their final orers until night fall. When the sun falls gather by the by that big tree directly outside this fence no lights make sure the rest of the camp know they are to have no lights of any kind not even camp fires. As for us no armor or chain mail just your leather once on the wall the quarters are close and only about two men a breast can move about the wall. I recommend u bring a knife Decay can you use a sword?" asked Lloyd Decay shook her head but lifted the cloak she wore to show him two throwing axes at each side for close combat. He nodded and he strapped his sword he took off when his armor was being taken off. Stepping before the opening of his pavilion he stared at the far off lights that were being lit on the Twins to keep it alight.

Night fell quickly Lloyd was by the tree as the rain poured and flashes of thunder lit the dark night behind its clouds. He was wrapped up in his cloak that luckily had not soaked through yet and the tree provided some shield from the rain. They would need to move quickly less pneumonia take them all to their graves or a fever burns the lives out of them. Decay stepped up to him and touched his shoulder turning she nodded to him and he returned it. Locke and the rest of the men arrived the three archers bows slung across their back and two men carrying a latter. Removing his cloak the others followed suit and dropped the cloaks on a pile peeking from behind the tree lighting flashed illuminating the world in a bright white light. "Go" whispered Lloyd and they sprinted as quickly as they could across the field staying low watching the sky Lloyd stared intently. Through the rain as it soaked his leather his golden locks stiking to his face grey eyes narrowed and he threw his hand up and the party stopped and they hugged the ground as a bright flash light illuminated the world and Lloyd kept an eye on wall turning he reached Decay closes and whispered to her "four guards guard the wall this means the others are in the tower pass it back" she did as told and they were all caught to speed another flash died down and the after sound with the wet ground muffled their run finally they made it to the moat. Motioning with his hand the two men carrying the latter slid it across creating a bridge Lloyd was the first to cross it and Decay followed by Locke and the rest. Bringing the ladder they waited as lightning flashed and the shadow of the guard peering over the wall was seen on the ground. Lucky for them the disrupted water from the rain offered no refection they could be caught in. looking up through narrowed eyes Lloyd spotted the man finally he left his post and walked off "Ladder up" he whispered and the men heaved with the help of the archers.

"Quietly fools" Locke grunted and with as much care possible the ladder was placed against the wall.

"Archers ready" ordered Lloyd and the archers knocked arrows as Lloyd began the climb up Locke and Decay right behind him. Lloyd got to the top but instead of hopping over the wall he peaked through the space on the stones. Inching in slowly he was glad no torches could be lit in this weather and stepped in Locke Followed and finally Decay. Hopping over Lloyd drew his hunting knife from its sheath on his back held his sword in place at his hip so it wouldn't hit the wall and make sounds the rain masked his taps on the ground as he stalked the guard Locke went opposite and they split into two teams Locke and two of Lord Bolton's men and Lloyd with the archers on the wall. Lloyd right behind the man who was unaware of him Lloyd kicked him in the back of the knee before he could yelp Lloyd clamped a wet gloved hand over his mouth and slit the blade across his throat. The man fell forward holding his throat the water making the blood less thick. Behind him Decay pointed forward and the archers uncleansed the arrows that killed the four men on the other side of the gate. Turning back they entered the tower to find Locke his two men and four dead Frey men with a whore with a slit throat. Lloyd frowned at the dead girl looking at Locke with a glare "did you have to kill the girl?" he said.

"Aye she was a screamer" Locke shrugged unaffected by the glare. Taking the stairs down Lloyd cracked the door ajar and peaked into the court yard. No men and only a few torches lit barelys staying on as the fierce winds brought water in the small shelter of overlapping rooftops. The archers remained on the wall and now came the hard part. Lloyd's army was ready at the edge of the forest the trees providing little protection from the rain but still faring better than Lloyds raiding party. "Now comes the hard part though unaware the gate being opened will be heard and we aren't in Frey colors prepare yourselves" nodding Lloyd opened the gate and briskly walked into the downpour drawing his sword and finally running to the gate his party fallowed grabbing a Lever he pulled with all his might and the loud bang and cranks started and Locke pulled the other grabbing his sword again Lloyd readied for the fight to come.

"The gates are being opened! Raiders kill them!" roared some guards on duty as they poured from the right tower ran for them drawing swords. In a thundering sound his army was heard roaring behind him as it rode to the gates the distance thankfully short. The archers with surprising speed found their targets lighting flashed and arrows pierced leather and chain mail. In burst lord Bolton heading the charge sword drawn and so did the other men in horses who quickly started finding men to kill. Lloyd roared forward spinning his sword once and met the incoming defenders as they desperately tried to gather their wits about them in the confusion Lloyd roared and attacked the first Frey guards that came at him. Not even in armor these men were wearing their now soaked night shirts and the sword was alone no sheath at the hip. Old Frey was a fool to believe him the 'green boy' would take the insult and treachery down much less think him a Stark would never let his honor attack an unaware opponent. Rickard Karkstark and his sons the loudest of the men where hacking their way through men to the keep. The wooden gates however were closed by the defenders. Lloyd parried one of the attacks headed for his head and parried the other man attacking him before gutting the man on the left and parrying the overhead slash by the one on the right driving his sword into this heart with no resistance from armor the kill was quick. Decay and his party soon formed a spear formation cutting man after man down that some dropped on their knees in surrender. Something in Lloyds mind blocked their pleas of mercy out. He briskly walked forward heading the spear formation casually blocking a horizontal slash from a Frey man stepping back knocking away the weak backhand swing and driving his sword into the attacker's skull. Pulling it out the next one was easier as he put all his power to meet the offending swing parrying the blade and knocking it back before Lloyd gutted him a third man dropped his weapon and dropped to his knees Lloyd stepped aside and swung his sword the man put his hands out in a feeble attempt to stop him. Lloyd cut through his fingers and lodged his sword on across his face planting his boot on his shoulder he slid it out dropping the body. Parrying the next attack this time he cut the man's hand to the bone. The Frey man dropped to the ground screaming in agony he passed by as Dacey flipped her axe in the air once before driving it into his face and roughly pulling it out dropping the body dead. Lloyd reached the gate Lord Bolton in his horse still calmly sat there as their force sacked the caslte the once barely lit now turned into a blaze as stables lit the ground feeling another wet something on his leg Lloyd looked down as Grey Wind fur wet its muzzle covered in blood rubbed himself against his thigh. He stroked its wet fur before moving forward and re-taking command of his force. They had no siege weaponry and did not prebuild it beforehand.

"Get the ladders up!" commanded Lloyd and in came men their only means of siege equipment ladders with no one to deny them they were too busy dying to bother to stop the men that set up ladders against the wall. Rickard Karkstark was the first over the wall followed by his sons. Grabbing the ladder Lloyd was next and he hopped the wall splashing down he looked at the rippling water and he was slightly scared. He was soaked his black leather soaked only his feet dried thanks to his boots. His men were pouring over the walls now until finally his men removed the huge wooden piece that barricaded the door. His men poured into the keep the great halls doors broken wide open. Dropping to one knee Lloyd examined his face and brought his hand to wipe his hand over his hair. Slicking it back he noticed his hair was now glossed over with red. Blood he felt himself up a little no wounds so meaning it was not his blood. Shaking his head he stood up and growled in anger pointing his sword at the gate he roared his order.

"Open the gate!" his men roared in agreement momentarily drowning out the sounds of the dying men and women being raped. He gave specific orders to not kill women he already saw enough dead women to lose count. He already saw enough women being raped but continued onward gutting men by the dozens. A massive crash echoed and the doors were busted his men charged with in Lord Karkstark leading the charge as they entered the great hall and fighting ensued as this time more prepared Frey men fought to survive. Lord Karkstark slaughtered a good three six men before the rest dropped their weapons asking for mercy. Lloyd still felt odd and he felt light and empty and eve he didn't feel himself when stepped up the men making way for their lord with wet blood on his hair. Lloyd drove his sword straight from under the chin. Lloyd could have sworn he saw them piss their pants and Lloyd chuckled in the irony.

"Lord Frey where is he?" Lloyd asked voice cold.

"I d-don't-NO" Lloyd already swung his sword decapitating the man.

"WALDER FREY!" he yelled his men roared behind him and Lloyd lifted his sword grinning at the Frey men.

"The tower he's up the tower I can take you there! I can take you there!" the man begged. Lloyd sheathed his sword and grabbed the Frey man by the scruff of the clothes and picked him up.

"Move…kill the rest" he calmly said and the Frey man stumbled and led the way his men slaughtered the remaining men who begged for theirs lives Lloyd took the lead Karkstark and his men right behind him. Dacey jugged up to him blood soaked and wet from the rain she told him they had taken the keep and about a thousand prisoners.

"Aye kill the ones that give you trouble a lot of men to feed as it is" taking the lead he marched up the keep clearing it room by room only by his mercy where the servant girls and cooks saved of raped and murder. Finally Lord Karkastark kicked down the door to Wlader Frey's rooms a loud thud was heard and Lord Karkstark had a cross bow bolt stuck through his eye…one of his lords just died before him. Old Frey was trying to load his crossbow again the old man cursing loudly a few shoves Lloyd heard the yell of Rickard's sons as they held their father's dead corpse. Lloyd spoke calmly still and brough his blood coated sword pointed at them.

"Drop your weapons and I guarantee you I won't let the sons of this man have at you" Harrion and Torren who towered over Lloyd growled. Torren held an axe coated in blood and Harrion held his sword ready. Both men were just barely holding on about to snap and kill the men Frey included. Walder Frey was halfway repeating the curses pulling on the crossbow. The men dropped their weapons and held their hands up in defense and walked up to Lloyd hands up.

"Kill them" Lloyd said walking forward the men yelled and tried to turn to get their weapons when Harron drove his sword through the one on the right's back the sword sticking out of his front. The other took Torrhen's axe to his head splitting it down the middle. A click and Walder Frey loaded his crossbow Lloyd had his sword under his neck before he could move any further Lloyd smirked than began to whistle. The men all recognized the tune…The Rains of Castamere and a lot of them laughed a few solemn as Torrehn and Harrion picked their fathers body and take it out of the keep. Walder Frey only growled at him glancing down Lloyd noticed a little green cloth from under Freys bed. Greatjon Umber was with his men up front and Lloyd grabbed forcefully grabbed Frey and dragged him away from the bed taking the crossbow from him. Lloyd fried the crossbow at the wall to make sure it wasn't picked up and used throwing it down on the ground by Walders feet Lloyd tapped the bed with his sword and Greatjon Umber flipped the bed over and Freys newest wife yelled in fear she curled herself in a ball begging mercy.

"Calm down girl calm yourself" Greatjon said gently and she stopped her screaming into a crying mess. Greatjon lifted her up like a feather and told everyone to move out of the way as he took the girl out. Lloyd let out a sad sigh and motioned for one of his men who walked in and grabbed one of the furnished chairs and Lloyd sat down on it. Lloyd smirked sighing and crossed his legs over and proclaimed.

"The sister is ours" his men roared all of them to the men still sacking the Twins below as the rains poured into the night and the fires burned clear through the night as the rain poured down on the Stark army who took one of the Tiwns.

**Eddard**

Ned was talking with Hoster Tully along with Lord Stannis the old Tully coughed he was sick and he constantly had to drink wine to keep the bile down. As the lords talked while Rhaenys and Edmure Tully talked getting to know each other. Stannis sighed as the old Tully got into another cough fit the doors opened and in walked a man right behind him none other than Ser Brynden 'The Blackfish' Tully. He looked amused if anything the other man spoke to the lords.

"My Lords I'm sorry to interrupt you but…I have a message from the uh…Twins" the man kept glancing at Ned. Frowning the spoke clearly and used the tone that broke no barter for argument.

"Speak to me sir you mean to tell me of my son" the man before he could speak Ser brynden spoke.

"Well Lord Stark, Walder Frey thought he could get what he wanted as he seems so keen of saying they always collect their debt." Brynden smirked and pointed at Ned.

"Your son in what I'm rather impressed by took Walder Freys keep. One of his sons rode here and demands 'action' from us" smirked Brynden. Eddard sighed both relieved and angry his son was alive but he did something stupid.

"Lord Tully I must…I'm truly sorry I will relieve my son of command and repay you damages" Ned started before old Tully chuckled in his old age.

"Brynden…ride to the Twins with a good host and relief the Freys of their Keep." Hoster coughed before he continued. "Lord Stark your son is a brave man…I say in our new alliance I can grant him the Twins for putting Frey from his damn seat" Hoster coughed a little.

"So you accept our alliance Lord Tully?" Stannis said.

"Aye" Lord Tully said.

"Well my lords" Ser Brynden said turning and looking back at his father and son "I will go and relieve your son and after that." Ser Brynden gave a grin and said.

"Let's win a war" the Blackfish smirked and walked out in all his swagger.

**Haha! I LOVED this chapter I wanted to show you guys how Lloyd is an interesting commander and also with Lloyd killing his way through men and ignoring the rape! I also loved writing him noticing how he's killed all these men. I really loved going on the whole thing that our good friend Jorah said to Dany in the books and show.**

"**There's a beast in every man and it stirs when you put a sword in his hand" –Jorah Mormont**

**The numb feeling the lack of apathy and complete lack of mercy. That desire that deep feeling that drives a man. The raw savage love for violence that all mankind has was laid bare for Lloyd tonight and he will have to face it after he comes down from his height not to mention Lord Rickard Karkstark is dead.**

**An alliance is made and the Tullys are now fighting for the crown and now the Blackfish is rides to relieve the Stark force that now hold one of the Twins. Aegon has been crowned by the Martels what is Renly doing? Not to mention what is Baelon Greyjoy doing? Tywin Lannister is "securing the sunset sea" but he still lies prowling and waiting. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Lloyd**

Lloyd had taken old Walder Frey's chambers for himself while the old fool was confined to a guest room. Lloyd had just woken up this morning and had his servant help him with his armor he had ravens sent to Kings Landing but his father had already left the Red Keep it seemed. He was headed for the Riverrun and now Lloyd was waiting for his father and what no doubt his father would send him back to Winterfell. Armor on he walked out finding Dacey and Eddard Karkstar guarding his room nodding to them he headed to the great hall to go about his business of his army and sorting out the men after the battle. He arrived at the great hall by the lord's door and walked around to sit on the Dark oak throne Walder Frey sat not so long ago. Only after holding the keep for two weeks and sorting out prisnoers Lloyd had an idea. Looking at Roose Bolton he nodded to his lord. "Bring him in" Roose gave a short bow and left for the yard his men opening the door to let him through. After a few minutes in walke Roose at the front two guards behind him and a prisoner in between.

"I commanded a man to represent you all, would this be you?" asked Lloyd leaning on his closed fist on the oak throne. The man was big not taller than Roose Bolton but brawny and a thick square jaw he wore his hair cropped and had a thick beard reminiscent of Rickard Karkstark's beard. Though his was thicker than length.

"Aye" he responded has hands tied before him.

"What is your name sir?" Lloyd asked. The man paused lips pursed in a thin line.

"Lord Stark asked you, your name prisoner" Roose warned tone cool but he accented his point with his hand placed on his sword. The man spoke not breaking eye contact with Lloyd.

"I am Hosteen Frey" he said and Lloyd raised a brow and smiled rather amused.

"You will forgive me if I cannot tell who is who in this damn family" Lloyd said.

"Aye we are like rabbits in spring" smirked the big man Lloyd chuckled.

"I hold the title of knight I ask you to be referred as such" he said Lloyd nodded.

"Very well Ser Hosteen I ask you to tell your men that they will be used to exchange to pass through the twins." The man laughed.

"My brothers would see me dead before agreeing to this they will use me to get you to their keep and hold you in their clutches" Lloyd thought this over.

"Yes I believe you my mother taught me about you Freys…but why tell me this would you not want this Ser?" Lloyd asked curious now.

"I would have my throat slit by my brothers and one less man to vie for the Twins…I like to keep my throat closed and I figure you are the better man to ally myself with" Lloyd nodded.

"Ally yourself with me? Very well ask your men if they will serve me and tell them they know my fury if treachery is their intent" Lloyd said. Hosteen bowed and agreed.

"Return him and return to me when a decision is reached" Roose nodded and escorted Hosteen back to the prisoners. His men began to close the door but before it could be closed Lloyd's faithful companion entered the great hall. Standing up smirking Lloyd sat up and hopped down the Dias kneeling and ruffling Grey Winds ears.

"There you are…where you been boy…scaring my men half to death no doubt" the occupants all chuckled good-naturedly. No a moment later the doors to the hall opened from outside a man came in out of breath trying to speak with Lloyd.

"My…my lord…The bridge…a few men are riding to the keep they are being headed by the Blackfish!" The man said. Lloyd frowned in thought for a second before standing Grey Wind still by his side faithfully.

"Let them in and keep everyone's guard up" Lloyd ordered. He knew he would have to deal with an outrage.

**Rami**

Being a lord was no easy task his father and brother made it look so easy but everyone wanted something different and not always was there an easy answer. Before him stood Rodrick with a man in chains he was caught thieving and the punishment was for Rami to decide. The man looked lowly and was scared especially when he saw his life was in the hands of a child though he had the wise council of his uncle and Maester Luwin. He seemed to have his uncle's sellsword council as well though weather Rami wanted it or not it would appear Bronn cared not. Rami stared the man doing his best not to show any emotion when Rodrick spoke up.

"This man was caught thieving from a farm not too far from here he attacked the farmer's wife as well. She's a cripple now she fell from the top of the barns second level" Rodrick said the man flinched but said nothing Rodrick continued this time suggesting the sentence.

"I say we should take his foot and be done with it" Rodrick said the man looked in horror.

"P-please m'lord I had no money and was desperate for food! I didn't mean to hurt anybody" the man begged. "Mercy! Please m'lord mercy I beg of you I…I will take the black!" he begged hands clasped. Rami felt himself feel pity but visibly steeled himself. His mother would have indeed listened to Rodrick take his foot and begone with it. His father however would do his duty to the Watch and sent him to The Wall. His brother...what would Lloyd do? Chances are he would have sent the man north as well he needed.

"Rami he's a thief though he cannot even feed himself driven to such act….I think mercy would be the best option. Though we must compensate the family of farmers" Tyrion suggested.

"He should be sent to the wall my lord as is the duty of House Stark" Maester Luwin suggested.

"I think the good brothers in black could do without a pathetic man like this he is cowering before us Maester Luwin he is not fit for the harsh climate" Tyrion suggested.

"Never been to the monstrosity but I doubt the watch needs cowards to guard the wall from raiders" Bronn threw in his two cents. Rodrick frowned at him it was no secret he held little love for the sellsword. Rami sighed and thought what he should do. He pictured Lloyd sitting before him with that cool headed attitude about him. Rami frowned his brother would have sat here and made a choice simply in how his mood was. If he was in a good mood he would have spared the man's life considering the situation. In his mild moods sent him to the wall and be done with matter. Rami sighed.

"You committed a crime even if it was out of desperation. You hurt someone and left them crippled…I sentence you to the wall to live your days with Nights Watch" Rami proclaimed. With that done more people came and asked for things of the little lord. Rami once again took what his lords say and thought what his brother or father would do. He would sometimes hear the almost tempting voice of Cersei to take the easy way out and do as his men suggested. A man came in his child was sick and could not afford any sort of medicine. Rami sent Maester Luwin to help him. Another was from bannerman who wished to take one of his other bannermen's daughters as a wife as their Lord he gave them his blessing. A killer was brought towards him and when the man rather casually said he would take the wall Rami DID thought of his mother. The man killed a woman no doubt raped her before it too frowning Rami sentenced him to die. The man shrieked and begged for mercy the entire time Rodrick's men dragged him out to the chopping block.

"That will be enough for today I think Rodrick let's not overload our lord in his first sitting" Tyrion said. Rodrick turned to Rami who nodded he was hungry and rather tired. He understood now why Lloyd always seemed tired and rarely shared their meals together. He was tired most of the time he had previously seen his brother with tired bags under his eyes and very aloof sometimes ignoring Rami. Though he now knew it was not out of annoyance or ill feelings but sheer tiredness. Sighing Rami stretched his legs and soon little Rickon joined him and he sat down for a meal with his little brother and his uncle.

**Royce**

Another day another guard duty on the wall. Royce was with Samwell Tarly a fat young man that was by all accounts…a coward. Royce however found a liking to the rather shy lad who stuck to him like a fly to dung. Though a bad metaphor Royce had been trying to get him into shape and fighting condition so he could be useful to the watch even if he was only Stewart. _Not enough men to be picky _Royce had thought idly as he trained all the men they got. Just today they got a few boys from Mols town from the whores who sold them to the Watch. Leaning on the snow covered ledge the thick leather fabric keeping the chill away the fire next to them as well helping. Sam spoke breaking the silence that Royce would have kept as he used it to contemplate on weather Lord tyrion had kept his word about talking to the king no ravens or anything had come in the last month.

"R-Royce how did you become a knight?" Sam asked fumbling with his gloved fingers. Royce offered a side glance to the portly brother.

"Why do you want to know?" asked Royce still vigilant on his watch his brothers often slacked as a ranger he always reprimanded them. They could not afford to slack with so little numbers and the damn white walkers gathering an army of the dead…praying on the wildling bastards no less.

"It's a good way to pass the time retelling old stories no? I'm afraid I have none I can share" Sam bashfully said. He hid his excitement poorly at hearing from him how he became a knight.

"I'm afraid there's little fanfare to be had Sam. No maiden to rescue no heroic deeds praised in the realm…just squired under a knight who's name escapes me from his rather bland personality. By the time I was sixteen he deemed me worthy of knighthood and I was on my way back home a knight" Royce said rather lamely.

"I see" Sam said not sure how to respond to the otherwise mundane story. Royce smirke and gave a short bark of laughter.

"I'm sorry it was not as romanticized as you would have hoped" Royce smirked. Sam laughed at that.

"No! It's just well did you at least fight anybody swung that pretty sword of yours around" Sam said waving his arms a bit to emphasize his point.

"I'm afraid not…even when I joined the Watch I never killed any wildings in my first two raids…hell not even in the third one" Royce finished with a melancholy tone. Royce and Grave died while he still lived the guilt still present in his mind despite this being months ago. Pushing off the wall Royce was about to tell Sam they needed to switch their watch when he saw something. From the forest a single black figured emerged from the trees. Squinting Royce tried to get a better view seconds later he noticed it was a horse and with a black fur coat a man was slumped over it. "A Ranger…" muttered Royce.

"W-what?" Sam piped up. Turning to the man manning the horn on the wall he ordered him to blow it to signal the return of the ranger.

"RANGERS RETURNING!" Royce barked and sprinted towards the elevator. The words spread across the wall like wildfire. Soon Castle Black was lit with activity as Sam and Royce took the elevator down he arrived to see the horse gallop in spooked some stewards grabbing the rains calming the horse down the body on top flopped down face first into th muddy snow. Jeor Mormont was quickly making his way to them and Royce landed on his knees by the body and flipped it over everyone muttered and a strange sense of sadness took hold of the men. Parting the crowd Jeor Mormont was greeted by Royce propping up the dead body of the lord of Winterfells brother. Benjen Stark Jeor Sighed and spoke up with his usual manner.

"Well come on that's your fallen brother bringing him to Maester Aemon to prepare the body" Jeor said though his eyes did show sorrow at loosing one of his best men. The body was placed in Jeors quarters that day and at night Royce had been called to his room to discuss something that Royce was not aware off. Sam had offered to walk with him but Royce said he would be fine and Sam should rest he would be training him tomorrow as well and reminded him to eat meagerly to help with him lose weight. Arraving at the personal quarters of Joer Mormont he knocked and waited for a moment before the old bear let him in.

"Lord Commander" Royce bowed respectufully but Jeor waved him away. Stepping to a table by his bed the old bear poured a cup of wine and offered to Royce who gladly took it. Pouring himself one the old bear sat down and sighed trying to melt away the day's burdens. Motioning for Royce to join him the young black knight did and sat in a chair adjacent to the lord commanders.

"Over fifteen years have I been a commander of the watch and Ive known Benjen through all those years. When I sent him beyond the wall to find the sorry lot of Grave and Will…I thought he would have come back with them or at least confirmed their deaths." Royce felt himself deflate a little he told them what happened but it seems they still did not believe him. Taking a swig from his cup Jeor spoke again this time a much more somber tone than the last one that spoke rathe casually of the deceased Benjen Stark that was a room behind them.

"Stark was the man who told me to change the patrols…vary numbers and what not to make sure the wildings did not read our patrols and grew the balls to attack us" chuckled Jeor.

"He was a good brother and hell of a ranger Lord Commander" Royce offered. Jeor nodded a little.

"Aye…he cared a lot for the watch" said Jeor. A moment of silence was passed in memory of Benjen before Jeor spoke up again.

"Al be needing a first a ranger again" Royce's eyes widen for a moment he hadn't gone out to a ranging sense he was locked up.

"So would you be asking me to take the place Lord Commander" Royce asked.

"Aye…I-"steps inside the room where heard interrupting the old bear. Sitting up Jeor stood up and moved to see what it was. Standing up with him Royce walked behind Jeor when they noticed something. Poorly lit before them the table that was Benjens resting place now the Ranger stood. Royce felt fear in his gut _gods not again! _Royce reached to his hip but he had left his sword behind as he was off duty. Cursing Royce was about to warn the Lord Commander but the blue eyed Benjen quickly was on them and his hands wrapped themselves around Jeor Mormonts neck.

"Ben" chocked out Jeor. Quickly Royce ran and while his hands where busy trying to keep the unnatural strength of the dead man from crushing his wind pipe Royce grabbed the knife on Jeor's belt. Taking it Royce rammed it straight into Benjens wind pipe. Benjen only midly felt it freeing one hand he delivered a powerful blow to Royce's head and the young knight was sprawled on the ground. Knife still through its throat Benjen took it and threw Jeor aside. The big man hit the wall with his head first leaving him groggy. Royce stood and moved away from the incoming stab. Regaining his sense Jeor slammed his big body against Benjen and the knife flew lose from its icy grip. Knocking him off Benjen quickly stood and as Royce neared to help his Lord Commander Benjens hand struck like lighting and gripped his neck in a powerful grip. Slaming Royce into the wall and Jeor still recovering from being thrown about like a rag Royce panicked. Streaching his hand he grabbed the oil lit lanter by the glass. The heated surface burned into his hand but the pain was ignored his self-preservation the bigger priority. Firmly in his grip he smashed the lantern into Benjens head. With inhuman scream Benjen pulled back and tried to douse the flames. Quickly the flames spread over the thick coat and dry clothes. In mere seconds the screams stopped and the blue cold eyes left him returning to glassy grey and the body fell limp. After almost thirty minutes Ser Allister burst in and saw Royce and Jeor looking at the burning corpse before them. Putting the fires out Royce had his hand looked after by Measter Aemon. The old blind Measter did the deed quietly as was most of the brothers none knew what to make of it.

Though Royce would have liked to rub this all in their faces before now he only felt conviction. The threat was all too real and death was on them like a shroud that was slowly but surely covering the lands of forever winter inching its way to the wall. Once healed up Royce walked out of Measter Aemon's quarters and was surprise as he heard Jeor Mormonts voice.

"Catch" gasping Royce snapped out with his good hand caught the sheathed blade thrown at him. Looking at it his eyes widen.

"Lord Commander" began Royce. Longclaw the ancestral sword of house Mormont forged of Valeryan steel. The bastard sword had the head of a black bear at its pummel.

"You earned it…you saved my life son" walking over to him Jeor placed his massive hand over his shoulder.

"I still haven't gotten an answer boy…" Royce did not bother to wait any further.

"Yes Lord Commander I will take the position with honor and lead my brothers with courage" Royce declared.

"Good…because I'm tired of not knowing what in the seven hells is happening beyond the wall." Jeor said seriously.

"Lord Commander…are we truly going beyond the wall in force?" Royce asked eyes wide going out there like such.

"If we go out there we are going to need a lot of fire Lord Commander" Royce advised before strapping Longclaw on his hip.

"Aye…ready yourself Royce we ride in force in a few weeks" Royce frowned.

**Daenerys**

She watched the sky as the red comment zoomed by. It was there for almost months now and she thanked her stars it led them to this abandoned city. Her first city though no great conquest like her ancestor Aegon it served its purpose well and her Dothraki were spared a death in the Red Sands. As she rest in the city, she sent her Dothraki in four directions to find a city town or whatever she could find where they may resupply and she may better plan her next move. For the past few weeks she found herself in this safe heaven and proved her followers following the comet was a god sent message. She was in her own designated chambers. This time she was alone her servants dismissed and while she enjoyed her alone time a knock to her makeshift door was heard.

"Your grace may I enter?" a rough deep voice was heard.

"Jorah…please I would welcome your company. I find myself rather alone these days" Dany smiled as he entered and he offered a short bow. Dany smiled and extended her hand to him though hesitating for a second he walked forward and knelt before his queen and took her hand placing a kiss with his chap lips over her hand. Sighing Dany smiled and used her free hand to slide it past his receding hair line the hair a rather soft brown on the knight. His hair was rather soft and Dany found it a shame he would probably go bald later in his years. This loyal knight to her brother formerly but now her first queenguard and most loyal of her men. Pausing Jorah spoke to her smiling a little with a quirk of the lips upward he enjoyed having this time with her alone was very precious to Jorah.

"Your grace I bring news of Westeros. It would seem war has broken out" Jorah startd Dany felt her eyebrows go up.

"Truly? Tell me what this war is about Jorah" Dany said and motioned for a table set up for her. Both sat down and Jorah relayed the information.

"The usurpers son Staffon Baratheon has been killed…by your nephew your grace" Jorah commenced Dany took the information with interest.

"Your nephew now resides in Dorne where Doran Martell is preparing for war. Though it seems the usurper has little support House Lannister proclaims to be securing the Sunset Sea. Though house Stark has committed its banners and is currently in the Riverlands securing an alliance with the Tullys. The userpers brother Renly Baratheon however has taken the seat of the Storm Lands and is calling himself the rightful king" Jorah smirked a little and Dany sighed shaking her head. More pretenders to her throne but what of her nephew…and her niece.

"What of my niece Rhaenys?" asked Dany.

"I…I'm afraid she is being married to the Tullys to secure their alliagence." Jorah said.

"The usurper uses my niece as his hostage and now trades her off like my brother did for an army" Dany closed her fist and Jorah put his hand over it gently stroke her knuckles.

"I'm afraid it's not quite right your grace…my sources tell me she is willingly choosing this. She has chosen to ally herself with the Usurper" Dany thought this over…how could she chose the very man who killed her father? Truly she should have gone with her brother truly she should understand what cruel injustice had been done to their family. But that also left one thing is her nephew fighting to hold the throne himself? Does he know about her? No highly unlike in her condition this only further complicated her situation as it stood.

"Jorah let's find a city soon we must raise an army as soon as we can" Jorah nodded and stood.

"Very well your grace I shall await the return of our scouts and find us a city" with this jorah stood and so did Dany. Walking to the door he stopped short and she stared at him he could still see her pain no matter how hard she tried to hide it she was still sad about the death of Kharl Drogo. Though he himself felt no real remorse he still wished his grace to be happy. He leant down slightly and he saw her eyes lit with many emotions at the same time; sadness, angry, love and, fear. He wanted her happiness he wanted to love her so badly but he could not stomp out the doubt the fear the fact he had been betraying for her years. Dany's hand hesitantly lifted upward felt his rough unshaved chin stifling his inner demons he gave in and his lips met hers in the middle. Pulling her small frame towars him her hands explored his leather clady body. Soon Jorah found his sword being stripped off his belt was undone pulling her to him he found her bed. He almost cried out when she tossed him down on it hesitating for a second she reached the straps of her dress. Sliding them off she let the dress fall her small breast bare for Jorah to see. _Gods she is beautiful. No! Stop yourself you fool do it now before you commit a grave mistake. _Jorah swallowed and lifted himself up but as Dany stepped out of her dress she placed a finger to his lips. Silencing any form of protess or other words. She felt she would break if he spoke now. She didn't words she needed this right now. She was well aware of his feelings for her and she could not return them….perhaps not now or perhaps never but she might allow herself that pleasure later on. First her throne but she could not win a war if she broke now she needed her loyal knight now more than ever. Straddling him she kissed his lips and her fingers nimbly undid the strings to his breeches.

This was not love but it was feeling it made her feel alive something Dany hadn't felt he past few months sense her son died and her husband died. Jorah Mormont was not sure what to think of this at the moment. He laid naked under bed sheets his queen the woman her vowed to protect laid on his bare chest her hand absently stroking his chest. He stroked her hair gently and though words failed the older knight he decided to just stay quiet he would need to confess his sin but not today…no, not today.

**Lloyd**

The doors to the hall opened Grey Wind by his side Lloyd waited patiently as Ser Brynden Tully swaggered his way in. in his black armor with the black trout on his chest outlined in gold. Nodding to Lloyd the young lord nodded back and welcomed Ser Brynden.

"I welcome you to my…temporary hall Ser Brynden how may I help you this evening" Lloyd remarked the older Tully chuckled openly.

"You're a cheeky bastard aren't you?" he smirked and though Lloyd's men didn't appreciate Lloyd did laugh openly.

"I suppose I am a bit of a forward man to deal with as are you Ser Brynden I assume you're here to hear my surrender?" Lloyd laughed though not entirel joking he was sure he already pissed off the lords.

"Quite the contrary Stark I'm here to give me a moment" he reached into his breeche's pockets. Pulling out a letter he handed it to Eddard Karkstark who was closest to him. The old knight knew he wouldn't be allowed more than a solid meter from the young lord. Taking a keep and fighting on the front lines with his men? Brynden knew of what type of meddle Eddard Stark's son is. Young brilliant and a burning need to prove himself worthy to be the future leader of the Stark household. Eddard brought the letter to the young lord and as he read it crisp in Hosters Tully's handwriting Lloyd barked out a rather loud laugh. Slapping his sarmored thigh Lloyd stood up and read the most important part out loud.

"Here this mates! Lord Lloyd Stark is to now be the holder of the Twins the keeps and lands are hereby given to Lloyd Stark along with the Title lord of the crossing!" the men all inside cheered and ever the bold Mormont Dacey slapped his back grinning. Waving away the guards Lloyd shook Ser Brynden's hand firmly.

"Come Ser you are probably tired thirsty and hungry from riding all the way here please join me for some wine." The Blackfish eagerly took the offer and wine and food was brought for them by the very household servants who not only warmed up to the young Stark lord but already loved more than old Frey.

"What am I to do with the old man in my new dungeon then Ser Brynden? The letter did not specify" Lloyd asked.

"Well the old man didn't say anything either what do you want done with it?" shrugged Brynden a servant girl in his lap. Lloyd almost felt like joining in the pleasure but even in Kings Landing he figured her mother would be glaring at any woman who stared at her baby boy.

**Cersei**

"Acho!" Cersei covered her nose with her dainty cloth napkin Elia sitting next to her smiled slightly. "Excuse me" Cersei said and offered her own apologetic smile. Recently the two women had been bonding over their husbands going off to war.

"You are excused my lady…hah you know in Dorne there's a saying if you sneeze without provocation someone is probably talking about you" Elia and Cersei chuckled a little.

"I hope it is good talk then" smiled Cersei and offered her goblet and both ladies clanked them before continuing their drinking.

**Lloyd**

Lloyd felt a shiver go up his spine for a second the gods be good if his mother ever saw him gallivanting with a serving wench like King Robert. "Well Ser Brynden I have sorted the prisoners and you say the other keep is already under your control when are we to begin crossing our forces?" asked Lloyd. Rolling his shoulder reflexively.

"On your leave Lord Stark I'm enjoying your hospitality though I enjoy this down time greatly we do have a war to win." Ser Brynden tiped his goblet to the young lord.

"Aye that we do, Lord Bolton! Gather the men we begin crossing as soon as we have our wits about us!" Lloyd ordered Lord Botlon who had been sitting with them took a final swig of his cup before nodding silently and set off about his task. Lord Bolton seemed more amiable to Lloyd as of late taking a keep rather ruthlessly and letting his men scotch free from the atrocities they committed gained him a few points with the Lord of the Dread Fort. Lloyd did not know how to feel on the matter considering the history of the Boltons. Finishing their small feast Lloyd left to help prepare the men.

The next morning the march through the bridge happened Stark Banners and Karkstark banners and so on flew high in victory. Leading the host was Lord Bolton and Eddard Karkstark in the middle of the host on a horse next to Lloyd walder Frey was slung over it like a sack a man marching by the horse sword drawn. If this was a trap the lord could be used to get a safe passage as he learned from Hosteen Frey the fear they held from old Frey was almost amusing to Lloyd. The young lord shivered feeling a pair of green eyes stare at him behind his back. He knew his mother wasn't there but gods be good he knew it was never wise to displease Cersei Stark. Rolling his shoulder under the armor he saw Ser Brynden glance his way and Lloyd only grinned shrugging. The old knight chuckled and as they entered the gates they found Walder men and Tully men alike moving about with supplies and other things. Making sure this was no trap Lloyd kept Walder Frey close but as the gates to lead outside opened Loyd rode outside the walls with his host leaving Walder Frey with Dacey Lloyd went up front to lead his host once more but as he got outside his eyes widen the grip on his rains became slightly rigged. Infront of the massive host before him leading it was none other than Stannis Baratheon next to the prince of Dargonstone his father Lord Eddard Stark in his armor stared directly at Lloyd his face cool using as their mother called it 'the lords face.' Ser Brynden chuckled as he rode up next to him he was amused in the end he was still a boy who feared his own father. Sighing Lloyd mumbled under his breath.

"Shit" Trouble was afoot.

**As previously sated I'm going through some crap! So my updates are low and far in between but I finally got this one out not much going on just catching up with everyone else in Westeros. That being said the Nights Watch is about to go to the great Ranging Royce is a bit nervous in this as well he already knows what's beyond the wall but he also wants to take the fight to the enemy we will see how this ends up going. **

**Now then to answer some Q's and what not.**

**Q: History Log?**

**A: YES I kept you guys on the dark long enough. So next chapter after THIS one it's going to be a History and Lore of Westeros: The Sack of Kings Landing narrated by our favorite golden haired smart ass. Ser Jamie Lannister the Kingslayer who will tell you of his views of what happened in the sack of Kings Landing. **

**Q: Lyanna a good queen and proper research**

**A: Well no a good queen does not forsake her duty which was to marry Robert. Just like Cat didn't forsake her duty to her house and married Ned despite being a complete stranger she didn't know. What she and Rheagar did was irresponsible I know it's a shit deal but responsibility is responsibility. Also the Tower of Joy is in the mountains indeed near the border in the Prince's Pass. I will have you know Starfell the ancestrial home of house Dayne is SOOOUUUUUUTTTTHHHHHH (from the tower of joy geographically it's actually southwest in Westeros). Like really down there from the Tower of Joy Ned brought Jon from Starfell. As in Starfell is the Red Mountan's pass guarding the western arm of Dorne. I do my research and write this fic with the wiki open next to me otherwise this story would be filled with a shit ton of inaccuracy. I use two maps as well one is that one that was done in the skin of a dear you know looks very drawn the mountains are just a wave of black ink. And a geopgrachical map that shows the terrain of the land. Trust me I know what I'm doing still you are welcome to have a dissenting opinion as everyone is entitled to their own and until Martin outright says Jon is Lyanna's and Rheagars (which still a bastard) Idk why people think he wouldn't be one as he was born out of wetlock. My money still remains that Stannis is this 'chosen one' that Milesandar believes him to be.**

**Only real questions lol anyways I hope you enjoy the chapter and I will see you for the next chapter as previously stated. The next one will be a history and lore of westeros narrated by Jamie, so until next time enjoy**

**REVIEW PLEASE KEEP UP THEM REVIEWS! The story is really growing and I hope we can all make it a grand old deal! **


End file.
